Life is Changing
by wiggles17
Summary: Sequel to my story, "You're all I Wanted". Set a couple of years after Goku leaves, and has to do with the changing relationship between Trunks and Pan as each one grows and change as well. Will they even stay friends?
1. Life is Changing

The sound of an annoying alarm clock fills a barely lit room. The room's one occupant groans, and pulls the blankets over his face. 'It's too early to get up' he thought, but the annoying sound kept ringing through the air.

Finally fed up with that sound, he brought up his hand and ki blasted the clock into oblivion. The person began to drift back into sleep, until the door of his room slammed open.

"Trunks get you lazy ass up. We're going to be late." A blue haired woman yelled with her arms crossed.

Trunks groaned again, and looked over at the door. "Mom, can't I sleep in for a bit longer? It's the first time in months that I didn't have to be up and at work by 7:00 am."

"And there is a reason for that, and we're going to be late for it. Now get up and get dressed, I've already let you sleep in to much as it is." Bulma said still at his door waiting for him to move.

"Come on Mom" Trunks said sitting up in his bed.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake Trunks, you're 35 years old and married, and you still act like a five year old. I don't know how that wife of yours deals with you." Without waiting for his response, Bulma turned on her heel and left to finish getting ready.

Trunks smiled at his mother's actions; it was so like her to be over the top. Trunks looked around his old bedroom. He had sleep over at his parents because he had worked late last night, and his parents home was closer to the event that they were late for then his own house. He told his wife that he would meet her there and arrange for a limo to pick her up. His wife never liked it when he spent money on her, and that's one of the reasons he loved to do it so much. She wasn't after his money, and she was like his best friend. She had put up a fight about the limo, but she had agreed to meet him at the event.

Having decided that he had wasted enough time, Trunks got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once he was done, he dried himself off and got dressed in his best tux. Trunks decided to call his wife and see if she had woken up on time. He dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up. But she didn't. Thinking that she was in the shower or on her way, Trunks went downstairs to leave with his parents.

Bulma was dress in a very graceful red gown that made her look stunning. Vegeta, on the other hand, had decided to go in a more casual direction. Wearing his signature spandex and armor outfit, but according to him it was his 'nice' one. This had caused Bulma to role her eyes, but she knew there was no changing Vegeta. And in more ways then one, she didn't want him to.

"Nice to see you dressed up for the occasion father." Trunks sarcastically said, as he adjusted his bowtie.

"At least I don't look like a complete idiotic weakling like you do in that suit." Vegeta said in his favorite pose, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

"Glad to see things haven't changed at home." Trunks said walking over to the door and opening it. "Now can we get going? My wife is probably wondering where I am."

"We were just waiting for you." Bulma said walk out the door her son was holding open. Vegeta just grunted as he walked pass Trunks and followed his mate to the car.

Once in the car, the driver began driving the family to their destination. "Is Bra already there?" Trunks asked to break the awkward silence in the car.

"She should be" Bulma simply said. Bra had moved out last year after she got married, but she would come and visit her parents often. Trunks on the other hand, she hardly ever saw because he was either working or spending time with his wife. Bra would occasionally visit him at Capsule Corp, but those days were few and far between.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Trunks and Bulma making small talk as Vegeta remained silent. Soon they arrived at the church where the event was to take place. It was another wedding.

Trunks looked around for any sign of his wife outside the church, but she wasn't there. It was just like his wife to be late. Trunks can remember many events that they were 'fashionably late' for because of her last minute emergencies.

Trunks followed his parents inside the church. He had to laugh when he walked inside the church. Not because of the decoration, no those were beautiful. It was because you could clearly see where they were supposed to sit. On one side of the church was the crazy assortment of the Z-gang, and on the other side was normal looking people looking very proper. Why this couple ever decided to get married was beyond him, they were clearly from two different worlds.

Trunks quickly took his seat next to his parents. He left a seat open for whenever his wife would show up. Trunks decided to call her one more time to see where she was, but again she didn't answer. Trunks was about to go see if she was outside but then the music started up.

Trunks turned around to see some guy in a military uniform standing at the front next to the preacher. Trunks remembered someone telling him that he was in the military. Trunks then saw Bra walking down the aisle, because she was the maid of honor. Then the doors closed and Trunks turned around to see the bride's entrance.

As soon as the doors opened, Trunks was speechless. There stood a beautiful woman in all white. He didn't realize how much she had changed until right now. She was just absolutely gorgeous; Pan was gorgeous.

Trunks did not pay attention to the entire ceremony, because he was trying to determine if this was the same Pan that he had gone into space with Goku. She had changed so much. When was the last time he saw her? It must have been two or three years ago, right when she was starting college.

It seemed like only seconds later that Pan was kissing her new husband. 'It's already over?' Trunks stared at Pan as they began to walk down the aisle. Her eyes never left those of her new husband, except when they past by Trunks. Pan turned and made eye contact with Trunks. She smiled and waved; Trunks returned the wave and the smile, but his smile seemed really dorky to him. Pan laughed and turned her attention back to her husband.

Trunks stood there shocked for a few minutes, and then notice everyone around him was moving towards the doors; even his parents had left him standing there like an idiot.

Once outside, Trunks began walking towards the car when he was stopped by his sister.

"Long time no see Bro." Bra said standing in font of him with her arms folded.

"Well not all of us can play happy homemaker; some of us have a company to run." Trunks said raising an eyebrow.

"You know that I work just as much as you do, but I still have time to see family and friends in the process."

"Now come on Bra, I'm the owner of the company…"

"That's no excuse, if anything it puts more against you because you have all those people below you that could easily take over your slack."

"Bra you know I can't do that." Trunks said as Bra rolled her eyes. "So where's that husband of yours?"

After saying that, Trunks was pulled into a headlock by a person from behind. "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Goten, I'm your only brother-in-law." Trunks said pulling his head out of Goten's grasp.

"Well at least it's better than being my least favorite brother-in-law." Goten said smiling that famous Son grin, and then walked over to Bra. "So what are you yelling at your brother for this time."

Bra and Goten had gotten together a little over two years ago, to the surprise of everyone. But once Vegeta had beaten the crap out of Goten, Vegeta told them that they had his blessing, just not in so many words. Everyone was happy for them and they had been married for over a year now.

"Oh same old, same old" Bra said, and then kissed him on the cheek. "So big bro, where's your lovely wife? Did she finally wise up and leave your sorry ass?"

"No, she's just running late. She'll be at the reception." Trunks said as if it didn't bother him. But he still didn't know where she was. She still wasn't answering her phone, but her ki level was still at normal levels.

"How is Chloe nowadays?" Goten asked.

Chloe was Trunks' wife. He had met her five years ago, and married her a year later. Chole had brown hair, and green eyes. She was about average height and normal weight. It was her personality that had really drawn him to her. She reminded him of all the important women in his life, just not as intense.

"She's good, she been keeping herself busy." Trunks said.

"Hey brat, come on!" Vegeta yelled across the parking lot.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the reception you guys." Trunks said walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure" Bra said as they walked towards their own car.

**At the Reception **

Much like any other event with the Z-gang, the reception was being held at Bulma's. Trunks went inside the house for a little bit to see if something went wrong with his wife, but the drive said that she told him that she didn't feel good. The driver also said that his wife told him to tell Trunks to stay at the wedding because she didn't want him to miss his best friend's wedding.

Satisfied with that, he finally knew where his wife was, Trunks went out to join the now in full swing party. Trunks decided he would leave a bit early to go home to take care of his sick wife.

Once out in the party, Trunks saw that the new couple had just finished dancing. Pan whispered something into her husband's ear, and they parted ways. The guy went over to some other guys dress in the same uniform as him. Trunk figured they worked together in the military. For the life of him though, he couldn't remember this guy's name.

Trunks then turned his attention to Pan, who was at the moment, being attack by women he was sure she didn't know. So being her best friend, he decided to go rescue her.

He walked up behind her just in time to hear one of the ladies ask her where they were going on their honeymoon. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "May I have this dance?"

Pan turned around and mouthed 'thank you' to him and said, "Yes you may."

Trunks lead her to the dance floor, and began dancing with her. To his surprise, she was actually good. "When did you learn to dance?"

"We took lessons before today." Pan said gesturing towards her husband.

"Oh" Trunks said. Then it they were silent for a few minutes. "Can I tell you something embarrassing?"

"Sure, but I don't make any promises to keep it a secret." Pan said joking.

Trunks chuckled. "I don't remember your husband's name."

Pan just stared at Trunks for a few minutes, and then she let out a defeated sigh. "Of course Trunks, because it has nothing to do your life, right?"

"Pan" Trunks said shocked she would be so blunt.

"Do you even remember when I first told you about him?" Pan said getting angrier by the second.

"I haven't seen you in over three years Pan…"

"And whose fault is that? Bra still took the time to come and see me, and I made plenty of trips to your house and work only to have found out that I had just missed you. And I told you about him the last time I saw you."

Trunks searched his brain for that memory as he was still dancing with Pan

_**Flashback **_

_Trunks and Chloe had come over to his parent's house just to visit. Pan had run in the door in the middle of his conversation with Bra. Pan was dying to tell Bra about what just happened at school that day. _

"_Where's the fire Pan?" Trunks joked._

"_Shut up Trunks" Pan laughed. Trunks laughed too, he knew she was joking._

"_So what's up Pan?" Bra asked._

"_Can I tell you upstairs, Bra?" Pan asked her cheeks turning a bright red color._

"_Can't say it around me Pan? What, have you finally accepted that I am better and stronger than you?" Trunks said trying to get her to tell him by using her pride._

"_No, I can still take you anytime, anywhere!" Pan said gritting her teeth, "For your information" Trunks smirked at this, he had got her, "I met a boy today." _

_Trunks face turned to one of shock at that statement, but Bra was ecstatic, "Oh my gosh Pan! Who is it? Where did you meet him?"_

"_I met him on campus today." Pan said sheepishly. This was Pan's first year at Satan City University._

"_Pan you have to tell me everything." Bra said._

"_Well it all started this morning, when I was running late to class." Pan began._

"_Like always" Trunks added._

"_Shut up Trunks. Anyway, I was running across campus to try to make it to class on time. Since it had snowed last night, there was ice all around, but I wasn't paying attention to it. So I basically ran full speed down the stairs, and at the bottom there was this huge patch of ice, but I didn't see it. I immediately slipped as soon as I hit the ice, but before I hit the ground this amazing guy grabbed me and saved me. So long story short, I didn't go to class and I spent the entire day with him. He said he wanted to go out again. He's really cool, he's a junior and is studding to be a pilot. He wants to go into the air force after school." _

"_What's his name?" Bra asked_

_**End of Flashback**_

Trunks couldn't really remember anything after that. He then looked over at the man in question, and it all began to make sense. 'He must be in the air force.' Trunks thought. "I remember that day Pan, and I remember he was going into the air force, but I still can't remember his name. I'm sorry."

Pan let out another sigh. She decided to give him a break. As the song ended, she said, "His name is Grayson, Grayson Dean."

Trunks smiled down at Pan, and turned to see Grayson walking towards them. "Looks like he's coming to get you." Pan turned and nodded. Pan was about to walk away from Trunks, when he called out to her, "Hey Pan"

"Yes?" Pan said turning to stare at Trunks again.

"You look breathtaking in that dress; he's a very lucky man."

Pan smiled almost sadly, "Thanks Trunks" She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks watched as his best friend walked off with her husband, and he felt like that time in their lives when they would just hang out was over. Pan was married, Trunks was married, and Goten and Bra were married to each other. Things were definitely changed for them, but Trunks didn't know if it was changing for the better. It made him sad to think that those times in their lives were over.

After watching Pan for a bit longer, he decided he should go home. He said goodbye to everyone, and then drove home.

Trunks pulled his car into his garage, and noticed his wife's car was still there. He walked into the house, and noticed something was off. Nothing was missing, just something seemed off. "Chloe?" Trunks called out unsure, but there was no answer.

Trunks climbed the stairs to their bedroom, and opened the door. "Chloe?" he asked again, but again no answer. Trunks walked around the room and saw again that there was nothing missing or out of place. All her clothes were in her closet, and all her things were still there. His wife was just not there. "Maybe she went to the doctor." Trunks said out loud to himself, as if to calm himself down. But the fact that her car was still in the garage told him that wasn't true.

Trunks decided to get something to eat to calm his nerves, but once he walked into the kitchen, his world as he knew it came crashing down.

A pile of papers caught his attention. Knowing that they don't usually keep papers in the kitchen, Trunks walked over to the pile and picked up the first piece of paper. It looked like a letter in his wife's handwriting. Before he read it he saw his wife's engagement ring and wedding band under the letter. Trunks panicked and began to read the letter.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this in a letter and not in person, but this isn't going to work anymore. It's nothing to do with the kind of guy you are, it's all me. I thought I loved you, but I never really did. I love you as a friend, but I have found someone else. I understand you'll be incredibly hurt and angry. I have already gotten the divorce papers together; they are the papers under this letter. I don't want any of your money, you can keep everything. I'm sorry to put you through this, but it was going to happen eventually. I never had your heart fully, and you never had mine fully. I am giving back your heart in hopes you can find your sole mate. I will never tell your families secret, and I will cherish our time together. I hope that you can one day forgive me, but I know that won't be anytime soon. You wont find me, so please don't try. I don't want anything from you. And again I'm sorry, but I have to do this for me, and in a way for you too. _

_Chloe_

Trunks just reread the letter over and over again thinking it was some kind of joke. His breathing got heavier, and he searched the earth for her ki, but it disappeared. Trunks ripped the letter in half, and walked over to the divorce paper. All she wanted was a divorce, none of his money. In a way that was more insulting then if she tried to take him to the cleaners. Trunks then picked up her rings and just looked at them.

Trunks balled his fist over the rings and collapsed onto the nearest chair. Trunks shut his eyes tight, and just felt the rings in his hands. After moment of silence, Trunks held his hands to his head and cried. But Trunks didn't know why he was crying. Was he crying over his lost wife, or the life he lost today?

**Ok so what did you think? The reason I wrote it the way I did, is because I wanted you to think that maybe Pan and Trunks are already married and something went wrong until her reveal. This story is going to be dealing with more adult related issues, nothing to extreme or graphic. It's still going to be PG-13. So I hope you liked it, and can I get your honest opinion. **


	2. Going on

Pan had woken up in the middle of the night. She was sitting with her back against the bed's headboard. Pan looked over at her now sleeping husband. They had just spent their first night together as husband and wife, and she was just thinking about it.

She couldn't help but feel like she had been lied too. She had waited till her wedding night to lose her virginity. She knew that waiting was the best option, but now that she had lost it, she was feeling weird about the whole thing. Almost regretful; should she be feeling this way?

She had once asked Bra about it, but made sure to ask her not to go into detail. Bra had said that it brought Goten and her together as a couple, and that the love she had for him was at a new level.

Sure she loved Grayson, but she felt like they were missing something.

She didn't have enough time to dwell on the fact because Grayson's cell began to ring. Pan looked over at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. She quickly slipped under the covers and pretended that she was sleeping, just as Grayson began to stir.

Grayson picked up his phone, and knew who was calling immediately, "Sir…Yes sir…Yes sir, I'm leaving right away." Grayson hung up his phone, and looked over at his 'sleeping' wife.

Pan knew what the phone call meant; she had been warned that this might happen. That's why they had decided to have their honeymoon in their own home.

Pan felt Grayson lean over and kiss her on the forehead. Then she heard him say, "Pan?"

Pan waited a few moments before responding, and acted like she had just been woken from a deep sleep. "Yeah?" Pan asked groggily.

"Sorry to have to wake you up so early, but I just got called in for an assignment, and I have to leave now."

"For how long?" Pan asked

"Not sure, a week at least. I'll call you later with more details when I get them."

"Ok" was all Pan could say. Pan was a little disappointed, but in a way she was relieved.

Grayson quickly put on his uniform and grabbed his things. He kissed Pan one last time and left.

Pan returned to her sitting position against the headboard. Why was her life like this? Sure she knew that life wasn't easy, but she never imagined that her dreams could never come true.

She blamed her parents in a way; no not her parents, but the stories her parents had told her when she was little. The stories that every child is told; the one where the guy is a prince or a knight and slays the dragon or evil creature and saves the girl and they live happier ever after. What a bunch of bull…

Those stories always make true love sound so great, but in real life true love is harder to find. Sure you could always find love, but you never know if it is the love you are meant to find.

Sure the idea of a one true love is a nice one, but how are you suppose to find them in a world with six billion plus people?

Pan had to laugh herself. Since when did she turn into such a cynic? Especially when she has such great examples of love in her life.

Her Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi had only seen each other twice in their childhood. Then they saw each other again in adulthood one more time, and they were engaged. But the thing is that they were truly meant for each other. Who else besides her Grandmother would be able to love her Grandfather, but be strong enough to hold herself together when he was gone? Now with Goten moved out and married, she was all alone. But the one time Pan had asked her about it, Chi Chi said she would not change one moment in her life. Pan really needed to go visit her more often.

Then on the other hand there was Bulma and Vegeta. Now there is a story. First Vegeta was an enemy, then an ally, and then slowly became a friend. That's sort of how there relationship evolved. First he was an acquaintance, then a lover, and then he slowly became a partner to her. Sure most of the time they were yelling at each other, but everyone knew they are totally in love with each other. No one could imagine the one with out the other.

Her parent's story was also another unbelievable one. They hated each other; well really only her mother hated her father. Her father was too concerned with hiding his secret to hate her. But then a friendship began to form. Then Buu struck, and they were ripped apart. That time gave them time to think, and with that time they thought about each other. Their love began to grow in overdrive because of a crisis. What Pan would give for one of those now.

Well that really wasn't fair; Pan had already seen her share of earth-threading villains. There were the black star dragon balls, Baby, Android 17, Omega Shenron, and a bunch of other bad guys they meet along the way. If only she had been a few years older, maybe every time they would have been in danger it would of pushed her and him…

"No, Pan no." Pan said banging her head against the headboard trying to erase that thought. "You love Grayson, you really do. Sure it is not how you would have planed it, but life is never how you plan it right? Life is just…well, life is just life. And now I need to just make the best of what my life is going to be. He sure has..." Pan hit the back of her head again, "Stop it Pan!"

Pan just listened to the sound of her breathing for several minutes, until she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Pan then slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning **

Pan awoke the next morning from a dream she rather soon forget. Pan then just sat up in bed and listened to her own thoughts for a while. But she quickly wanted to forget where they were going, so she decided to get up and unpack her things.

After getting dressed and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Pan got to work on unpacking all her belongings. The house was Grayson's, but he said she could do anything to make herself feel right at home. With was great for Pan because unpack was a really effective way of drowning out her thoughts.

To bad she couldn't add the one thing that could really make this place feel like home, a gravity room. But that area was a bit of a rough part of her life, which was her own fault. It was her fault because Grayson didn't know she was a Saiyan. Everyone told her to tell him, but she was headstrong about her decision. Grayson knew about the flying and the unusual strength, he just didn't know how strong she really was. She explained it by saying it was the genes she got from her grandfather Mr. Satan. Since she wasn't able to ascend to a Super Saiyan, she was sure that any children she would have wouldn't be able to do it either. Why should she worry him on that fact?

Everyone had begrudgingly agreed to her decision, but they told her they wouldn't hide who they really are. But that really didn't matter, except for one person, Vegeta. But that really wasn't a big deal, Grayson and Vegeta would never be hanging out together enough for Grayson to see what Vegeta was truly capable of. In fact, Grayson would be gone on missions most of the time anyway.

Pan unpacked till about noon, and then she took a break for lunch. But to make sure that her thoughts would not come creeping back into her head, Pan turned on the TV for background noise. While Pan was cooking something quickly, the TV was tuned to one of the many thousand of talk shows that are on during the day time. She wasn't sure what the show was about nor did she care, but then something came up that caught her eye.

The TV started to flash the local news' colors, and the words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen. Pan turned to see one of the local news anchors starring back at her. "Good afternoon everyone, and sorry for the interruption." The anchor began, "We have just received some breaking news out of Capsule Corp. and we now are going live to the press conference now be held."

Pan now turned her full attention to the TV expecting to see Trunks come on screen, but was surprised to see Bulma in his place. Bulma looked stern and focused, and in a way it was cold. This was not the Bulma Pan knew.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming." Bulma's voice sounded just as cold as her gaze. "I called this conference today to announce that my son, Trunks, will be taking a temporary leave of absence and I will be returning to the company as CEO while he's gone."

Pan felt her jaw drop and in the time it took her to realize it, the room erupted in a frenzy of questions.

"Mrs. Briefs, where is your son?" A reporter off camera asked.

"He is taking some time off in one of our family's vacation homes." Bulma said.

The Briefs owned many homes throughout the world, and Pan could remember a few of the houses she got to visit.

"Mrs. Briefs, Is his wife with him?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes" Bulma said without going into detail.

"When will your son be returning to his position?"

"Whenever he is ready" Bulma said bluntly.

Pan's face scrunched up in confusion. This wasn't making sense. Question kept coming, but Pan was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention.

Trunks would never leave the company, and not give a timeline for when he is coming back. In fact, Trunks would never leave the company. The last time he was gone, was the time when they were searching for the black star dragon ball. But that was forced upon him. Trunks didn't take vacations; in fact he rarely took weekends. Trunk was the classic definition of a workaholic. This was a total out of character move, and anyone close to Trunks would know that.

Pan began to search the globe for that all so familiar ki. And then she knew something was really wrong because she found it. If Trunks had gone on vacation, he would have been sure to hide his ki. It was like he wanted to be found, or that he wanted her to find him.

Either way, Pan knew that he probably he needed a friend for whatever was going on. Pan was about to take off that instant, but then a thought entered her mind; Chloe. But for some odd reason Pan felt like she was the whole reason for this mess.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Pan grabbed a few things and took off towards the direction of his ki.

After a few moments of flying, Pan's target came into view. It was the Brief's south island vacation home. "Of course" Pan thought to herself. Trunks was never one for the cold, and would avoid all the house that were in the mountains, or at ski resorts. Pan searched for his ki, and sure enough it was coming from the house.

Pan landed on the doorstep, and knocked. But there was no answer. Pan knocked again, but again no answer. Pan searched the house again wondering if she had gotten it wrong, but no she was sure he was there. So she went in.

The house was dark inside, and getting darker by the second because the sun was setting. Pan let her senses be her guide because she hadn't been in this house in years, and it was huge.

While Pan navigating through this maze of a house, she remembered that there might be a chance of Chloe being there as well. Pan searched the house for a weaker ki, but there was none. It was just her and Trunks for miles.

"What is going on?" Pan thought to herself.

Pan finally found doors that seem to lead to wherever Trunks was hiding. With one deep breath Pan opened the door, and tried to prepare for anything that might happen.

Pan's breath was instantly taken from her and the sight of the beautiful sunset right in front of her. Pan was so captivated by the sight, that she didn't even realize that Trunks was no where in sight.

Pan was snapped back to reality when she heard a voice to the side of her. "It is a great view isn't it?"

Pan turned to the right, and saw the all too familiar figure standing ten feet away. Pan's eyes travel to his face, and instead of seeing the fun loving smirk on his face, she only saw pain. Pan but her lip, her heart was aching to see him like this. But not wanting to bring it up, she decided to answer his question.

"Yes it is." Was all she said.

Pan walked over to his side, and placed her elbows on the rail of the deck and just looked out towards the great view. Both of them just watched in silence for a few minutes, and then Trunks broke it.

Trunks exhaled, "What are you doing here Pan?"

Pan turned her head in shock, "Do you not want me here?"

"No it's not that," Trunks paused, "You just got married yesterday, and you need to be with Grayson."

Pan eyed him, she was pretty sure he made sure to say Grayson's name so that he showed her that he was listening. "Actually, I don't"

Trunk looked at her in confusion.

Pan rolled her eyes, "He got called in early this morning, and he won't be back for a while."

Trunks' eyes returned to there original pained expression. "I'm sorry Pan that really sucks."

"I knew what I was signing up for before I got married." Pan said in defense.

"Why would you sign up to be alone for most of your life?" Trunks asked.

Pan signed, "There is a lot things that I signed up for, that I never expected to. But I did it because other opportunities fell threw."

"I noticed you didn't say anything about love."

"Because it goes without saying." Pan said bluntly, "Why are you trying to avoid the subject?"

"What subject am I avoiding?"

"The reason you're here, and why you're mother took over the company again without a timeline for your return."

"How do you know that? It was just decided this morning."

"You're mother held a press conference and I headed down here after I heard it."

Trunks was looking really confused. "Did my mother tell you where I was?"

"No"

"So you were at CC?"

"No Trunks I wasn't, I told you I watched the press conference on TV and then I took off directly from my house."

"Did my mother call you, or you called her?"

"No!" Pan was starting to get really confused, and frustrated, "The press conference wasn't even over when I left."

Trunks looked truly shocked, "How did you find me?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "I sensed it duh."

"How?"

"What do you mean how? You know how we sense people."

"I mean, I've been wearing this ever since I left." Trunks rolled up his sleeve to show what was on his wrist.

It remind Pan of the bracelets that the ancient Greeks use wear, and she had told Bulma that when she had first invented them. Pan knew what it was instantly, and her mouth fell open.

All Pan could say was, "Is it broken?"

Trunks examined the ki hider on his wrist, "No, my mother and I made sure of that before I left."

"Then how am I sensing you?" Pan asked utterly confused.

"I don't know, but I need to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be found." Trunk said.

Pan tried not to act hurt at this, but it did hurt her. He was after all her best friend. "Why? What happened Trunks?"

Trunk didn't answer her right away, but once he did. Pan could see that the wounds were still fresh.

"Do you ever feel like your life should have been so different?" Trunks' voice cracked a little, as if he was holding back tears.

"Yes" Was all Pan said, because that's all she could say.

"Well, right now, I'm regretting every choice I made in the past years."

"Why?"

"She left Pan, and she's not coming back."

"Who?" Pan didn't know why she asked that, she knew exactly who he was talking about. But she needed to hear him say it for some reason.

"Chloe"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know" Trunks' grip tightened on the deck's railing, and Pan could hear the wood crackling under it. "She left a note"

"What?"

"Can you believe it? She left a note, she didn't even have the guts to face me when I found out that she didn't love me and she had found someone else."

Pan couldn't believe her ears, or the timing this all had. Pan just said the only thing she could say, "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"It's not your fault" Trunks said trying to calm down.

"I can see why you didn't want to be found, I guess I should leave now." Pan turned to leave him so he could sort out his own emotions.

Trunks grabbed Pan's arm, and spun her around. "No, I want you to stay with me."

Pan's breath was caught in her throat. There were many times in her past she would of killed to hear him say that, but now it was too late…

**So what do you guys think? I'm trying to go with a more mature story line, so don't expect anything like the love at first sight stories. And I am trying to work different elements into this story, so don't expect just another love story. It's my story, and I am never one to copy someone. Please keep reading, and comment. I love hearing from you guys.**


	3. Getting Back

Seconds felt like minutes, but then Pan smiled. Then she pulled her arm away from his grasp, and stared directly into his eye.

"What's wrong with you Trunks?" Pan asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Trunks repeated confused, "I already told you what's wrong with me, my wife left me."

"So?" Pan said bluntly.

"So?" Trunks repeated.

"Yeah you heard me, so?" Pan said in her signature cocky way.

Trunks looked over at his friend bewildered, "Pan could you please explain your reasoning?"

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled, "The Trunks Briefs I know wouldn't be standing here sulking like this, the Trunks Briefs I know would have gone out and found the youngest, and the hottest girl he could."

"Yeah he would of." Trunks chuckled, "The only problem with that is the Trunks Briefs you knew, has long since disappeared."

"Now you know that not entirely true. Sure maybe the playboy of yesterday is gone, but my best friend is still there."

Trunks smiled at her words, "Thanks Pan"

"Anytime"

Pan watched as that signature Vegeta smirk came across Trunks. "What are you smirking about?" Pan asked giving him a glare that would give Bulma a run for her money.

"Just that you referred to me as your best friend" Trunks said as the smirk got bigger. "I haven't heard you call me that in years."

"Well, I'm just taking pity on you for the situation, I still haven't forgotten about the years of silence on your part." Pan said with same smirk on her face.

"If I recall correctly, it was you that started the silent treatment in the first place."

"Your recollection is wrong then." Pan said with stubbornness in her voice.

"Not true, Panny-O" Trunk said smirking even more. He was about to continue his thought, but cut off by her sighing in disgust.

"Agh" Pan said putting her head in her hands. "Don't call me that!"

"Aright Panny-Roo" Trunks said, and then burst into laughter after saying it.

This time there was no sigh or protest, Pan just gave him a death glare. Then Pan deck him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Ouch Pan" Trunks said rubbing his shoulder, but still laughing, "Jeez no one can ever say that you hit like a girl."

"True, but could they ever?" Pan asked.

Trunks pondered for a minute, "No I guess they never could," Trunks concluded, "I guess you've always been special that way."

Pan had to laugh at his words, "Special in what way? You were just as special as me when you were born. In fact, you were more special. You're half Saiyan and can go Super Saiyan, something that I'll never be able to do."

"What's so special about that? I've been able to do it since I was eight…"

"My point exactly" Pan said cutting him off.

"No hear me out Pan." Trunks' tone turned to one of seriousness. "I have never had to work hard a day in my life" Pan was about to cut him off with a sarcastic comment but thought better of it, "Sure there is the whole being one of the last lines of defense when the Earth is in danger, but there is always a safety net behind me. I never felt the weight of the world on my shoulders, being the last person that stood between the bad guy and Earth's destruction. I was never Goku, or Gohan, or my father. Do you know how Goten and I became Super Saiyan?"

Pan just shook her head.

"We were roughhousing in the woods, and it just happened. We didn't have to train for years for it to happen, and then train harder to control it. No, we were able to drop in and out of it from the second it happened. Then there's the whole being born into one of the richest families, I never had to work for anything. Girls would just throw themselves at me; I never had to fight for a girl's affection. Everything was handed to me, not like you Pan."

"I don't know about that Trunks, my family wasn't exactly the poorest out there. I had a lot handed to me too." Pan said.

"But not as much as me" Trunks half heartily smiled, "I mean when you are able to go Super Saiyan, and I know you will one day, you will know you worked your ass of to do so. It will probably be one of your proudest accomplishments in life."

Pan was silent for a while, "It probably would be if I could. But Trunks, just because you have a good hand in life doesn't mean you're a spoiled rich boy. You have one of the kindest hearts, and you're a great guy."

"If I'm such a great guy, why did you stop talking to me?" Trunks asked.

"I didn't stop talking to you." Pan said getting annoyed.

"Not true" Trunks said, "I bet I can even pin point the day you stopped coming around."

Pan bit her lip. There were actually many answers to that. She had stopped calling on the phone to talk to Trunks when he told her he was going to ask Chloe to marry him. She had stopped popping by his work when he proposed, and stopped seeing him all together when he had gotten married. Sure she would see him occasionally, but that was only because she came to the house to see Bra. They haven't had a serious conversation in years.

"You stop talking to me," Trunks paused for dramatic effect, and Pan bit her lip harder, "When I got engaged."

'So close' Pan thought to herself, "Well you never called me after that either."

Trunks thought for a minute, "Well then I guess we are both to blame then."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Pan said.

"So what are we going to do to fix this?" Trunks asked.

"Well what I think you should do, is work through all your emotion right now, and then we can work on our friendship." Pan said.

"Yeah, that would probably be best."

Pan smiled at her old friend, "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll do the one thing I was taught to do when times get hard. I guess I'll train."

"It will be good to get back in shape since your lazy butt hasn't train in years" Pan joked.

"Hey!" Trunks said faking a hurt expression. "You sound like my father when you say that"

Pan just laughed "So how long do you plan on staying out here?"

"I guess until I feel like I am ready to come home." Trunks shrugged. "But once I do, I'll make sure we get our friendship back on track."

"Oh I'm not too worried about us getting our old friendship back." Pan said.

"Why is that?"

"Because when you get back, we'll practically be forced to see each other."

"And why is that?"

"Because" Pan said elongated the word, like the reason is obvious, "the second you get back, you know your mother is going to have a welcome home party for you."

Trunks eyes widen, "Gosh you're right. My mother can always find a reason to throw a party."

Pan chuckled a little, "Yeah but I guess that was a good thing growing up." Pan then turned her head and looked out into the distance.

"How so?" Trunks asked remembering many occasions when he was younger when he had been forced to wear a suit. Like his father, Trunks was never one for formal occasions when he was younger, but Bulma made sure he got over that.

"Well you know." Pan said hesitantly, and then looked over at Trunks. Trunks proceeded to stare back at her with a confused look on his face. Pan sighed and began to explain. "Well you know people like us, Bra, Goten, my dad, and Vegeta, and really anyone in our 'family'; people like us can't get close to a lot of people. So when you're in high school and you want to want to be close with people, but you can't; it's great to come together for a day or whatever with people just like you, and not worry about hiding who you truly are."

Trunks eyes soften automatically upon hearing her words. She always put up a tough front, but Pan was like any other girl. Pan just wanted to be close to people. But it made Trunks wonder, "Why would you not tell Grayson then?" He looked over at Pan, who was now giving him a confused look. "I mean if all you want is to be yourself with people, then why wouldn't you tell the one person it's most important to be yourself around?"

It then clicked in Pan's head, "How did you know that I didn't tell Grayson that I was a Saiyan?"

"Pan, we might have not spoken in many years, but you are talking to the man who has Bulma for a mother."

Pan laughed half heartedly, "Should have know that that would be the hot topic of conversation."

It was silent for a few minutes, then Trunks spoke, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Pan remained silent.

"Pan?"

"Trunks, I would love to be honest with you." Pan said with her eyes closed tight, as if it was hard for her to speak. "But we haven't been close in years."

"What does that have to do with your reason behind not telling him?"

"To understand my reason, you have to understand me." Pan opened her eyes and stared directly into his, "You have to understand the person that I am."

"I understand you Pan."

"No you don't!" Pan said harshly. Pan's next words were calmer when they were spoken, "You might have understood me when we were closer, but people change Trunks. We grew apart when people grow the most in their lives."

"People don't change that much." Trunks said.

"I did" Pan's voice was shaking, as if she was on the verge of tears, but if she was her face did not show it.

Trunks smiled at Pan. 'This girl must be holding in so much, it must feel like she's has a giant weight on her shoulders.' Trunks thought to himself. "Then I want to get to know this new Pan." Trunks said.

"Thanks" Pan said smiling sheepishly, "But you have to work on yourself first. Don't think I haven't noticed that the bulk of the conversation has been about me. I'm not the only one hiding their feelings."

"Well maybe it's because I'm becoming a new Trunks."

"Or maybe it's because you're a smart ass."

The pair erupted in laughter. "I guess that there is one thing that will never change about you." Trunks said.

"And what is that?" Pan asked raising one eyebrow.

"Your lack of class" Trunks said smiling devilishly at her, and then he erupted into laugher.

Pan just glared at him. She didn't say a word; she just decked him as hard as she could in the shoulder again.

"Ow, or maybe it's your right hook. Jeez Pan, how can someone so small, pack a punch that big?"

Pan smiled smugly, "You can thank your father for that."

"Aww" Trunks said rubbing his arm, "Thank you so much dad."

Pan began to laugh, "Well at least you can work on toughening yourself up while you're out here."

"Yeah, I guess there is always an upside."

The pair sat in silence as they watched the moon beginning to rise.

"Well it's getting late, and Grayson has probably called to tell me how long he is going to be gone." Pan said.

"Thanks for stopping by Pan, I needed this visit." Trunks said. And before Pan knew what happened, Trunks pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Pan gasped in shock at first, but as the feeling of warmth surrounded her, she relaxed into the hug. Pan's mind fogged over, as she tried to remember what she was doing. She really did miss having Trunks around. She wanted her best friend back.

Trunks didn't know what came over him. But before he knew what happen, she was in his arms. As Trunks felt her relax, he smiled. He needed to fix this friendship; he needed his best friend back. He never felt like himself unless she was around. He also didn't think about Chloe when she was around.

"We're going to fix this Pan." Trunks said releasing her. "We're going to be as close as we once were, but closer because we both have grown and changed."

"Yes" Was all Pan could say.

"I'll see you when I get back Pan." Trunk said.

"Yeah" Pan said. She smiled one more time before she turned and took off in the night sky.

Pan's trip home seemed to take no time at all, partly because she was lost in thought. Before Pan could register it, she was unlocking her front door and walking inside her dark, empty house.

Pan walked into her bedroom, and found her cell phone lying on the bed where she had left it. She opened the phone and saw she had four missed calls, but saw that she only had two voice messages. Looking at the missed calls list she saw that three of the calls were from a blocked number, probably Grayson, and the other call was from her mother.

Pan listened to her mother's message, she asked her how it felt to be a married woman now, and then her mother tried to explained what was happening with the Briefs', or at least the story Bulma had told her. Videl then said she would call her later, and that was the end of the message.

The second message was indeed Grayson.

"Hey Pan" The message began, "This is your husband," Pan could hear his smile when he said that, Pan just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I've tried you a few times, but I guess you're out or ignoring my calls. Well either way, I was just calling to tell you that I will be gone for about a month." Pan closed her eyes hearing that. "Three weeks if everything goes well. I know this sucks babe, but I swear I'll make it up to you when I get back. I love you." Pan could hear cat calls in the background, probably his friend in the air force with him. "I'll see you when I get back. And again Pan, I love you, no matter how much I get made fun of for telling you that. Bye Pan"

"I love you too." Pan said as if the message had been a real phone call, and her husband could hear her. This month was going to be hard.

**Hey guys, How are you liking it? I wouldn't know since I only got one review for my last chapter. Shout out to Alexeigirl who was the only reviewer for my last chapter. And since I forgot, thanks to all the other people who review my first chapter. So I kind of switch it up a bit in this one. I went back and read my last two chapters and saw that I was being rather depressing, and I don't want that. Sure there is going to be drama, but just not in every chapter. To much drama is depressing. So I decided to make them work on themselves first, then their friendship, and then...well I guess you'll have to read to find out. Well the next chapter should be up within a week or so. I don't know since life is really looking up know. But then again since I've been having fun and not just stuck in apartment all day, I have had a balance in my life that makes me want to write more, and with more passion. But at the same time have a life. So tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Time Alone

**Two weeks later**

Pan was so board. She was running out of things to do. Pan had spent the entire first week unpacking and putting away her things. Pan wasn't much of an interior decorator, so she had no problem leaving the majority of the house just the way it was.

This week she had decided to get out of her house and visit people. But now she was running out of people to visit. All her parents wanted to talk about was how sad she must be since Grayson is gone. Sure she missed him, but she was far from devastated. Her parents found this odd for some reason. What, have they never heard of the modern independent woman before? Besides he was coming back, it wasn't like he was gone forever. Pan had also been training with Vegeta lately, but even that was getting old. Pan remembered their last training session with burning intensity.

_Flashback _

_Vegeta was throwing a dozen different ki blasts to one area of the Gravity Room that was now just a cloud of smoke. Vegeta paused his assault to assess the damage he had caused to his target. _

_As the smoke cleared, it reviled a badly beaten, but a still conscious Pan. The girl had successfully dodged all his ki blasts. He had to admit he was impressed, but Vegeta would never admit that openly to her._

_Pan was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, and was now breathing heavily. 1000 times Earth's gravity was sure taking its toll on her. The most she had ever done well in was 700 times, but the one thing when you are training with Vegeta, is that you train at his pace or you don't train at all. And Pan was never one to back down from a challenge._

"_Pathetic" Was all Vegeta said floating a couple of feet above Pan._

"_What did you say?" Pan asked with anger clear in her voice._

"_You heard me, you are pathetic." Vegeta said with a smirk across his face._

"_Well you try training 300 times your limit and see how you hold up." Pan said jumping up after Vegeta, who just fazed out of the way._

_Vegeta chuckled at her attempted, "I never thought I see the day when you would make excuses for your fighting, instead of letting your fighting do the talking."_

"_I'm not making excuses; I'm just stating the facts." Pan said trying to make contact with Vegeta, but failing at it._

"_Where's the Pan that was so full of the Saiyan spirit, that it would put fighters with twice her power to shame?" Vegeta said as his fist made contact with Pan's right cheek._

_Pan was forced to the ground from the impact of Vegeta's blow. Pan shakily stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "She's right here." Pan said getting ready for another attempt, but Vegeta's next words stopped her mid jump._

"_No she's not. All I see is a worthless human."_

_Pan glared at him, "I am a Saiyan!"_

"_No you are only a forth Saiyan, but now it seems your human side is taking a hold of that. You are getting soft, I bet even that weakling Krillin could take you."_

"_I can take on anyone; I can even hold my own with you, my dad, Trunks, or Goten. I am just as good as you or anyone else."_

"_I'll admit that you are as strong as I was when I first came to this planet, but stronger enemies have come and gone and I am far passed that former weak state."_

_Pan bared her teeth trying to think of a come back, but Vegeta beat her too it._

"_You are a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan. You're grandfather Kakarot would be ashamed to call you his granddaughter." Vegeta knew that that was a low blow, but he didn't care. He had his reasons for pushing her this hard. _

_Pan just glared in shock at Vegeta. "Well if I'm that worthless and that much of a disappointment, I'll stop wasting your time and leave."_

_Vegeta said nothing, just watched as she exited the Gravity Room. Vegeta knew that she had every right to kick his ass after saying something like that, and a Saiyan would have. But her human emotions were interfering with her Saiyan instinct. Before she was all the way out of the room, Vegeta called after her, "If you let your emotions rule you, you'll never be a great warrior." _

_Pan stopped, but didn't turn around. "If being a great warrior means you have to forget your emotions, then I want nothing to do with it. Sure emotions make me more human, but if I have nothing to fight for, then I have no reason to fight. And that is no life to live at all." _

_Pan then left the Gravity Room, seething with anger. Vegeta shrugged and got back to training. Pan's pride had been challenged, and unlike the cuts and bruises Pan had received, her pride would never heal. She would be back, and when that happens, Vegeta would push her harder then ever. She was almost there, Vegeta could feel it._

_Pan stormed across the lawn. Bulma had come out to tell Vegeta that lunch was ready, when she spotted the young Saiyan. _

"_Hey Pan, I didn't know you were here." Bulma said._

_Pan said nothing, just stormed passed the blue haired woman._

_Bulma could feel the anger radiating off of her. "What's wrong Pan?" _

_Pan stopped, turned to face Bulam, and said, "Your husband is an ass." Pan then took off towards the sky._

_Bulma just watch as Pan disappeared in the horizon. Then she said, "Don't I know it." Bulma then went into the Gravity Room to scold Vegeta for whatever he did that made Pan so angry._

_End of Flashback_

The day after the incident with Vegeta, Pan went over to Bra's to vent. Bra agreed that her father went over the line, but defended him by saying that was just the person he was. Goten was just as angry as Pan, and was about to go over and give Vegeta a piece of his mind. To save her uncle a beating, Pan told Bra that she better stop him or her husband might be taking an unexpected trip to other-world. Bra distracted Goten with the only two things that could, which were food and herself. Bra told Goten that dinner was almost ready, and then whispered something into his ear that made him turn bright red. Pan took that moment as her queue to leave.

Not that Pan had anything against public displays of affection, but it was just that fact that Bra was technically her aunt now. There was something about watching her best friend make out with your uncle that didn't really feel right to Pan. Even though Goten was more like an older brother to her than an uncle, it was still weird to her.

Now Pan was sitting in her house with nothing to do, and was so bored. When she was younger, she would have just gone out on her own adventure. Pan laughed at the memory of going off into the mountains when she was about four.

She was having a blast chasing animals and exploring. She didn't notice how late it was getting, and all the sudden she was lost in the darkest part of the mountain, or at least she thought it was the darkest when she was four. When she first realized that she was lost, she began to panic. Pan could still remember how the tears felt on her cheeks, like white hot streams. While she was focusing on the feeling of the tears, Pan remembered feeling someone raising their ki. Pan couldn't remember who it was; because when she was four she couldn't distinguish ki signatures, but whoever it was reminded her of what she was suppose to do when she was lost.

Her grandpa Goku had taught her a special signal to do with her ki when she was ever lost, hurt, or in trouble. He told her whenever that signal was done, that he would be then in a split second.

Pan calmed herself enough to do the signal that only her grandpa would recognize as a distress signal. The rest of her family would probably think that she was practicing or something, it would be hours before they would come looking for her since Pan was known for going off on her own for hours at a time.

Pan preformed the signal, and closed her eyes immediately afterwards. Her eyes weren't closed for even a second, before she heard Goku's voice. Then he wrapped his arms around her. That's when Pan lost it, and cried into his shoulder. Goku comforted her by saying that everything was going to be ok, and that she was never alone as long as she remembered that signal.

Pan then remember the day after Goku left to train with Uub. Pan went to the same spot in the mountains, and repeated the signal over and over. But this time he never came. That day was blocked out for the most part, because Pan didn't want to remember the pain she had felt.

Then the day after Goku left with the dragon, Pan went to that same spot in the mountains and preformed that same signal, but this time someone came.

_Flashback_

_Pan had been crying for hours before she decided to do the signal. She knew it would do no good, but it was a comfort for her. _

'_Grandpa told me I'd never be alone as long as I remembered the signal, and I've never felt more alone then right now.' Pan thought to herself. Pan then closed her eyes and performed the signal._

_Pan was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to feel his ki approaching. So when he finally got to where she was, she was a complete emotional wreck. _

"_Pan, are you ok?" His voice startled her since she didn't expect anyone to be there._

_Pan tried to wipe away her tears, but it was already too late, he had already seen everything. "Do I look ok Trunks?"_

_Trunks didn't say anything, just pulled her into a tight embrace. Pan tried to hold on to what was left of her tears. "Why are you out here all by yourself? And why are you doing that thing with your ki?" Trunks asked letting go of her to stare directly into her eyes._

"_It was my grandpa's and my sign to each other." Pan said as the tears stopped flowing._

"_Sign?" Trunks asked genuinely curious about it._

_"Yeah" Pan began, and then went on to explain the story about being lost in this spot when she was younger, and how Goku had taught her a special signal to do with her ki if ever that would happen. She told him how Goku had come the second after performing the signal. "He pulled me into his arms and told me I'd never be alone as long as remembered that signal. I guess he was wrong."_

"_Pan you're not alone. You have me and everyone else still here." Trunks said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_I know that, but there was something comforting about him being only seconds away when I needed him. I just miss him."_

"_I know you do" Trunks said trying to find the right words to say. "You know what, I might not be as fast as Goku, but if you ever need something or just someone to talk too, just do that signal and I'll come as fast as I can."_

"_Thanks Trunks" Pan said. The thought was nice, but Pan didn't like to bother people with her problems. She doubted she ever use that signal again._

"_Hey what are friends for"_

_End of Flashback_

Pan never did use that signal again. She didn't know why, there were plenty of times she needed someone to talk too, but there was something holding her back.

Pan was tired of being lost in the never ending cycle of her thoughts, or at least that's what she told herself. She needed to get out of this house, she needed to do something. But what?

Then the idea hit her like a ton of breaks. 'Of course why didn't I think of that before?' Pan thought. Then she grabbed her jacket, and took off towards her destination.

Pan use to love how long the flight took in high school because it gave her time to be with her time to be with her own thoughts, but right now they were the last thing she wanted to be alone with.

Try as she might, she couldn't kept her thoughts at bay. At first she tried to channel her thoughts towards Grayson and how she couldn't wait for him to come home, but her thoughts must have hated her because they kept drifting back to Vegeta and Trunks. 'Damn those Briefs men' Pan thought.

Finally, Pan saw her destination. The house next to her childhood home; it was her grandparent's home, which she knew like the back of her hand. Before knocking on the door, Pan checked her house for any ki's, but both of her parents were gone. Which was expected since it was in the middle of the work day. Videl had gone back to work when Pan was in high school, much to the delight of her 14 year old self. But she guessed it was good for her mother, since later that year was when she snuck onto the space ship with her grandfather and Trunks.

Pan sighed, and then she knocked on the door. From inside the house, Pan heard a call, "Whatever it is you're selling, I don't want it."

Pan had to laugh; her grandma still had a lot of fight left in her. "I'm not selling anything grandma." Pan said. And as soon as she uttered the word 'grandma', the door flew open, and Chi Chi already had Pan in a tight hug.

"Oh it's you Panny" Chi Chi said tightening her hug, "Sorry about not answering the door sooner, you wouldn't believe how many salesmen knock on my door every week. Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I would have cooked your favorite food."

"I'm not hungry" Pan said plainly.

"A Saiyan not hungry? Now there is a lie if I ever heard one." It was true that Pan could eat large amounts of food any time she pleased, but now she had no desire too. "What's going on Pan? Is it because Grayson is gone?"

"No" Pan said reluctantly.

"Then what is it? And don't give me that crap saying nothing is wrong." Chi Chi said folding her arms like she use to do when Pan would get into trouble when she was younger.

The look she was getting from her grandmother was sending shivers up her spine. Pan was sure that that look could stop a charging lion in its tracks.

Pan sighed, 'I should have just said it was Grayson.' Pan thought to herself. "Vegeta pissed me off." Pan said.

"Oh" Chi Chi said as if she expected something bigger, "Well he does that to everybody, and most days out of the years. What did he do this time?"

Pan bit her lip. There was really no way to tell how her grandmother would react. Goten wanted to go kill the smug prince, and he was a lot less violent then her grandmother. Pan decided just to bite the bullet and tell her what happened. "Vegeta and I were training, and he was just pounding me. He told me that grandpa Goku would be ashamed to call me his granddaughter."

Pan was expecting some sort of extreme reaction from her grandmother. Like grabbing her biggest cooking pot, and storming over to the Briefs' home as fast as she could. But the one thing she wasn't expecting was there to be no reaction at all. Chi Chi's face was blank of all emotion. Pan waved a hand in front of her grandmother's face to make sure she wasn't in shock. But then her grandmother began to speak.

"Well" Chi Chi said. Pan saw a small flash of angry in her face, but it was gone before Pan could register it as anger. "That's just Vegeta being himself."

"What?" Pan said dumbfounded with her reaction.

"You guys were training, and he said it just to get under your skin. And by the looks of it, he succeeded."

"Huh"

"Pan, why are you letting him get to you like this?"

"Me, why aren't you upset at all?"

"Because once you are my age, you look at life through different eyes. Things tend to not to bother me as much as they use too."

"That's a lie, you were yelling at Goten just the other day."

"That because he should visit his mother more often." Chi Chi snapped returning to her old self. Pan raised her eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'. "Ok when it comes to things that involve Goku, I don't let them bother me. Neither should you."

"It hard not too" Pan said nervously rubbing her hands together.

"And why is that?"

Chi Chi was practically a human lie detector, but Pan knew her next word were really harsh. "Because I feel like I never knew him."

"What are you talking about, of course you knew him."

"I know the idea of him, and that's all I know."

"Pan you're acting ridiculous, he was you grandfather for Pete's sake."

"No I'm not; see it from my point of view."

"Ok Pan, then tell me your point of view."

"When I was younger, he and I were the closest we could ever be. Now just think of it this way, your four years old and your grandfather is your best friend. Then out of nowhere he leaves to train someone else. That was devastating to me. Then he comes back years later, and he is a child. Now if that wasn't bad enough, he leaves a year later and forever this time. So I knew him only a total of five years, and can't even remember half of them."

"Oh Panny," Chi Chi said grabbing Pan and pulling her into a tight bear hug. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, but you don't know how wrong you are."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were born, you were basically his entire world. He spent every waking moment with you. Not to say that he didn't love me, or Gohan, or Goten just as much, but there was something special about you two together. It took me a while to figure out, but I think I finally did."

"What was so special about us?"

"Because when Goku was younger, his closest relationship was to his grandfather, or at least the man he called his grandfather. My thinking is that he saw a lot of himself in you, and wanted to have that same relationship. He loved you, and that's all you need to know. To hell with whatever Vegeta said, you know you can't trust what he said at face value, he always has a scheme going."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. There is one thing you should already know by now, we Son women are always right."

Pan laughed, "Yes we are"

Chi Chi smiled and then her face turned serious. "Hey what time is it?" Chi Chi searched the room for a clock, but found none.

Pan looked at her wrist watch, "It's about 4:30, Why?"

"Really? Well then I should get cooking." Chi Chi said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Cooking?" Pan asked following her into the kitchen.

"Yes it is getting close to dinner time isn't it?" Chi Chi said, grabbing way too many pots to be cooking for just two people, even if one of then was Saiyan.

"Are my parent's coming over?"

"No" Chi Chi said now in full cooking mode.

"Are Goten and Bra?"

"No"

"Bulma and Vegeta?"

"Nope"

"Then why are you cooking so much food?"

Chi Chi stopped her feverish assault of the kitchen. "I guess nobody really knows" Chi Chi said more to herself than to Pan.

"Knows what? Grandma do you have a secret?"

"Well I guess you could call it that, I like to think of it more as a hobby."

"What?"

"Well now that everyone is out of the house, I found myself with nothing to do. It was a little hard going from one extreme to another, so I decided to find something that I can be a real help with. I tried a bunch of stuff, till I found what I wanted to do."

"And that was cooking?"

"Well yes, what could be a better fit? Cooking for fifty people is a cake walk compared to feeding four Saiyans."

"Who are you cooking for?"

"I found this soup kitchen in the next town over that feeds people who are down on their luck. At first I was just serving, but the food left much to be desired. I started to ask why the food was so bad, and they told me that they didn't have the time to cook really good food for so many people. So why not use my skills to help them out? I use my kitchen because I know it so well and can get everything ready over here, and then finish it all over there."

Pan was stunned, "Wait, you said the next town over, how do you get everything over there?"

"Oh, well I got my drivers license after I started cooking for them." Chi Chi said like it was no big deal.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises? That's really great grandma, I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you, now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me."

That's all Pan needed to hear. She got into such a cooking storm that it rivaled Chi Chi. Pan enjoyed going to the soup kitchen with Chi Chi; it really gave her a perspective on her life. Pan help her grandmother clean up, and said her goodbyes.

When Pan was flying home, she stopped when something familiar caught her eye. It was the area where she had gotten lost so many years ago. Pan stopped for memory sake, and all so to say a goodbye to a part of her life.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you grandpa, I'm going to make you proud." Pan said to the wind. The wind blew and rustled her hair as if to say he had heard it. As an agreement, Pan did the signal that her grandfather taught her so long ago. Pan stood then for a moment, and then began the flight home again.

When Pan arrived home it was almost ten at night, and the house was completely dark. Pan was exhausted; all she wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep. Pan was so tired that she didn't feel the presence of someone in the house. Pan was so focused on the bed in the other room, that she didn't hear the footsteps on the hardwood floor as she passed through the living room. But she did snap out her daze when the intruder put their hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively Pan placed her hand over the intruder's, and in one movement flip the person over her shoulder. Before the person hit the ground, Pan was in the air doing her own flip. The intruder hit the ground, and a split second later Pan was straddling the intruder. Pan raised her fist prepare to deliver the final blow, but then she saw the intruder's face.

Pan paused and realized she was breathing heavily. Between breaths, Pan finally spoke. "Grayson?"

"Hey Pan" Grayson said breathlessly. He was obviously hurting.

"What are you doing here?" Pan said jumping off of him, and pulling him up to the couch.

Grayson gasped a little out of pain, "Well this is my home, and I thought I'd surprise my wife." Grayson then clutched his ribs in pain.

"Sorry about that." Pan said as she went to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"No it was my own fault, I should have known better than to sneak up on you." Grayson said placing the ice pack on his rib.

"I'm sorry" Pan said again as she watched him wince in pain. "I didn't break anything at least."

"Always an upside" Grayson joked through the pain.

"Why are you back anyway? You said you be gone at least till next week." Pan said scooting a little bit closer to him.

Grayson smiled and put his arm around her pulling her close, but making sure not to hit his sore spot. "Boss let me go, my job was done early." Grayson pulled her in for a kiss, but he felt something was wrong the moment their lips touched. "What's wrong Pan?"

"Nothing I'm just tired is all." Pan wasn't lying, she was exhausted.

Grayson just smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well then let's get some sleep."

The couple took their places in their bed. Grayson tried to wrap his arm around Pan, but quickly found that to painful to do. Grayson quickly fell asleep with his hand holding his ribs. Pan quickly fell asleep soon after. For the first time since her wedding night, she felt like they were a couple.

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed the last chapter. It was way more than one. So what did you think of this one? Love it, hate it, I don't really care, I just want to hear from you guys. Oh to to you guys who guessed that either Grayson was going to die, or Pan was going to get pregnant, or whatever...You're wrong. True, I had thought of those at one time or another, but I am trying to tell a story nobody has before. I really don't know what that will be because when I write a chapter, I only have a basic idea that I want to happen. Most of the time I have no idea what I am going to write, till I sit down to do it. I have no idea how this story will devleop, but I promise it will be a great story. So please comment.**


	5. Flashbacks

Trunks was alone now. He was completely alone, with no one around for miles. But this is how he wanted it. Now he had nothing to do except face his emotions. Trunks did not want to be like his father.

Not that Vegeta was a bad man; in fact, Trunks looked up to his father in a lot of ways. But his emotions towards family and friends left a lot to be desired. Trunks didn't blame his father, he had gone from one culture to another, and for the most part had adapted nicely.

Trunks believed that his mother was the reason why his father was so willing to forget some things about his fallen planet. Love was the most powerful thing in the universe, well true love was. Everyone he'd known had found their true love, like it was no trouble at all. Why was it so hard for him? Why did it feel like life had just kicked him in the groin in the love department?

He thought that Chloe was his true love. She had everything he was looking. Chloe had been his breath of fresh air in a sea of gold digging whores. Was that why he fell hard for her? Was it because she was different, but not the right kind of different?

Now that he thought about it, Chloe and him were set up to fail. Without really realizing it, they both had changed themselves to be with each other. But the funny part about it was that they had changed themselves over little things. If they had just been themselves, they could have worked out, and had a long happy life together. In a way, he was glad they didn't.

Trunks was still very upset with the way she left. But if she had just set him down, and talked to him like an adult, he would have seen it her way. Once he thought about it of course.

Chloe and Trunks just didn't fit together like his parents, or Goku and Chi Chi, or Gohan and Videl, or Krillin and 18, Goten and Bra, or Pan and Grayson. But in all honesty, he wasn't really sure if Pan and Grayson belonged in that group. Trunks had only seen the man one time before the actual wedding, and he could not remember the couple ever interacting with one another in front of him. But there was one thing he was sure about Pan, and that was that she wasn't an irrational person. She would not marry someone who she did not love.

Trunks winced at that thought. "Even Pan can find true love. What's wrong with me?" Trunks said a loud to no one.

He wasn't trying to say that Pan was ugly or could never fall in love. In fact, Pan had grown into quite the beautiful woman. No, he was just asking why love was so obviously blind to him. When Chloe had walked into his life, he was sure he had found love, but it looked like he was wrong.

_Flashback_

'_Where the hell is this classroom?' Trunks thought looking down at a map, and wandering the halls of West City University. He had been looking for his business class for the pass ten minutes. 'Why can't they number these rooms logically?'_

_Finally Trunks had found the classroom that matched the one on his schedule. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door. _

"_Well, well, well" The professor said to an almost full class, "Look who just walked through the door."_

_Trunk raised his eyebrow at the professor. This was the first day of classes and it was hard to find this one in particular. "Sorry for being late, this class was hard to find for some reason. It won't happen again."_

_The professor looked at Trunks, then back to the class. "Class, meet the future business leader of one of the biggest companies in the world. See he's just like the rest of you; he's late for classes. But unlike the rest of you, he won't have to struggle for years to make it to the top, he was born on top. Make a note class; not everything is fair, and people who don't deserve it get things handed to them." The professor turned his gaze back to Trunks, and said, "You may take a seat now Mr. Briefs. And if you ever are late to class again, don't bother showing up because I will have already dropped you from the course."_

_Trunks didn't know what to think, so he just took the closest seat he could find._

_The professor went over what they were going to cover in the course. One of the subjects was going to be Capsule Corps. 'Great' Trunks thought to himself._

_Over the course of the class period, about ten other students had come in late. But there was no public humiliation, or threat of failing the class. And every time another student walked in, Trunks' anger rose._

_When the class was over, the professor asked if there were any questions. Trunks was about to raise his hand, when he was beaten to it by someone behind him. _

"_Yes, you in the back" The professor said._

"_Yes I was wondering if you were going to call out any of the students that came in late, or is it just going to be Mr. Briefs?" A female voice asked. Trunks turned around to see a very beautiful green-eyed, brunette girl._

"_I don't see how that is any of your business, Miss?" The professor said._

"_Skye, Chloe Skye" The girl named Chloe said boldly. "And I think it's all our business if we're going to be dropped from the class if we're late. Or is that too only for Mr. Briefs?" Trunks was impressed, this girl had guts._

"_Are you asking for special treatment for Mr. Briefs?"_

"_Well if that is your definition of special treatment, then I don't think any of us want it." The students began to snicker, "No, I believe we all deserve a fair chance at this class."_

"_I fail to see how you have any say how I teach my class."_

"_I don't have any say, but I believe the University does. It is your duty to teach every student with the same respect, no matter what family they were born into."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I care because I would like to think that if I was born into a life of privilege, I would be treated the same as everyone else, no better and no less. And before you threaten me with any repercussions for speaking up, just know that am studying to become a lawyer and in one of my first classes we study the school's constitution and the law for the entire country, so I know my rights and I won't be afraid to report you."_

_The professor mumbled something under his breath, and then all he said was. "Class dismissed."_

_Chloe was one of the first students to pack up. As she walked out of the classroom she said, "Thank you for the lesson."_

_Trunks quickly packed up his things, and ran after Chloe. Trunks saw Chloe walking a head of him, and he called after her._

"_Miss Skye, could I speak with you for a minute?"_

_Chloe turned around and smiled, "For the future leader of Capsule Corps. I have two minutes. To what do I owe this great honor, Mr. Briefs?" _

"_Just Trunks, just call me Trunks."_

"_And you can just call me Chloe."_

"_Right" Trunks said, "I just wanted to say thanks, and I was wondering if you might want to get a coffee with me or something?"_

"_You mean like a date?"_

"_Yes, so what do you say?"_

_Chloe smiled brightly, "I say thanks, but not thanks." Chloe turned on her heel, and before she was out of ear shot, she said, "You have to try harder then that, better luck next time."_

_Trunks smiled. The girl was playing hard to get, and something about that excited him. It was a pleasant change from all the girls throwing themselves at him. Not to mention, he was up to the challenge. _

_End of Flashback_

Trunks didn't see her again for a while after that year, and she never budged on not going out with fact he would see the girl until after his trip into space with Pan and Goku.

_Flashback_

_The more this guy drowned on, the more Trunks eyelids came closer to meeting. This guy had no flare for speaking. Trunks had heard proposals like this his entire professional career, but this had to be the most boring one he had ever heard._

_The man who was speaking wasn't special. He was an older man, heavier set, and trying desperately to hide the fact that he was completely bald. His team seemed to be different variations of him._

_As Trunks closed his eyes sleepily, the man said, "If you can just bare with us, our lawyer seems to be running late and once she arrives we can move on to the legal aspect of this proposal."_

_Trunks opened his eyes lazily, and said in a very bored tone, "Just go on with the rest of the proposal while we wait, once she arrives you can come back to this part."_

_Trunks watched as the man fumbled to continue his obviously rehearsed speech. 'Note to self, find out the name of this company, and never work with them again.'_

_Trunks' world became completely black for a moment as he gave in to the need to sleep. But his eye's popped open again as soon as he heard her voice. _

'_Chloe' _

_Trunks surprised himself at remembering her name so quickly. He had a hard enough time remembering any his girlfriend's name, but he can remember the name of the girl that blew him off all those years ago._

_The rest of the meeting Trunks paid much more attention; but not to the proposal, but to the girl that caught him by surprise. _

_Her specking part was brief; she just stated to basic legal ramifications and sat back down. The rest of the presenters perked up when they noticed Trunks wasn't napping anymore._

_The meeting was soon over, and Trunks leaped out of his seat only to be bombarded with handshakes and congratulations. Trunks scanned the crowd for the one person he wanted to talk too._

_Trunks looked over at the seat that used to be occupied the girl who he was drawn too, only to see the door close behind her. Trunks excused himself from the crowd, and began the chase. _

_Trunks jerked his head in the direction of a 'ding' sound. He turned his head just in time to see the elevator close with Chloe inside._

'_Shit' Trunks thought to himself. He then made sure the coast was clear, and then he took off at Saiyan speed down the stairs._

_Trunks arrived in the lobby just in time to see the elevator doors open. Trunks hung back as to not draw attention to the fact that there should be no way for him to be in the lobby the same time as Chloe. _

_As soon as Chloe made it too the front door, that's when Trunks made his move. Trunks ruffled his hair, and loosened his tie a bit, to make it seem like he had run down the stair like any normal man would do._

"_Miss Skye!" Trunks yelled, but she did not hear him. "Miss Skye!"_

_The second attempted got her attention. She stopped right as she opened the door and turned around. "Tru…I mean Mr. Briefs, is something wrong?"_

"_I believe I told you to call me Trunks many years ago." Trunks said with his lady-killer smile. _

"_Excuse my formality, but I thought the use of first names were lost as soon as you shouted 'Miss Skye'." Chloe said smiling back. "I believed I also told you to call me Chloe."_

"_Please excuse me also, I've been though a lot since then and you can never trust the things people say when they are younger."_

"_Why Trunks, are you saying I'm not trustworthy?" _

"_Not at all, I'm just saying people change."_

"_I haven't"_

"_Yes you have"_

"_How?"_

"_Hey look at that, it's lunch time." Trunks said looking at his wristwatch, and briefly changing the subject. "Hey how about we finish this talk at the café down the street?"_

"_Fine, but how have I changed?"_

"_You just agreed to go out with me."_

_End of Flashback_

Trunks chuckled remembering that at the café, Chloe had clarified that it was just a lunch between friends not a date. That soon changed as they went out on more of these 'lunches'. They soon had a budding romance that all the media wanted to be witnesses too.

"Where did it go wrong?" Trunks asked out loud.

He didn't have long to dwell on the million dollar question, because another memory flashed into his mind thanks to a certain Ki flare.

"_It will be our signal now, Pan." _

Trunks' own voice rang threw his mind. "I told you I'd be there for you, Pan. You've never let me down before, and I never will again."

Without a second thought Trunks leaped over the railing, and took the sky.

"I'm coming Pan."

**Sorry guys. I had math classes up the ying-yang during summer semester. Now thing have calmed down, and I have come back. I understand people might of stopped reading, but I will never abandon this story. I will try to update every two week, or sooner. If you think I'm taking to long, or if you have ideas for the story, shoot me a messege and i'll get back to you. Sorry times 1 millon, please comment if you are still reading, I'd like to know if anyone is.**


	6. Why Are You Here

Pan had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She felt really guilty about injuring Grayson, and the worst part about it is that it should have never happened. She was trained better than to be caught by surprised, and if Vegeta ever found out, she'd be signed up for his eight hour training sessions for months.

Pan would fall asleep for a few minutes, and then she'd be awoken by the pained gasped from her sleeping husband. Every time this happened the guilt got worse.

Pan fell back asleep at 3:01 am, but again at 3:09 was awoken by a noise. This time it wasn't Grayson.

Learning from her mistake before, Pan scanned the Ki, but she recognized it almost instantly.

Letting out an annoyed sighed, "What the hell Trunks?" Pan removed the bed covers, and made as little noise as possible as she made her way towards the source of the Ki.

Pan walked towards the living room, and found her long time friend sprawled out on the couch like he owned the place. Pan stopped stared directly at Trunks, and then continued on towards the front door.

"Well hello to you to Pan" Trunks said standing up, but getting no response from Pan he followed her, "Hey aren't you going to say anything?"

Pan grabbed a hoodie that was hanging by the door, and pulled it over her head. "Would you mind keeping your voice down while we are still in the house, I don't want to explain why you are in the house at three in the morning to my husband. Come outside and we can talk."

Trunks nodded in agreement, and followed Pan out the front door. "Yeah that would be something difficult to explain." Trunks said after the door closed behind her.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?" Pan asked.

"What are you talking about 'what am I doing here'? You called me here."

"I didn't call yo…" Pan stopped as it clicked in her mind, "The signal"

"Yeah," Trunks said smiling, "You didn't think I forgot about it did you?"

Pan let a small grin escape her wall of a face, "Sorry about that, it wasn't that big of an issue."

"Pan I know you, and I know what that signal means to you. If you used it, something was wrong."

Pan bit her lip.

"What happened Pan?"

"I was alone." Pan spoke very quietly

"What?"

"I was newly married and I was alone" Pan exhaled, "Before I told you about the signal, I did it all the time when I was alone; it was just a coping thing."

"I know" Trunks said

Pan jerked her head in his direction, "You knew?"

"The first time I came and found you, wasn't the first time I felt the Ki signal." Trunks looked guilty, Pan couldn't understand why. "I'm sorry, I thought it was some training thing, if I knew you felt that alone I would have come sooner."

"Trunks you make it sound like I was some suicidal teen, who'd go home and cut myself." Pan rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie she had on, she just realized it was Grayson's because it was huge on her. Pan then showed off her forearms, "See Trunks no scars. I felt alone, I do the signal, and I got over it end of story."

"Why are you acting like this Pan?"

"Because you should be dealing with your own issues and not mine"

"I come when my friends need me."

"So now all the sudden I'm a good enough friend for you to drop everything, but for the last few years I wasn't?"

"Gosh Pan why are you making this so difficult" Trunks said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because Trunks, I lost a friend when she came into your life." Pan was starring directly into his eyes with an unflinching cold expression. "And I didn't have too many to begin with."

Trunks was silent, he didn't want to stop her because she was finally being honest with him.

"You let her change you, and the worst part about it is you didn't even see it."

"Pan…" Trunks started, but was cut off.

"I think you should leave now Trunks."

"Why?"

"I want my best friend back."

"And how the hell does me leaving have any to do with our friendship?" Trunks said grapping her arm to stop her from leaving.

Pan shrugged off his grasp, "Because as long as you're wallowing in her leaving you, you will never be your old self again. Now go back, and get in shape enough to go around with Vegeta, God knows he'll want more after he's through with me."

Trunks pulled a face, "Why would my father want you in a training session?"

"Cause I lost focus, and I let my guard down."

Trunks suddenly became worried, "Pan what happened; are you hurt?"

"No Trunks," Pan turn and grasped the door knob, "Go now"

"No" Trunks said grabbing Pan by the shoulder, "Not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine" Pan said turning to face him, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you will leave and not come back till you are over her."

"I promise"

"I came home, and I was in my own little world. I didn't realize someone else was in the house till I felt a hand on my shoulder. Long story short, my husband is now in bed and nursing a couple broken ribs."

Trunks busted into laughter.

"It's not funny" Pan said threw clenched teeth.

"I sorry Pan, but it kind of is."

"Whatever Trunks, but it's time for you to leave."

"Fine I'll leave, but the second I get back I want to get our friendship back on track."

"That all depends on you; I'm not the one who changed."

"We all change Pan; just some of us do it with age but others by force."

"Well I guess we'll see that when you get back." Pan opened her front door, "Goodbye Trunks."

"It's not goodbye Pan, its goodnight" Trunks said.

"Either way, it's time to leave"

"Goodnight Pan"

"Goodnight Trunks"

Pan walked back into her house, and put the hoodie back on the hook. Pan turned back around, and was now face to face with Grayson, who was grabbing at his side.

"Where did you go?" Grayson asked, pain obviously in his voice. As far as Pan could tell there was no anger, just curiously. So she knew he hadn't seen Trunks.

"A friend needed to talk." Pan said trying not to show the fact that she was hiding something from him.

"At three in the morning?" Grayson winced as he said that.

"You really need to be in bed, and I think you should see a doctor as soon as possible." Pan said as she wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him back into the bedroom.

Grayson gently slid back into the bed, "Way ahead of you babe, going there first thing in the morning." Pan then took her place in the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. "But no changing the subject, who needed to talk to you at three in the morning?"

Pan was about to lie about it being Trunks, but then she thought why. There was no reason to cover up the fact that it was Trunk. They were just friends, and not really good ones at that. Grayson was her husband, and she should never try to hide something from him.

"Trunks"

"That family friend of yours that owns Capsule Corps, who's wife left him?"

"Yeah"

"I thought he went into hiding at some island hundreds of miles away?"

"He is…" Grayson look at Pan as if I was crazy, 'Oh right doesn't know about super powers' Pan told herself. "I mean he is in hiding, but the island thing was just a rumor that the Briefs family leaked to the press." Pan was a little upset that she did have to lie after all

"Oh" Grayson said, "Well why did he need to see you so early?"

"Trunks just needed to know he had friends who will be there for him once he is ready to be in the public eye again."

"He couldn't do that at normal hours?"

"Trunks never had normal hours." Pan said laughing.

"Well when he gets back, maybe I should have a sit down with him."

"Why would you do that?"

"To tell him what is appropriate to do with my wife and what is not."

"No need to mark your territory," Pan said bringing up her left hand for him to see, "you already have me. I not going anywhere and Trunks has a lot of growing to do before I even consider him as good as of friend as I use too."

"Still…"

"Still nothing" Pan said leaning over and kissing Grayson on the lips.

Grayson tried to pull her closer to him, but the pain was too much. "Man, I wish there was some magic pill that could instantly heal me."

Then an idea popped into her mind, "While you're at the doctor's tomorrow I think I'm going to go visit my parents, but I'll be back for lunch if you want to go somewhere."

"Umm sure, but why the sudden urge to see your parents."

"Just you wait and see."

Grayson and Pan chit-chatted for a few more minutes longer until they both fell asleep, but this time Pan's guilt was lifted because of the idea she had.

**The Next Day**

Pan had to help Grayson into his uniform, since he was going to the doctor on the base, but once he was dressed and gone, Pan took to the skies towards her childhood home.

As Pan reached her parents home, she was relived that she caught her father at one of his work from home days.

Pan landed on the front step and knocked at the front door, which was weird but she didn't live there anymore, so she knocked but then let herself in.

"Dad are you home?" Pan called out.

"In here Panny." Gohan called from his study.

Pan walked down the hall, and into her father's office. Gohan was up on the latter grabbing a book from the top shelf, and instead of climbing down, Gohan jumped down. Which was a good ten feet off the ground.

"Never one to act your age huh Pop?" Pan said plopping down into one of the many chairs in the office.

"Nope" Gohan said taking a seat across from her "Doesn't run in the family."

"You can say that again." Pan said smiling.

"So Panny, what do I owe this pleasant surprise too?"

Pan inhaled deeply, she knew she was going to get a lecher. "I need your help"

"With what?"

"I need a senzu bean" Pan knew that she wasn't going to get away with just asking for one, because they weren't used as often as they were when there was an opponent to fight.

"Why?"

"Ok if I tell you, will you try to understand that I already feel guilty enough for it?"

"What happened Pan?" Gohan face grew serious.

"I sort of…broke… Grayson's ribs."

Pan was expecting a lecher, yelling, but what she wasn't expecting was for her father to burst into laugher.

Gohan calmed down enough to ask, "So I see that like everything else in life, you're rough in the bedroom."

Pan face turned a bright shade of pink, and her mouth opened with surprise at what her father had just said. "Dad! No, just no, it didn't happen that way. And why would you even jump to that conclusion."

"Pan I'm not naïve about what a couple does after their married, and what even some people do before. How do you think you came to be?" Pan's face went even brighter at that, "You're a married woman now, and there is no need to hold back anything any more."

"Well, it didn't happen that way." Pan said not believing her father was being so open with her.

"Ok what way did it happen?"

Pan then explained the whole incident. "…and then when I was about to punch the intruder in the face, I realized it was Grayson. But I had broken a couple of his ribs by flipping him over my back."

"Pan…"

"I know I know, it was stupid and reckless and I should have my guard up at all times."

"Well I don't know about all the time, but you should have a sense of your surrounding at all time. I'm not going to lecher you Pan, because you've already done that. But I will remind you that you chose to not tell Grayson about our heritage, and that means a life time of hiding something from someone you vowed to share everything with. A for a marriage to truly be great, that means trusting and telling them everything. Just something for you to think about."

"I will dad" Truth was she was already thinking about it, she didn't like hiding things from Grayson, "so can I have one?"

"Sure," Gohan grab a random book off the shelf and opened it to reveal that it was hollow and a bag of beans were hidden in it. "Had to hide them, Goten when he was a teenager would dare Trunks to do things that require enormous amounts of energy even for them. But he would take my supply to cheat."

"One of the only smart things he ever thought of." Pan joke.

"So I hid them in the only thing I knew he never looked at." Gohan and Pan both burst into laugher.

Gohan handed over one bean to his daughter. "Just think about what I told you."

"I will dad" Pan said as Gohan pulled her into a hug. "Thanks"

"Come back anytime"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Panny"

Pan then flew off towards the restaurant she and Grayson said that they would meet at. Just as she landed in the ally closest to the restaurant, she got a text message from Grayson that told her he was a couple of minutes away.

Pan got a table and ordered the food and drinks, she knew exactly what Grayson liked here. Pan saw his car pull up the second the food arrived. Pan quickly cut up the bean, and hid it in his food.

"Hey babe" Grayson said kissing Pan quickly and taking the seat opposite Pan, but still wincing.

"So what did the doctor say?" Pan said taking a bite of her food, trying to mentally will him to do the same.

Grayson took out a pill bottle and took one of the pills out of it, "Well he gave me these for starters, but told me not to operate anything for four after. So looks like I'll be in a bit more pain till after lunch."

"Why not take them now? I can drive you home." Pan said, grateful that there could be an excuse for his sudden recovery.

"You didn't drive here yourself?"

"No I walked"

"Pan this place is miles away from our house, why didn't you just drive."

"I wanted the exercise. Now take the pill, so you can stop being in pain."

Grayson didn't argue, he just took the pill and began eating his food.

Pan breathed a little bit easier now. "So what is the extent of the damage?"

"Well nothing was broken, just severely bruised." Pan was relieved at that, "Oh and by the way I am now known as the guy whose wife can beat him up."

"Sorry about that" Pan said

"It's not your fault, I should know better than to sneak up on you."

At then end of lunch, Pan noticed he had eaten all his food. She was relived at this, but she also noticed something else. They had been at the restaurant for at least an hour an a half, but Grayson showed no sign of dizziness or exhaustion.

"Grayson, how are you feeling?" Pan asked as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm actually feeling really great right now, those pills really work."

'Note to self, senzu beans counteract prescription medication.' Pan thought, "Well that's great babe." The couple soon drove into their driveway, and entered their home.

Pan went into the kitchen and began sorting through the mail that was on the counter. She jumped a little as she felt Grayson's arms snaked around her waist.

"Just so you know," Grayson whispered into her ear, "I'm feeling no pain right now."

Pan turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms still around her waist. "Is that so?" Pan said with a little mischief in her eyes.

Grayson planted a passionate kiss on her lips, Pan eagerly accepted it. "Now let's get back to that honeymoon we never got around too."

**well there you go, a little late but I hope you like it. Please comment, I want to hear from you even if you tell me I suck. Who's still reading it?**


	7. Trunks is Back

**One Month Later**

Pan and Vegeta were in the gravity room training. Pan didn't forget about what Vegeta had said to her, but she wasn't as angry as she was before.

Pan had come back to train a couple of weeks ago. She had just walked in, and nodded at Vegeta, who nodded back. There was this silent promise between the two of them not to speak about that day, and just to keep training. Pan focused her anger and resentment towards the training and had improved considerably.

Vegeta let out a pained grunt as Pan kneed him in the gut. "Very impressive" Vegeta said while catching his breath. "Your more focused, more of a challenge, I can finally take off the kid gloves."

"Bring it on" Pan said smirking.

Vegeta leaped forward at incredible speeds, but Pan saw this coming, 'So predictable' Pan thought, and prepared to phase out of the way, but something her mind pick up stopped her dead in her tracks.

_Crack_

Vegeta's fist made contact with Pan's face hard.

"Son of a…" Pan began to swear, as she held the side of her face.

"Why in the hell did you drop all defenses? You should never…"

"I know, I know…Never let you guard down. But…" Pan paused to scan again to make sure it was true.

"But what you foolish girl, speak or fight." Vegeta said raising his fist again.

Pan caught it this time, "He's coming back."

"Who" Vegeat said a little on edge since he could not sense anything, "Tell me now"

"Trunks," Pan said quietly, "He's coming back"

"How could you possible know that, that woman gave him one of those blasted ki blockers."

"I don't know how, but I can feel him."

Sure enough the alarm on the gravity room went off too warn that someone was entering and that the gravity would return to normal. Within seconds Pan felt the pressure on her body lift, and saw the door fly open.

"Damn Woman, what did I tell you about my training?" Vegeta snarled.

"20+ years of marriage, two children, and inventing any training device that pops into that thick skull of yours, and still I am woman to you." Bulma said defiantly.

"What is it?"

"I just thought you should know your son called, and has decided it was time to come home."

Vegeta eyed Pan, who just stood emotionless.

"I think I should go home now." Pan said dryly.

"Nonsense Pan, you are basically family, and one of Trunks' closest friends." Bulma said.

"No, I should go," Pan said, "Grayson is coming home tonight, and he's been gone for three weeks and I want to be there when he gets home."

"Oh I completely forgot," Bulma said smacking her head, "Well how selfish of me to keep you here when your husband hasn't seen you in weeks. Well we'll just have to throw a huge party for Trunks to get the whole crew together."

Pan saw that coming, "That will be nice"

"Oh Pan, your just so grown up now, it makes me feel old."

"Quit you're blabbering Woman." Vegeta said.

"It must be nice to have a husband who leaves for long periods of time." Bulma said clearly trying to piss Vegeta off. "Not to say that your husband is an arrogant asshole like some people. I bet you're even sad when Grayson leaves."

"Well yeah…" Pan said but this was clearly a ploy for Vegeta to get pissed off.

"If you want me to leave Woman, I leave."

"Who said I ever wanted that, I just speaking with Pan here."

"The gravity room is for training not for talking so get out."

"Fine Honey dinner will be ready when Trunks arrives." Bulma said with fake smile on her face, and left the GR.

Pan nodded at Vegeta and then left, Bulma was waiting for her outside.

"Sorry Pan, but I couldn't let a chance to screw with him go by."

"No problem I'm use to it." Pan smiled.

"Well give Grayson my best, but I doubt that will be on your mind when he walks through the door."

"Probably not" Pan said blushing.

"Oh how romantic, I bet all that time apart does wonders for you guys."

"Umm… I think I should get going."

"Best not to keep him waiting, bye Pan"

"Bye Bulma"

Pan then began to fly.

"I'm thinking about having the party in two days, so keep that in mind. I give you a call with more detail" Bulma yelled.

"Can't wait" Pan said.

Pan then flew off towards her home. As she was flying, she looked at her watch. 'I still have two hours before he'll be home.'

As Pan got closer to her house, she began to descend but something caught her eye. She saw another power trail that usually follows people when they are flying a high speeds. She knew who it was, and could sense that the time away had got him back to the level of his formal powerful self.

She noticed that he didn't stop, there was no way he didn't sense her, so she took it as a sign that they would meet up later and talk.

Pan threw open the front door of her house, and quickly threw something in the oven so Grayson could have something to eat when he gets home. Pan looked at her watch, 'One hour' she thought.

Pan ran to the bedroom and hopped into the shower. When she was done, she threw something on, and then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was one of those old shows where the wife sits at home, and waits on the husband hand and foot. Pan scoffed at the TV, and then sensed him open the door. It wasn't long till she felt him behind her.

Pan felt his hands wrap around her eyes. "Guess who" Grayson whispered into her ears, "and just so you know I've learned from mistake the last time, I'll give you a hint. I live here too."

"Well let me think," Pan said laughing, "I think I need another hint."

Grayson laughed then said, "Oh I got it." Grayson removed one of his hands, and covered both of Pan's eyes with one. The he kissed her gently on her lips.

Pan sat there in silence for a minute, "Well that could be any number of people."

Grayson removed his hand and glared at her.

Pan couldn't help but laugh, "I was only joking honey."

"I better be the only one kissing you." Grayson said, and then kissed her again. "Because I'd have to kill the guy who tried."

"Don't worry; you're the only one for me." Pan and Grayson then turned their attention back towards the TV. The show showed the wife cooking and cleaning, and then she had to drop everything as soon as the husband got home to greet him. But she still had to make sure dinner was on the table on time.

"You know, I never liked the idea of that kind of marriage." Grayson spoke, sitting right next to her.

"What? I thought that was every man's dream, having a wife who is only there to fulfill his every whim." Pan said resting against his chest.

"No, if I wanted that I would have married a robot." Grayson said kissing Pan's forehead. The image of 18 and Krillin popped into Pan's mind, and she had to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you'd probably save yourself a lot of trouble and frustration if you would have just married a robot." Pan joked, to cover up her slip.

"Why, are you saying you're difficult?" Grayson said smiling slyly. "I had no idea" He said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Pan playfully slapped him, "I could make you're life worst if you like."

"You can only make my life better." Grayson said pulling her closer to him.

"Well isn't that the…" Pan said leaning closer to his face, Grayson closed his eyes in anticipation. Then Pan pulled away, "…the cheesiest line ever spoken."

"Hey I thought it was pretty smooth" Grayson said smiling.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Well you could kiss me"

"Nah"

"Oh come on Pan" Grayson said giving her puppy dog eyes "I've been gone for weeks now, I really missed you."

"Oh did you now"

Grayson pulled her into his arms, so that they were now face to face. "Didn't you miss me?"

Pan breath was caught in her throat; Grayson can still take her breath away in an instant.

Their face move closer to each other.

Closer…

Closer…

Almost touching…

Just centimeters away…

Then the phone began to ring.

Pan turned her head, and began to get off the couch but Grayson grabbed her.

"Let the message machine get it." Grayson growled trying to pull her face back to his.

"It will only take a second," Pan said easily escaping his grip.

"Hello" Pan said picking up the phone.

"Hi Pan"

"Hi Bulma"

"I know I'm cutting into your alone time with your husband, but I just wanted to tell you we're having a little get together on Saturday."

"We'll be there"

"Great"

"How is he?"

"I was worried, but he seems to be back to his normal self."

"When you say normal?"

"I mean pre-Chloe Trunks, it like he totally forgot about her."

"I can't wait to see that."

"You will on Saturday, see you then."

"Yeah see you."

Pan hung up the phone, and walked in a daze back to Grayson. 'Pre-Chloe Trunks', was all Pan kept thinking.

"Who was it?" Grayson asked.

Pan snapped back into reality, "Oh it was Bulma, she's having a party on Saturday."

"Great," Grayson said excitedly, "I haven't gotten to hang out with your family since the wedding. I want to get to know them better,"

"Why" Pan asked.

"Because if they are the people who molded you into the woman you are today, I want to thank them."

Pan smiled. Grayson is such a great guy, and she wondered why she ever lived without him. "Well you will on Saturday." And Pan could see the old Trunks make his return.

**Yeah this chapter is really short, and with the amount of time I blew this off, there is no excuse. I will try to explain, I wrote half this chapter the first week in Nov, and I was going to finish it that week but something happened. I invited the guy I have liked since May to an concert, and I got up enough courage at the end of the night to ask him out on a date, (since he thought we were only going as friends to the concert). He said he wanted to be just friends. So I was really down on love, and hit a wall on the story line. I swear there will be more Pan/Trunks interaction in the next chapter. Please just hang in there with me.**


	8. Transformation

Pan got out of the passenger side of Grayson's car, and looked up at the Capsule Corps compound. For some reason she was starting to feel uneasy about being here. She wasn't sure why, since she had been there many time since she had been married. Grayson seemed to pick up on her uneasiness.

"You ok Pan?" Grayson asked walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm" Pan said, "What, yeah I'm ok."

Grayson smiled, "Don't try and hid it, I know that something is on your mind."

"It's just I haven't seen Trunks in a while, I just wondering how he's holding up." Pan said, 'And his ki is overwhelming right now' Pan added in her mind.

"I'm sure he's fine, a guy like him will get over it in no time." Grayson said, "He's got girls lined up around the corner for him."

Pan's expression turned to one on anger and confusion, "Why would you ever say that?" Pan ripped away from Grayson's grip, "Trunks is nothing like what those magazines paint him out to be. Trunks is a great friend, and he was an even better husband. He gave Chloe everything he could, and she just left him without even an explanation. He was devastated, and you think he's going to go jump in the bed of the first willing girl." Pan began to walk away.

"Pan" Grayson grabbed her.

"No Grayson, that was low. I never knew you would kick a guy when he's down."

"Pan" Grayson said cupping his hands to her face forcing her to listen to him. "I wasn't trying to insult your friend."

Pan's face softened, "You weren't?"

"No I was trying to make you feel better about him, and to tell you that he won't be alone for the rest of his life. Not that he is alone now. If your reaction to a simple misunderstanding is anything like what the rest of your family would do, I think he is far from alone already."

Pan smiled, "I'm sorry I overreacted, it's just Trunks and I used to be very close. He was my best friend, and someone I could always count on to be there when I needed him."

"Why aren't you that close anymore?"

"Life got in the way, and we drifted apart." Pan said, because she couldn't have said that she was jealous and stopped talking to him after his wedding. "He was there for me so many times, and I couldn't be there for him the one time he needed me."

"Well you can now, you can change things."

"I hope so." Pan said.

The couple walked into the back yard where the party was being held and were immediately greeted by Pan's parents.

"Pan, honey, it's great to see you." Videl said taking her daughter into a tight hug. "I heard you visit with your Grandmother a lot, but you never stop by to see us."

Gohan, in the meantime, was greeting Grayson with a very strong handshake. "Hey Grayson, how's married life treating you?"

"Well being that I'm married to the most beautiful girl and your daughter, I would say that things are going just great." Grayson said hiding the fact that his hand was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Good answer," Gohan said with a smirk, he could sense the pain he had caused to his son-in-law. Gohan didn't hate Grayson; he actually thought he was a very good guy. He just wanted to keep the boy on his toes, sort of a 'if you ever hurt my daughter, you'll regret it' type of relationship. "But you don't have to lie to me. I'm Pan's father; I know she is stubborn as the day is long."

"No really, it's going great so far. Then again, I leave every few weeks, so it's hard to get in fights."

Gohan was about to respond, when his wife pulled him into her conversation with Pan.

"Gohan," Videl said with that look he knew that meant she wanted him to agree with him.

"Whatever it is I agree with your mother." Gohan joked.

"Daddy, be serious." Pan said with a look of annoyance.

"Ok, what can I do for my two most favorite girls in the world?"

"I told Pan that I want her to come by and visit more often." Videl said flatly.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"It's not that I don't want to come home more often, it's how much she wants me to come by. I would basically be living at home again." Pan said.

"Ok, how about you come by every other weekend, and we'll call it even." Gohan said.

"Deal" Pan said before her mother could protest. "Well I'd love to stay and chat some more Mom and Dad, but I want to introduce Grayson to some people he didn't get to meet at the wedding." Pan grabbed Grayson, and sped off.

Videl glared over at Gohan, who was giving her his signature smile.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"You we're suppose to agree with me. Don't you want her to come by more?" Videl said.

"Of course I want to see Pan more, but I know that girl. You can't make her do anything. You have to get her to do things little by little, so it looks like you're giving up more to get her to agree."

"How are you getting anything out of her only visiting every other weekend?"

"I get to have more private time with the love of my life."

Videl smirked, "Really? Who is she?"

Gohan siled and pulled her closer to him. "I'll give you a hint." Gohan then kissed his wife.

"I think I'm going to need another hint."

Trunks had felt her the second she had pulled up to CC. It was hard not too; her ki seemed to mask all of the other ones around him. Trunks was inside CC, with the younger generation of the Z fighters. Goten, Uub, Bra, and Marron, who all had very high ki's in comparison to humans, but Pan's was almost the only thing he felt.

The conversation going on around him was lost to him the moment she stepped out of her car. Nobody's ki has ever been this strong to him.

After he was sure she wasn't coming in the building, he went to seek her out and ask her what was up. His exit didn't go unnoticed.

"Trunks where are you going?" Bra asked.

'Of course she's going to act like a younger version of Mom' Trunks thought, but then answered with, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Pan was standing back just watching her husband having a conversation with Yamcha and Tien. Pan was amazed that Grayson didn't seem the least bit phased by Tien's third eye. He actually was great around all the unusual members of the Z fighters; it got her thinking that maybe he could accept her unusual heritage.

A grunt behind her made Pan turn around, Vegeta was leaning against his favorite tree. His face made no change in emotion, but his energy gave off the impression he wanted to speak to her now. Pan leaned over to Grayson and told him that she would be right back. Then she walked over to Vegeta.

"Brat" Vegeta greeted her gruffly.

"Hello to you too Vegeta." Pan said, she wondered if he would ever address her by name, but saw that as a pointless dream.

"You ran before I could ask you what happen yesterday." Vegeta accused, "Not very Saiyan of you."

"Well being that I'm more human than Saiyan, it shouldn't surprise you." Pan said defiantly.

"The fact that you could pick up on the boy with that blasted ki blocker on, proves that you're more Saiyan then first thought."

"What are getting at?" Pan asked.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly, "I have my suspicions."

"Care to share?" Pan said getting angry.

"No," Vegeta said turning towards the gravity room. "I find it more entertaining to see how things play."

Pan's anger was now overflowing, "You think its fun to screw with people's lives? This isn't your planet, Prince."

"What did you say to me you third rate brat." Vegeta said turning around.

"Nothing you haven't heard before. You're prince of a dead race, with makes you nothing."

Vetega gazed cruelly at her, and then smirked, "If my race is so insignificant, why are to trying so hard to ascend? You should go back to that pitiful man you call a mate, and live out your life as what you'll always be." Vegata paused and watched the anger intensify on Pan's face. "A lonely human"

Pan's ki was growing rapidly and higher than it ever did before. The air around her was starting to flash gold. Her eyes flashed teal and her hair began to flash gold. The fighters around her turned her direction. Grayson started to turn, but Yamcha and Tien acted fast and got him to follow them away from the confrontation. Pan would have turn right then and there, if not for what happened next.

Pan was lost to the world; her anger was fueling the transformation. The power was overwhelming. But she was soon pulled back to reality by two arms pulling her back, and a voice whispering in her ear. "Pan don't do this, you're worked so hard."

Pan's ki instantly fell, and she looked up at the source of the voice. "Trunks…" She whispered before she fainted.

Trunks picked up Pan bridal style and began to take her to the medical wing of CC. As he was walking away, his father called after him.

"Why did you do that boy, she was almost there?" Vegeta said.

"Because father, as much as Pan wants to become a Super Saiyan, she has worked too hard to create a normal life to have it ripped from her. She needs to explain some things to her husband, instead of it being force in front of him."

Trunks walked faster into the house, and Vegeta turned and entered the gravity room.

Pan floated in and out of consciousness. She had heard the conversation Trunks had had with Vegeta. The next time she awoke she heard Trunks and Grayson talking. But try as she might, she could not open her eye, so she just listened as long as her body would remain conscious.

"What happened?" Grayson asked obviously worried.

"She was just overly exhausted and fainted." Trunks said covering for her.

"She was acting differently today."

"How so?" There was a pause, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go digging into your personal life."

"No, no, it's fine. Pan did say you guys use to be very close."

"Best friends" Trunks said with an air of sadness.

"What happen with you guys? Pan never goes into too much detail about what happened between you guys."

"Life happened is all, we just grew apart."

"Funny, that's what Pan said. Her exact words."

Trunks chuckled, "Maybe we are closer than we think."

"Trunks I just wanted to thank you for being there and taking care of Pan when she fainted. I really appreciate it."

"No worries"

Pan felt the blackness take her again. The next time Pan came around she could hear Trunks and her father talking.

"She did it; she was almost fully a Super Saiyan." Gohan said.

"If only Grayson wasn't here, we could have let her go all the way and then it would been easier for her the next time." Trunk said.

"Yeah it was a good thing that you were around to pull her back to reality that could have been a huge headache trying to explain it."

"Well maybe since she has the ability to change, that will make her change her mind."

"Let's hope"

Again Pan felt the darkness pulling her back. When Pan came around for the third time, she finally felt strong enough to open her eyes. Her eyes popped open and the world came into focus. Pan looked around the room, and her eye found the only other person in the room.

Trunk had his back turned looking at the computer monitor that must have been monitoring her vital signs. The computer gave some sort of signal and Trunks turned around.

"Pan you're awake." Trunks said getting up and going to her side.

Pan tried to talk but she didn't have the ability to form full sentences yet, "Trunks…" Pan said her voice raspy and weak.

"Hold on a sec Pan, I know we have some around here somewhere." Trunk searched around the room until he found what he was looking for, and then walked back to Pan. "Here eat this." Trunks then place the senzu bean he had in Pan's mouth.

Pan ate it with the little energy she had, and then she felt herself return to normal. "Thanks Trunks" Pan said sitting up.

"Anytime Pan"

"What happened, I can't really remember anything. The last thing I remember was being really angry at Vegeta, I mean really angry." Pan said rubbing her head.

"Well after my father pissed you off, you began to change."

"Change? Change to what?"

"Pan" Trunks sat down on her bed. "You were changing into a Super Saiyan."

Pan took a minute to take in the information. "You said I was changing, which meant I didn't. What happened?"

"Well after the confrontation with my father, you started to flash between Super Saiyan and your normal state. Your ki was rising extremely high. Everyone could feel it. Luckily, people thought fast enough to get Grayson away from the area."

"Grayson was there, oh great."

"Don't worry Pan, as far as he knows you were just overly tired and collapsed from exhaustion. Anyway, you were almost gone when I reach you and pulled you back. Then you collapsed from using so much energy."

"So I didn't make it all the way."

"No, unfortunately I had to pull you back before you could fully ascend. I had to act fast, as far as I knew, Grayson was standing right there."

"Thanks Trunks" Pan said smiling sadly.

"Pan this is a good thing." Trunks said lifting her chin up with his index finger so she was looking him in the eye. "We know you have the ability, now we just need to work at controlling the transformation."

Pan smiled at Trunks. "I better go find Grayson and tell him I'm ok."

Pan threw her feet over the side of the bed and went to stand up, but when she stood up her leg felt like Jell-O and she began to fall. Trunks quickly grabbed her and helped her walk. "The first time can really take it out of you."

"The first time you what?" A third voice asked.

Pan and Trunks looked to the door and saw Grayson standing there.

"The first time you walk after passing out." Trunks said covering quickly.

"Oh yeah that can be very jarring." Grayson said.

"Grayson I have something to tell you…" Pan said but Grayson cut her off.

"No need to explain Pan, I know you've been working hard this pass week. Just be careful so this doesn't happen again."

"No Grayson"

"Pan I know you want to talk in private, but I just came to see how you were and to tell you…" This time it was Pan who cut him off.

"You've been called in, haven't you?"

"Yes, and I have to leave now." Grayson said, "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know"

"I'll miss you" Grayson said mimicking what Trunks had did pulling her chin up.

"I'll miss you too." Pan said, and then Grayson pulled her into a kiss.

Grayson pulled away and turned towards Trunks, "Trunks can I trust you too get my wife home, and make sure she gets her rest."

"Sure thing Grayson" Trunks said.

"I'm not a child Grayson." Pan said.

"I know, I just want to be sure you're safe. I have to go now, but I'll be back soon I promise."

"Bye" Pan said giving him a goodbye kiss. Grayson left, and an uneasy silence fell over the room. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day, I'm going to go home."

"Wait up a second Pan, I'll grab my keys." Trunks said turning off all the medical equipment.

"Trunks I don't need a babysitter." Pan said.

"Well unless you have another car out there I suggest you wait for me to take you home."

"Trunks I can fly."

"You barely just got use to walking again, and now you think you can just take off and fly. No I think I will drive you home."

Pan remained silent, as much as she wanted to be alone now, she didn't feel like plummeting out of the sky. She would just take Trunks' offer.

**Sorry guys, I had so many headaches at the end of semester that I had to focus on those. But next chapter is going to be mostly Trunks and Pan interacting. Please review.**


	9. Time Together

As Trunks drove his convertible down the road, he noticed that Pan was completely silent. Trunks turned to look at Pan, and he saw that she was looking out the window lost in her own world.

Trunks smiled, she used to do this every time he gave her a ride in this car. "It's good to see some things never change."

Pan jumped a little, surprised by the sudden sound of Trunks' voice. Trunks chuckled at that. "What are you talking about?" Pan asked.

"Even when you were younger, you use to get lost in your own little world whenever you rode in this car." Trunks said smiling, but keeping his eyes on the road.

Pan smiled at the memories that flashed in her mind. "I used to love riding in this car, it's the closest feeling to flying that technology has created."

"What about airplanes, or helicopters, or rockets, or…" Trunks began to list off, but Pan cut him off.

"Sure all those things can fly, but none of them come close to the feeling of flying as this car does."

"You've lost me."

Pan smiled, a smile that looked like the one a child would use explaining how Santa worked, "Do you remember the first time you ever flew?"

"Yes," Trunks said shifting making the car go faster.

"Do you remember that feeling it gave you?"

"Feeling?"

"You know, that feeling of warmth that spreads throughout your body as you power up, the butterflies you get when you finally had enough courage to do a big trick for the first time, or even just the feeling of flying over an area you know no other person has laid eyes on, and it's beauty takes your breath away."

Trunks looked over for a second, and saw the sun was setting behind Pan that gave her an almost halo look. "Yeah it sure is breath taking."

"This car is the closest I get to that feeling in a man made machine, that's why I daydream. I'm so use to the feeling of flying, and me being alone with my thoughts being together, that anything that comes close to the feeling I do the same thing."

Trunks smiled as Pan's house came into view. He stopped and turned off the car, and walked around to open the door for her, but she was already standing.

"Thanks for the ride Trunks, but I think I can take it from here." Pan said walking toward her house. She almost made it to the front door before her knees gave out, but luckily Trunks was there to catch her. Pan was transfixed by Trunks' smile while he held her in his arm. Soon Pan snapped back to reality. "You can let go of me now." Pan said once she was sure she had her footing.

"A 'thank you' would be more appropriate." Trunks said letting go of Pan.

"I'm sorry that was rude," Pan said, "Thanks, I'm just not use to being this weak before."

"It's fine, the affects should be gone before you go to bed." Trunks said. "Well I guess this is where we part for now."

"Would you…" Pan bit her lip wondering if it was a good idea to ask what she was about to do, "Would you stay with me till I get my strength back?"

Trunks' eyes brightened, "Sure, if you want me too."

"It's just that if anything was to happen, I would like someone close by." Pan said averting her eyes from him.

"I'll stay till you feel like yourself again." Trunks said smiling.

"Thank you" Pan said turning and unlocking her door.

Pan walked in her house, and went straight to the kitchen. Trunks, however, took his time and looked around Pan's house. It was full of Grayson's military awards and pictures of Grayson and Pan. Trunks notice that there were no pictures of her family of the Z fighters. This confused Trunks, because the few times he had been to her apartment before she got married, Pan had literally hundreds of those pictures around.

"I don't know about you," Pan called from the kitchen, "but I sure could go for some food right now."

Trunks smiled and walked into the kitchen. "If your cooking is anything like it was when we were going after the black star dragonballs, I think I'll pass." Trunks joked.

"I'll have you know that Grandpa loved my cooking." Pan spat back.

"Goku would eat a shoe if it was deep fried." Trunks said.

Pan smiled sadly at the thought of her Grandfather, "But I was fourteen at the time, and my cooking has improved."

"Ok, I'll take the risk," Trunks said smiling, "But if it's not a huge improvement, I'll never eat another thing you cook again."

"Why would I cook for you again?" Pan said jokingly.

"Aww Pan, I thought we were going to be friends again." Trunks said acting hurt.

"Since when does us being friends again require me to cook for you?"

"It won't if your cooking is terrible."

Pan just smirked and got everything she needed ready.

"Here I'll help you." Trunks said.

The time cooking was spent joking and reminiscing about everything that had happened in their lives together. As they were eating, they filled in each other about what had happened in their lives since they had stopped talking to each other.

"Well Pan I must say your cooking has improved." Trunks said talking his napkin from his lap, and throwing it on the table.

"What did I tell you?" Pan said crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

There had been something nagging at the back of Trunks' head, so he decided it was time to address it. "Pan I have something I want to ask you, but I don't want to over step boundaries here, so just tell me if you don't want to talk about it."

"Ok shoot" Pan said not sure if she wanted to know what was about to be asked.

"Do you remember when you and Bra were hanging out at your apartment awhile back, and I came over because I needed her signature on something?"

"Yes" Pan said dragging out the word, unsure why he was bringing it up.

"I noticed while I was there that you had hundreds of pictures of your family, the Z fighters, and our adventures together."

"Yeah" Pan said dragging it out again.

"Well where are they now?"

"At my parent's house"

"Why?"

"Trunks I already told you why." Pan said getting annoyed.

"Ok if you're not going to give me a reason I'll just ask you about certain pictures."

"Trunks…" Pan started but was cut off.

"Why are there none of the Z Fighters?"

"Grayson doesn't know about our heritage, how am I suppose to explain Piccolo or Chiaotzu?"

"Ok what about pictures of our families? In pictures we look like everyone else, why aren't there any of those?"

Pan was silent, Trunks knew she want to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Well since you refuse to answer my question, do you want to hear my theory?" Trunks paused, but Pan remained silent and kept her eyes on the floor. "I think that you're ashamed. Not about who you are, but ashamed that you can never really be who you truly are around him. Because of this you hide yourself from him, but mostly you hide yourself from you."

Pan fidgeted in her seat, and Trunks took is as a sign he was hitting a nerve.

"Pan look at me," Trunk softly pleaded. Pan's black eyes soon found his blue ones. "I want you to be completely honest with me, and in return I will be completely honest with you, can you do that for me." Pan nodded, it was killing him that she hadn't spoken a word. "You were going to tell him in the lab weren't you?"

"What?" Pan's voice was quite.

"You were going tell him everything in the lab today, everything you've hide from him."

Pan let out a deep sigh, "Yes"

"Well that would have been one of the stupidest thing you could have ever done." Trunks said flatly.

Pan became very angry and offended at this, "What? You're the one tell me that if I wasn't honest with Grayson, my relationship would be doomed. And then the time I decide you and everyone else is right, you tell me it was the stupidest thing I could do. You've got some nerve Trunks."

"I'm saying that telling him is stupid, I'm saying that telling him right there would have been stupid." Trunks said placing his hand on Pan's to calm her down.

Pan calmed down, but her voice still was irritated, "Ok genius, what would you suggest?"

"I would wait till you can control your Super Saiyan form, and wait till you can explain everything with as much detail as possible, not when he's rushing out the door."

As much as it pained Pan to emit defeat, she knew that wasn't the brightest plan she ever had. "Yeah I guess you're right, I just wasn't thinking."

"Blood hadn't returned to your head yet, huh" Trunks said trying to brighten the situation with a joke. Trunks began to laugh. Pan just took her foot and kicked the chair out from her under him. "Hey what was that for?" Trunks asked trying to hide the fact that his was laughing about it to, and retrieving his chair.

"Whops, I'm sorry, I guess I still don't have control of my legs yet." Pan said innocently.

Trunks and Pan shared a laugh, and then a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Trunks are you planning on keeping you promise of always being honest with me?" Pan asked.

"Yes, of course, as long as you are with me." Trunks said looking her directly in the eye.

"Good cause I'm cashing it in now," Pan said. Trunks glanced at her and waited for her to continue, "I don't want to cause more scars, so just tell me if it's too hard."

"I promise" Trunks said still looking at her intently.

"Can you tell me about the day you told," Pan paused and wondered if she should say her name. "Can you tell me about the day you told Chloe everything?"

Trunks didn't even flinch when Pan said her name; in fact when he spoke his voice became colder. "Why do you want to hear about that?"

"You're the only one who has had to deal with telling an outsider. My Grandfather didn't know he was a Saiyan till after he was married and had my Dad. Your mother knew everything about your father before they got together, not to mention that she had already been exposed to the strange things in the world. Sure my Mom didn't know about my Dad, but she had it force on her when the world was going to end, and also when she thought he had died. It was easy to accept it once they were reunited, because she didn't want to lose him again. Goten and Bra had it the easiest, they knew what they were right off the back."

"You know I never thought about it before, but I guess you and I have more in common than I thought."

"So will you tell me what you did?" Pan asked

Trunks looked out the window, and sighed, "Chloe" Trunks sounded like this was the first time he had spoken her name since this whole thing happened, "and I had been dating a little over a year…"

_Flashback_

"_Trunks where are you taking me?" Chloe said with a blind fold over her eyes._

"_Now what is the point of a surprise if I'm just going to tell you?" Trunks said driving his car to the mountains._

"_Well can you tell me how long is till we get to this surprise?"_

_Trunks chuckled, "Any minute now"_

_As they got closer to their destination, Trunks was getting more and more nervous. What if she was to not accept what he had to tell her? Trunks knew if she was to freak out, he would have to act fast and barbarically knock her out. He would then take her back to his house and act like she passed out before they could even leave, while knowing that they could never have a future together. This was the do or die moment of their relationship. _

_Soon Trunks saw the turn off, and he soon was parking the car and guiding Chloe to the place he had set up._

"_You ready?" Trunk asked._

"_I was ready the moment you put this stupid thing on me."_

_Trunks laughed, "Ok" Trunks removed the blindfold and reviled a normal looking clearing in the mountains. No picnic or candle light meal Chloe had been expecting the rich boy to use. It was just the pair of them, and the car._

"_Is this the part where you tell me I'm more beautiful then the last girl you killed here?" Chloe asked jokingly and a little bit nervously._

"_No nothing like that, but I do have something to tell you." Trunks said sitting her down on a near by tree stump. "The reason it is just you and me here is I have important question to ask you, but I have to be completely honest with you first." Trunks took a ring box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "I think you know what that is, but I don't want to hear answer till after I tell you this."_

_Chloe just nodded, which was odd, because she normally had some sarcastic reply. He took this as a sign that she was thinking that it was time to get serious and take the next step also._

"_I want a future with you, but I can't take the next step without reveling everything to you." Trunks pause, "I'm not exactly a full human."_

"_What?" Chloe screamed._

_Trunks had to act fast, this was not going well. "Please let me explain." Chloe remained silent as he explained the history of how his father came to Earth, and what being a half Saiyan meant. "I am just like a normal human male; I just have more strength and powers." Trunks said softening the blow. _

_Chloe was silent going over what was just said in her head. "You say powers, what do you mean by that?"_

_Trunks was surprised at how calm she was being, "Well for starters I can fly, but that's not really a unique thing since humans can also fly if they train at it." Trunks smiled when Chloe's eyes went wide. "I can also focus part of my energy into something called a ki blast, but humans can do that too."_

"_So if humans can do what you can do, what makes a Saiyan or a half Saiyan any different?" Chloe asked curiously._

_Trunks took this as a good sign. "Saiyans by nature were a warrior race, they have the capacity for unbelievable strength and power. Full Saiyans and some of the halves were born with a tail that turns them into a beast capable of destroying the entire planet during the full moon, but as a precaution any Saiyan born with a tail has it removed. My mom actually believes that a tail is a recessive trait since only one of the half Saiyans was born with a tail."_

"_Was it you?" Chloe asked still calm._

"_No, it was a man called Gohan." _

"_That girl Pan's dad?"_

"_Yes" _

"_That means that she's part Saiyan too?"_

"_Yes, but only one quarter. Her grandfather and my father were the only full blooded Saiyans left." Trunks then told the story of how his mother and Goku met and how Goku didn't even know what he was till after Vegeta came to Earth. "But Goku has since left, he's dead" Trunks wasn't sure if she could handle the facts about the afterlife so he left that for another day. "My dad is the only full Saiyan left."_

_Chloe exhaled and calmly said, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, or I need to know?"_

"_Well Saiyans can become powerful enough to ascend to something called a Super Saiyan."_

"_A Super Saiyan?"_

"_It's easier to show you then to tell you about it." Trunks then power up to a Super Saiyan._

_Chloe shielded her eyes at first because the light was blinding her, but then she adjusted to the light. Chloe held her breath as she laid eyes on Trunks._

"_This is a Super Saiyan." Trunks said, once he was sure that she had seen everything that comes with the transformation he drop out of SS, and waited to hear reaction._

_Chloe stood up and said, "Thank you for telling me, but could I just have a moment to think it over before I answer?"_

"_Yes, it's a lot to take in, why don't I get you home." Trunks said leading her back to the car._

_After a 20 minute silent drive back to the city, Chloe said, "You know I think you look better as a blond."_

_End of Flashback_

"By her saying that, I knew that was her way of saying she was ok with everything. And when I got to her house, I got down on one knee and asked her to marry her properly." Trunks said.

"She didn't deserve you Trunks." Pan said putting her hand on Trunks'.

"I didn't mind telling you my experience, but for now I rather not talk about her." Trunk said.

"Ok" Pan said.

Pan grabbed the plates off the table and walked over to the sink, and began to wash them. Pan heard chair legs scratch on the floor. Then she felt Trunks behind her.

"Do you mind if I help?"

"No at all, I'll wash you dry."

Another comfortable silence fell over them. All that could be heard was the clanging of plates, and the sound of plates being dried with a rag.

"Pan" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Pan replied still cleaning dishes.

"I want to help train you to control your SS form."

"Why?"

"Because I am just as familiar with my father's way of training as you are." Trunk said, "He wouldn't care who was around or the situation you were in, as long as he got you to that next level. I want to make sure you do this the right way."

"I accept your offer; I'm too pissed off at Vegeta to go back to him anytime soon…"

"Join the club" Trunk joked.

Pan smile and put the plug out of the sink, "And I think it would be best to keep up with my training, since I'm so close."

"Agreed," Trunks said drying his hands on a rag. "So how about we start tomorrow around six in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Pan then looked at the clock on the oven, and saw it was 10 o'clock at night, "Well if we're getting up that early, I better get some sleep."

Trunks looked over at the clock and nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I actually feel like my old self again." Pan said smiling.

"Well until tomorrow" Trunks said smiling.

Pan walked him to the door and watched him get into his car and waved goodbye. Pan then closed her door, walked into her bedroom, and got ready for bed.

**Hope you like it, I got a lot of reviews telling me to update soon, so I did this as fast as I could. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Over the Edge

"Ok Pan, power up to your highest level without losing control." Trunks said standing in front of Pan.

Pan nodded and began to power up. Soon a white aura began to surround Pan.

"Good." Trunks walked over to stand right by her ear, "Now close your eyes."

Pan closed her eyes and listened to her next instructions.

"Imagine the party, down to every last detail." Trunks said starring down his friend. "Now imagine my father standing there giving you that smirk." Trunks felt Pan's ki rise. "Imagine the conversation that caused you to first change." Pan's ki raised one again.

It wasn't enough she needed to go further. Trunks felt she was on the edge; he just needed to push her off. Trunks then exhaled and hope she understood what he was about to do was to help her.

"You'll never be good enough!" Trunk yelled suddenly.

Pan eyes flew open and she starred in shock at her friend.

"My father was right, you're worthless."

Pan's angry rose and with it so did her ki.

"You will never live up to your family name; you will always be a disappointment."

Pan's aura began to have lighting bolts flicker around her. Then her aura began to flash gold, but Pan's physical appearance stayed the same. Pan let out a scream.

'She's almost there.' Trunks thought.

Just when it looked like she was about to changed, Pan dropped to her knees and the aura disappeared.

Pan slammed her fist down in frustration, "Why can't I don't this?"

Trunks knelt down beside her and put his hand on her back, "Pan, we'll get you there. We just have to find the right trigger."

Without warring, Pan punched Trunks in the face. This caused Trunks to fall back on his back side.

"What was that for?" Trunk said rubbing the side of his face.

"Don't ever say those things to me again." Pan said glaring at him.

"If they're hitting a nerve, then we should keep using them."

"They won't work"

"Why?"

"Because I tell myself those things everyday, they won't work." Pan said standing up and walking over to her bag at a base of a near by tree.

Before she could bend down to open her bag, Trunks grabbed Pan and spun her around to face him.

"Pan what happened to you?" Trunks said glaring at her.

Pan tried to shrug out of his grip, Trunks let go but made she still looked at him.

"What happened to that spunky girl that when into space with me?" Pan remained silent, so Trunks continued, "I don't want to ever hear you tell yourself those things again. You are not a disappointment to me or your family, nor do you have to earn the right to be loved. We all love you; my family, your family, me, Grayson."

Pan then did something unexpected, she hugged Trunks. This caught him off guard, so much in fact that he almost fell over. Once he got his footing, began to hug her back.

There was a silent agreement between the two that this would stay between them. Pan just needed to know someone was supporting her. The two friends stayed like this till Pan heard a beeping sound coming from her bag. Pan broke off the hug and retrieved her phone from her bag.

"It a text from Grayson," Pan said, "He's almost home."

"I guess this is where we call it a day, let me fly you home."

Pan nodded, and after they grabbed their things, they took off towards Pan's home. The pair landed and saw that they beat Grayson home.

"I thought you said he was close." Trunks said looking around.

"The text said he was almost home. Almost means something completely different to someone who can't fly everywhere."

"How do people get along without flying?"

"They manage" Pan said rolling her eyes.

"So training tomorrow, same time" Trunks said looking at his watch. Trunks and Pan had been training together for a few days together, and decided it was better for them to train after Trunks was done with work.

"Yeah sounds good" Pan said. The sound of a car horn honking made the pair turn their heads.

"There's Grayson, I guess I should get going." Trunks said.

Grayson parked and got out of his car. "Hey Trunks," Grayson said walking up to them, and he kissed Pan on the mouth. "Hey beautiful"

"Hey" Pan said blushing.

"Hey Grayson, welcome home" Trunks said shaking his hand.

"I see you've been keeping an eye on Pan here, what were you two up too?"

"Trunks and I are sparring partners now, we just were finishing up when you texted me." Pan said.

"Sparring, sounds like fun, maybe I should tag along one day." Grayson said.

"Maybe you should" Trunks said, but then Pan shot him a look, "But I bet a military boy like you would put our training to shame."

Grayson just laughed. Pan spoke, "Well Trunks I wouldn't want to keep you from your mother, and you know how she gets when you make her wait."

"Mother?" Trunks said giving her a look, but then he realized she was giving him a way out. "Oh right, my mom, yes she waiting for me and I need to get going." Trunks then threw a capsule on the ground, and his convertible appeared. "See you tomorrow Pan."

"See you later Trunks" Pan said waving, and watched Trunks drive off.

"So did you miss me?" Grayson said turning Pan around to face him.

"Every minute" Pan said wrapping her arms around his neck.

**The Next Day**

Trunks was getting ready to leave for the day, he just had to finish some last minute paper work and then he would be out the door and off to his training session with Pan. Trunks finished signing the last document on his desk, and then stood up from his chair to stretch.

'Finally' Trunks thought, he then walked out of his office and saw that his assistant had just finished a phone call. "I'm finished Jane, so if you can just set the phones to voicemail, you can leave too."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs, but I have someone on hold…" Jane began, but was cut off by Trunks.

"I really have to get going, but if you ask them to call back in the morning I'd be happy to…" This time it was Trunks' turn to be cut off.

"Mr. Briefs, I think you better take this now." Jane said giving him a serious look. Jane was one of the few people Trunks trusted at the company, so if she thought he should do something, he better do it.

"I'll take the call in my office, but you can take off after that." Trunks said turning around and going to his office.

"Yes, sir" Jane said.

Trunks walked over to his phone and saw one of the lights flashing. He picked up the receiver and pressed the glowing button. "Trunks Briefs here"

"Mr. Briefs, this is Travis Leverage, of the Leverage Law Firm."

"Yes, sir what could I do for you?" Trunks receives calls from law firms all the time, why was this one so important.

"I've been hired as a consultant by a Miss Chloe Skye."

Trunks instantly felt an uncontrollable rage overcome him; he barely heard what the lawyer was saying.

"Did you hear me Mr. Briefs?"

"No, why are you calling me?" Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"My client informed me that she left divorce papers with you a number of months ago, and you have yet to file them. She hired me to get in contact with you, because she wants to remain at a distance. Is there any reason for the delay?"

"Yes" Trunks said, "I was a decent husband, and she just left. Tell your client that if she wants me to sign the papers without a fight, she will have to explain herself to my face. Good day sir" Trunks then slammed the phone down, crushing it.

"Jane, I'm going to need a new phone in my office by the morning." Truck said walking by her desk.

"It's already ordered sir."

"Have a good night Jane."

"You too sir"

Trunks got in his car and drove off towards his and Pan's training area. Pan had called him earlier in the day and told him she was going to meet him there. Trunks usually had picked Pan up at her house and flew with her to the spot, but with Grayson back, she must be trying to keep interactions that had to do with their training to a minimum.

Trunks was still streaming mad when he arrived at their spot. Trunks capsulized his car. He removed his suit to reveal his training gear was under it, and place the suit in a storage capsule he had.

"Hey Trunks, took you long enough, is your age finally catching up with you?" Pan said stretching her muscles by a near by tree.

Trunks said nothing just shot her a dirty look.

"Is it just me or did it just get really cold all the sudden." Pan said glaring right back.

Trunks again said nothing and just began warming up.

"Ok we're going to play the silent game are we?"

"If we were, you'd never win, not with that big mouth." Trunks snapped back.

Trunks and Pan would always say insults to each other and were normally meant as a joke, but the tone of Trunks' voice made the insult sting a little.

"Ok, so you're not in such a good mood today. Next time warn a person."

"I am not pissed off."

"I didn't say you were pissed off, I said you weren't in a good mood."

"Gosh do you ever shut up."

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, but don't take it out on me."

"If you want me to stop, then make me."

"What's wrong with you?"

Trunks then lunged forward and punch you right in the face.

Pan fell back, but remained on her feet. Her hand went instantly to the spot on her cheek where he had landed a hit.

"Still haven't learned to keep your guard up." Trunks said. It was like he was being taken over by Vegeta.

"Screw you Trunks" Pan said powering up. She knew he would come at her again.

Trunks powered up as well, but his angry blinded him to what was about to happen.

"Women are all the same, there's not a trustworthy one out there." Trunks said lunging at her again.

This struck a chord with Pan, and flared her aura so that it would knock Trunks back enough to get him to listen to her. "How dare you say that!" Pan began, her ki rising with every word she said. "Your mother would be ashamed of you." Pan said dodging Trunks as he rushed her again. "How dare you insult my Grandmother, Mother, your Sister, and your Mother. Just because some bitch didn't want to be with you." Trunks' was about to attack her again, but the power field surrounding her finally caught his attention. "If you think I'm going to take you comparing me to that woman lying down, than you are dead wrong." That was it; she was finally over the edge.

Pan's change happened in a blink of an eye, but it over took Trunks' senses. The aura surrounding her changed to gold, as well as her hair. But different from the male Saiyan's transformation, her hair did not stand on end. Her hair seemed to have a life of its own, and seem to blow in an invisible wind. He teal eyes were staring daggers at him. Pan took advantage his brief moment of shock, and began her assault.

All Trunks could to was block, but soon realized she was over powering him. Trunks pushed Pan back and power up himself. Even in his Super Saiyan form, Pan seemed to over power him, and he had to power up to Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks wrapped his around Pan and tried to get her to stop attacking. Even a level up, Pan was still a formidable fighter, but Trunks soon forced her to stop.

"Let go of me you asshole." Pan spat.

"Pan you did it, you finally did it." Trunks said forgetting his anger, and taking in what just happened.

"Yes, so let go of me so I can give you a better look."

"I'm sorry for what I said, but it finally got you to change."

"Change or not, you had no right. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Trunks released Pan and she quickly spun to face him. "I got a call today"

"What?" Pan said, dropping out of Super Saiyan. Pan's knees buckled, not use to the feeling. Trunks caught her, dropping out of Super Saiyan also, and helped her over to a near by tree stump.

"You're adjusting a lot faster than the last time; you should be able to will it to happen the next time." Trunks said momentarily neglecting her question. "I got a call, from a lawyer."

"So you get those all the time."

"I got a call from Chloe's lawyer."

"Oh" Pan said anger still there, but it lessened.

"He asked me why I didn't file the papers yet."

"Why haven't you?"

"I want her to face me and tell me why she left, and then I will sign."

"Why do you still want her in your life? The longer you drag this out, the longer the pain is going to be there."

"If I don't get closure, the pain will always be there."

Pan was silent form a moment a then stood up, "If this is what need for closure, then stand firm." Then she began to lift off the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Well since this whole training thing was for me to reach SS, and I reached it, I'd say we were done." Pan said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're doing this so you can control it."

"Well being that I am almost completely out of energy, I'd say that we're going to call it a day."

"Fine but at least let me fly you home."

"Fine" Pan said taking off not waiting for him.

Minutes later, they landed outside of Pan's house.

"Thanks for everything, Pan."

"What did I do?" Pan asked.

"You put up at me, and you're always there for me."

"That's a lie, but thanks" Pan said, "But if you ever insult me again, I'll make you live to regret it."

"I bet you will" Trunks said smiling.

Then without warning Trunks pulled Pan into a tight hug. Pan stiffened at first, but soon relaxed.

"You really don't like people touching you do you?" Trunks said into her ear.

"No, I fine with it," Pan, but then whispered so low that Trunks thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "It's just when it's you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, see you tomorrow Trunks." Pan said trying to get away.

Trunks pulled her back and then brushed some hair away from her face. Trunks had to fight a strange urge that came over him to kiss her when he saw Pan's face turn red. Trunks decided it was time to leave before anything happened. "See you tomorrow Pan." Trunks then uncapsulized his car, and drove off.

Pan watch as his car disappeared down the road. As soon as he could not be seen anymore, Pan exhaled a breath she didn't realized she was holding. Pan continued to watch the spot where Trunks' car had been, she didn't hear the front door open.

"Pan" Grayson voice called flatly.

Pan spun around and saw Grayson standing at the front door. "Grayson…"

"What the hell was that Pan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way he looked at you; do you want to explain that?"

"He had a rough day today, his wife's lawyer called today. He just needed a friend."

Grayson was silent for a minute, "I came out here and found him looking at you as more than a friend."

"You're out of your mind."

"Am I"

"Yes, because look at this," Pan said raising her left hand displaying her wedding ring. "This might not mean much too some people, but it means something to me. I will never betray you, because you trust me not too. Grayson we haven't had one problem before trusting each other, don't start now."

"I'd feel more at peace if you weren't alone with him everyday. I want you to quit training with him."

"I'm not going to do that Grayson."

"Why not?"

"Because you should trust me"

"I do, I don't trust him."

"Grayson be reasonable. You have gotten to know Trunks over the weeks; he is not the type of guy to go after a married woman."

"I don't know him well enough."

"But you know me" Pan said placing her hand on his cheek.

Grayson exhaled, "Fine, but if I get any feeling something is going on."

"I know, but there isn't. I love you."

"And I love you." Grayson then pulled Pan into a tight hug. After a minute of silence, he said, "Pan I have to leave again."

"For how long" Pan said emotionless.

"A week or two"

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

Pan exhaled and let go of Grayson, "Well let's go get you ready."

**Please review :)**


	11. Morning

Pan's transformation brought about a new love of fighting for both Trunks and Pan. Their Saiyan sides were awoken, and they would find their training sessions going into the early morning hours.

Grayson's absence was perfect timing by some sort of other force. He was already beginning to get suspicious, and coming home late wouldn't help the pair. Grayson had left a few days ago, and this gave the two Saiyans time to pull back on their fighting zeal.

Trunks was finishing up his day at the office, before driving to meet Pan at their training area.

Trunks hit the intercom and spoke into the speaker, "Jane, I'll finish up here pretty soon, and I don't really need your help. So you can leave for the day."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs, have a nice night."

"You as well"

Trunks finished reading over the final contract of the day and signed it. He then placed it neatly in the 'out' tray on his desk. Trunks stood up and looked out the window, while putting his suit jacket back on. He lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, but was brought back with the sound of his office door clicking shut.

"I thought you had already left Jane." Trunks said looking out the window, but was beginning to turn around.

"It's not Jane" A female voice said.

The voice made Trunks' eyes widen, and he instantly turned to face her.

Trunks exhaled deeply as his eyes fell on her, "Chloe"

"Yeah it's me" Chloe said eyes shifting in discomfort.

"I see you got my message." Trunks said coldly.

"Yes I did"

"Well?" Trunks said motioning towards the seats in front of his desk, and sitting down himself.

"Well what?" Chloe said sitting down.

"Chloe I didn't ask you here to shoot the breeze, I want to know why you left."

"No small talk?"

"No, I just want a reason."

"The way I left," Chloe exhaled, "It, it was the best way…"

"The best way?" Trunks laughed, "Leaving me without a word, and breaking my heart was the best way?"

"Ok I'll emit that how I went about it was wrong, but our relationship has been over for a long time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trunks we never loved each other…"

"I loved you!" Trunks yelled

"Let me finish," Chloe said exhaling, "We never loved each other the way we needed too. Yes, I do love you, but not the way you need me too. The way you deserve to be loved."

Trunks shook his head, "Then why did you ever say yes to me?"

"Because I did love you that way once, but as we lived together but lived separate lives, I realized you were in love with another."

"What are you talking about, I never cheated on you?"

"Yes you were a great husband, but there are places you can't hide your true feelings."

"And where is that?"

"As clique as it sounds, in your heart and your dreams"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I am talking about. So back to my explanation, my love just grew into fawnest and great admiration for you, your family, and your friends. You have saved the world so many times, but if you were to reveal your true selves to the world, they would condemn and hunt you down. I personally thank you for that, and am glad you trusted me enough too tell me that secret. But there is someone that you don't hide yourself around."

"I never hid from you."

"Yes, you did. I saw it with my own eyes multiple times."

Trunks was speechless, "I loved you"

"I know you did, and still do. It's the same with me. But there is someone out there that was basically made for you."

There was a silence that filled the air, Trunks was about to ask who, but he knew exactly who she was talking about. Trunks exhaled "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For coming back and explaining yourself, it means a lot to me."

"I needed to do it for me too," Chloe smiled, "and I don't think I need this anymore." Chloe took the ki blocker band from around her wrist and placed it on Trunks' desk.

Trunks smiled, "Send your lawyer over and I'll sign the papers."

"Thank you Trunks" Chloe got up and began to leave.

"Was it true?" Trunks asked.

"What was true?"

"That there was someone else?"

"No, not for me, not yet. I just thought it would be easier for you to say goodbye to me." Chloe said, "And it would make it easier for you to see her finally as the one for you. Goodbye Mr. Briefs"

"Goodbye Miss Skye"

The door click shut behind Chloe, and Trunks mind began to race. Trunks then stood up and grabbed his things and left the office. Instead of jumping in his car and heading towards Pan, he walked across the street and walked into the local bar.

**Several Hours Later**

"Trunks that ass!" Pan said throwing her training bag across the room as she opened her front door.

Pan had just spent the entire afternoon training by herself waiting for Trunks to show up. She could feel Trunks in the area of CC throughout the training session, but now it was harder to pick up on him.

"He must have been asked to stay late, and he's getting tired," Pan thought aloud, "Still he could have called."

Pan walked towards the kitchen and got herself a drink of water. As she was debating what she wanted to cook for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

Pan walked to the front door and opened it, "Yes, can I help…Trunks?"

"Pan," Trunks said drunkenly.

"Are you drunk?" Pan asked as she put his arm around her shoulder, and lead him to the couch.

"No, I am not drunk," Trunks said collapsing onto the couch. "I am a Saiyan." Trunk threw his fist up into the air dramatically.

"I'll take that as a yes," Pan said walking towards the kitchen, and bringing back a wet cloth. "Where did you go, you have dirt all over you."

"I told you I'm not drunk."

"Trunks you clearly are, which is quite an accomplishment since it takes nearly four times as much alcohol to get you drunk as a regular human. What happen to you?"

"She came Pan, she came back" Trunks said before he passed out with his head in Pan's lap.

"What are you talking about Trunks?" Pan said quietly stroking Trunks matted hair.

**The Next Morning**

Trunks was awoken by the sun shining directly on his face. As he sat up and looked around the room, he realized that he wasn't at home. That's when the headache began to set in.

"Agh, I haven't been this hung over since that time Goten and I bet each other to see who could drink the most." Trunks said rubbing his head.

Trunks then heard some noises coming from the kitchen, and decided to investigate. As he entered the kitchen, Trunks saw Pan finishing cooking breakfast. Pan heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Well morning sunshine, so do you want to eat first or do you want to explain yourself?" Pan asked.

"Eat" Trunks mumbled sitting down.

The pair sat in silence until both were finished, and then Pan spoke.

"So where the Hell were you yesterday, and why did you show up on my door step drunk."

"What time is it?" Trunks asked trying to find his watch, but he seemed to have misplaced it somewhere.

"A little after 10 am" Pan said.

"Ten! I'm late for work." Trunks said standing up, but became lightheaded and sat back down.

"Don't worry, I called Jane and told her you weren't feeling well." Pan said.

"Thanks," Trunks said rubbing his head.

"Trunks, why did you show up at my door last night?"

"Pan I can honesty say I cannot remember much after…" Trunks voice drifted off as the meeting of last night came back to his mind.

"After?" Pan said after a few moments of silence.

"She came last night."

"Trunks you said that last night before you passed out, and it doesn't make anymore sense now."

"Chloe," Trunks watched as Pan's eyes widen, "She came to my office last night.

Surprise, the first emotion to appear on her face. Trunks could see a multitude of emotions spread across her face, but as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. Pan was keeping her feelings in check, but Trunks could feel it was taking a lot of personal control.

"Why?" Pan said trying to void all emotion. But Trunks could pick up on some from time to time.

Anger, there was no confusing that.

"I asked her too."

Jealousy, was that really just there.

"Why" Pan said starting to lose control.

Trunks began to smirk. Pan had tried, but controlling her emotion never was her strong suit. "I wanted an explanation."

Confusion, she was really losing control.

"What did she say?" Pan asked quietly.

"She left because she felt she could never love me the way I need to be loved, whatever that means."

Sadness, Trunks was beginning to see something else.

"Trunks, I really don't know what to say… Trunks, I'm really sorry."

'I can see something, and I know that emotion, I just can't place it.' Trunks thought, and then one of the things Chloe said popped into his mind. "She also said that she saw that I was in love with another, and I might have not acted on it, but this other person was my true love."

This must have struck a cord with Pan, because she was void of emotions again.

"What does mean?" Pan asked.

"She wasn't really clear on that, but she said she could see it. And apparently I would say something in my sleep to give that impression."

"Your sleep?"

"Yes, she said I couldn't hide who I truly loved in my dreams."

Pan was silent for a moment, "Did you get what you wanted out of her."

"Yes, and now I'm ready to move on."

Happiness

"I am so proud of you Trunks," Back to anger, "But it doesn't explain why you showed up drunk and blew off our training yesterday."

"My mind was racing after she left, I couldn't believe she had actually come back. I just needed to calm my nerves, but one drink turned too two, and next thing I knew I was waking up on your couch."

"Trunks there has to be a reason your subconscious drunk self showed up on my door step."

"I guess my last clear thought was about our training session," Trunk said, "or it's because I only feel comfortable nowadays around you."

Pan smiled at Trunks, and then it hit him. The final emotion on her face, it was love. Not a friendship type of love, but an unconditional love. This realization both excited and scared him. He could feel his Sayian side overcoming, and calling him too take her and bond to her. He knew he had to get away from her or he would to something that could damage their relationship, after all she was a married woman.

Trunks stood up abruptly, "I need to leave now."

Trunks stumbled, because of his hangover. Pan jumped up and rushed to his side. "Trunks what's wrong?"

"I need to get away."

"Ok I'll take you home."

"No, I'll just fly myself."

"Trunks you can barely stand, do you really think you can fly by yourself? I'll just fly with you so I can make sure you're safe."

Trunks knew there was no arguing with her, so he quietly walked to the door.

The flight home was just silent; Trunks could feel Pan's uneasiness of his sudden change in his attitude. But Trunks was too busy controlling his Sayian instinct to claim her as his rightful mate. Soon, but not soon enough, they arrived at Trunks' apartment.

"Thanks for escorting me, but I think I just need to go sleep this off."

"Yeah that's a good idea; I want you to take care of yourself Trunks." Pan said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I know, and I will." Trunks said starting to lose control.

"I really don't want to lose you."

That was the tipping point. Trunks grabbed Pan's head, and brought it passionately toward his. The initial shock of Trunks' lips hitting hers caused Pan's whole body to tense up, but as the passion began to heat up she relaxed into the kiss. Minutes seem to take hours, and both parties were enjoying the experience. But soon Trunks was able to take control of him self again, and jump back.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." Trunks said.

Pan looked just as shocked at herself, as Trunks did at himself. What scared her most was that the kiss she had just shared with Trunks was the most enjoyable she had ever had in her life, even included Grayson's. That truly scared her.

"I think I should go." Pan said turning to leave quickly.

"Wait, should we train tomorrow?" Trunks said worried that they may never see each other again.

"I think it would be best that we wait for a few days, and just stayed apart from each other."

"I don't want that."

"But I need that. Damn it Trunks, I am married, and I am not looking to ruin it by chasing after my school girl crush."

"We're perfect for each other."

"We might be, but I have someone I love and I need to be aware of his feelings."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Give me a few days; I need some time to think about think the relationship I want with you."

"Pan I'm not going to live without you in my life." Trunks said grapping her shoulders, "I didn't truly know what Chloe meant but I see it now. You and I were put on this Earth to be together, and I don't want to live without you in my life. I truly and whole hearty love you."

Pan exhaled deeply. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words growing up, but I can't fall into your arms on a fantasy. I need time away from you Trunks, don't try and contact me."

Pan blasted off faster than Trunks could grab her.

"Shit Trunks" He said to himself, "You really blew it this time."

**Thanks for all your patience; I am sorry it took so long. I had an issue with Insomnia this semester, and I needed to focus on myself and school. I hope you are still reading and enjoying, I am finished with school so I'll try to update sooner. **


	12. Fights

Pan flew as fast as she could, but she couldn't run away from the fact that she could feel her heart beating from the kiss that happened only minutes ago.

'What the hell is happening with him,' Pan thought as the wind was whipping around her.

Pan's home came speeding into vision, and Pan land with and unusual thud. She flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, as if trying to out run the memories of the kiss. Pan rested her back against the door, and let out a deep sigh.

'Why now' Pan thought, 'why did he have to now just realize his feeling, and give me the… the most amazing kiss I have ever had, now that I am married and I have…'

"Pan?" A voice asked.

"Grayson!" Pan jump as her husband appeared in front of her, "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," Grayson said giving her a puzzled look, "Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Pan said avoiding the subject. Pan then gave Grayson a hug and a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're home."

"I am too, but Pan what's going on?" Grayson said with great concern.

"I told you it was nothing," Pan said walking to the kitchen, "are you hungry I could make you something."

"Pan quit ignoring me!" Grayson yelled.

Pan stopped, and turned slowly to meet his eyes. "I'm not ignoring you." She said quietly trying to calm Grayson. "Nothing is wrong."

"Pan, I can tell you are lying to me." Grayson said with disappointment on his face. "What's a matter Pan, we never use to fight when we were dating. It's seems the longer we are married, the more you hide from me. Pan you tell me what happened right now or I swear I will walk out that door right now." Grayson pointed to the door.

Pan bit her lip deciding how much she should tell him.

"I guess that answers that question." Grayson said grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"No wait" Pan said grabbing his hand.

"Then tell me what happen." Grayson said.

"You're going to need to sit down." Pan said taking a seat herself.

"Fine" Grayson said sitting in the seat next to Pan.

"Now don't freak out." Pan said trying to brace him for what happened with Grayson.

"Pan the more you tell me not to freak out, the more I do."

"I guess the best way is just explain the whole thing," Pan said and then exhaled, "Trunks' ex-wife showed up in his office yesterday, and he was really upset about this. He, for some stupid reason, decided to get really drunk and show up at our house in the middle of the night and pass out on the couch. I made sure he got home safely in the morning, and he might have, just a tiny bit, like a second really…"

"Pan out with it" Grayson said.

"He kissed me" Pan said averting her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." Grayson said calmly getting up, and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going? I told you what happened." Pan said following him.

"I know, I just want to give old Trunks a visit and a piece of my mind," Grayson then whispered, "and maybe my fist."

Pan's Sayian hearing easily pick up on it, "Grayson please, just leave him alone, and I already told him that I don't want him anywhere near me."

"You are my wife, and I just want him to know how a respectful man acts around a married woman." Grayson said slamming the door behind him.

"Please Trunks for God's sakes, just don't do anything stupid." Pan said sitting down on the couch.

**At Trunks' House**

"You kissed her Trunks you idiot." Trunks said out loud to himself, "Now you've really wrecked any chance with her. Chance with her? What the hell am I talking about? Up till this afternoon she was just a good friend, and now you're confessing your undying love for her. Well not you're undying love, more like you're undying lust. But I do love her, why am I only just seeing this now?"

"It's the Sayian mating gene kicking in boy." A voice grunted.

"What are you doing here father?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"I came to see if you actually claimed the girl, but I can see you weak human side took over."

"My human side, my Sayian side, what are you talking about?"

"How many times do you have to explain this to you? You would think you would have inherited that woman's brains."

"If you're done with mocking me, will you tell me what you are talking about?"

"You and the girl have been destined to mate ever since you first lock eyes with her."

"That is just ridicules."

"Really, well boy ask yourself, who has spent more time with the girl than anyone else."

"Her parents"

"Since she was able to fly, who did she sneak off to see?"

"Well me, but…"

"And who spent a year in space with her?"

"Goku and I…"

"And who did she always call with that ki signal?"

"You knew about that?"

"You have to be as dumb as Kakarrot not to pick that up. My point is that two are drawn to each other for a reason, you are destined to mate."

"We are not…"

"Sayian mates are not like humans, Sayain mates are designed to be the strongest. They are drawn to each other, by forces that are beyond they control."

"If we're supposed to be drawn to each other by forces, why is it now only kicking in?"

"You got your mother's stubbornness."

"Are you just going to keep joking around?"

"It's really simple, she wasn't of age yet. This gave you weak human side enough time to seek out a companion."

"But when Pan became of age, why didn't it kick in?"

"Sayians are loyal, even if you aren't fully bonded."

"This is ridiculous." Trunks said beginning to walk out of the room.

"Let me ask you this boy, what happened when you kissed her?"

"She ran away"

"Yes because her instinct told her it was not honorable to cheat on her mate."

"So before she was married, and when she was of age, she was fighting these same feeling I am having?"

"Maybe you do have those brains after all."

"No wonder she avoided me." Trunks said out loud, but it was more for himself.

"Now it's all coming together isn't it?" Vegeta said crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

"This can't be true" Trunks said rubbing his head.

"Believe it boy" Vegeta said laughing.

A robot entered the room and said, "Mr. Briefs there is a Mr. Dean here to see you."

"Looks like the brat told her mate what happened." Vegeta said smirking, "This is going to be good."

"Show him in," Trunks said to the robot, then turn to Vegeta, "This is not going to be good, I will apologize, and that will be that."

"Tell that to you're to your hormones."

Before Trunks could respond, Grayson walked into the room.

"Grayson I see you got back in one piece, it's good to see you again." Trunks said extending his hand for a handshake.

"I'm not here to chit chat, I'm just here to say that what you did was not only low, but it also goes against everything Pan has every told me about you. She said you we're honorable, but honorable men do not chase after married women."

"I'd be careful to mention the girl's name in this fight human." Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about," Grayson said turning to Vegeta, "She's my wife and I can use her name whenever I want, and calling me a human is like calling you one."

"I am no weak human." Vegeta said glaring at Grayson.

"Is this whole family crazy?" Grayson asked.

"Ignore my father," Trunks said, "Grayson I am truly sorry about what happened, I was hung over and lonely. Pan was just a kind friend, and please don't take it out on her."

"Oh I won't be taking it out on her at all."

"Good"

"Because I plan on getting all my frustrations out right now." Grayson said pulling his fist back, and then launching it at Trunks face.

When Grayson's fist made contact with Trunks' face, Trunks moved his face with the fist so he wouldn't break Grayson's fist.

"Besides she could never love a man as weak as you." Grayson spat.

Trunks' face was still turned to the side and his shot Grayson a glare.

"Ha you're weak and stupid." Vegeta laughed.

Trunks turned his head with the glare still on his face, "I think it's time you leave before I lose control and blast you into the other world." Trunks ki shot up, and his hair began to flash between gold and his normal lavender hair color.

"What are you people?" Grayson said backing away, "Whatever you are I can tell you one thing, you will never see my wife again."

"I like to see you stop her or me," Trunks laughed, "Besides I bet Pan has been hiding some important details from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell her what you just saw; you'll see if she's trying to hide anything from you. You can tell when she's lying right?"

"Stay away from us!" Grayson yelled leaving the room.

Trunks blasted the closest object, which happened to be the couch.

"I was hoping the weak human would be in the couch's place." Vegeta said. "Don't worry boy, she will be yours in no time."

"No father I'm not quite sure she will be. I might be driven by Sayian hormones, but I am bound by human law."

Vegeta scofted, "Whatever"

**Back at Pan's House**

"He's been gone for more than an hour." Pan said cooking. Not that she was hungry, it just keep her mind off of thing. "I felt Trunks' ki surge not to long ago, please let Grayson be ok."

The door opened, and Grayson could hear talking to someone. He walked into the kitchen, and Pan could see he was talking on the phone.

"Thanks for you help Trev, I don't want that freak anywhere near my wife or me. I'll swing by later to grab the papers. See you later." Grayon said putting down the phone. Grayson then locked eyes with Pan.

"Are you ok Grayson?" Pan asked.

"No I am not ok," Grayson said, "My whole life is about to fall apart just because of some rich boy freak."

"I'm not going to leave you for Trunks." Pan said.

"Pan I don't think you really know the real him."

"What of course I do, we've been friends ever since I was born."

"Pan I saw him change into something that isn't humanly possible, and I don't think I am physically strong enough to keep him from just swooping in a taking you."

"What did you see?"

"I saw his appearance actually change, and I felt the power around him. Also his father was there and said they weren't human."

'Shit' Pan thought.

"But don't worry, I took care of everything. If that freak wont be allowed to come anywhere near us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trev is an old college buddy, and a lawyer. He's set us up with a restraining order against that freak."

"I can't believe you did that!" Pan yelled.

"I am protecting what is mine from some high powered freak."

"Quit calling him a freak! Trunks is my best friend, and he deserves more respect that."

"Do you know what he is capable of?"

"Yes"

"I am just trying to protect you."

"I never said I needed you too." Pan said walking to the bedroom and slamming it behind her. Pan then slid down the door till she was sitting on the ground.

"Pan in time you will see this was for the best." Grayson spoke threw the door.

"Grayson you can't expect me to just sit around while you tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Pan trust me, this is for the best. When you're ready to talk about everything, I'll be waiting. But I won't speak to you through a door."

Pan and Grayson didn't speak for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

Bulma came storming into Trunks' office, with a stack of papers clenched in hand. Bulma then stomped over to the oversize desk and chair where her son was now looking confused at her. When she was right in front of her son, she stopped and just stared daggers at him.

"Can I help you mother?" Trunks said nonchalantly.

"As a matter of fact you can." Bulma said with a fake smile on her face. "You can start by telling me what the hell this is." Bulma smile faded as a scowl replace it, and then she threw down the stack of papers on his desk.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother and stared at her for a few seconds. But after seeing that she was not going to change her mood anytime soon, his eyes fell towards the papers and began to read them. Trunks picked up the papers to read them more closely. After he was sure he read it correctly he placed the papers neatly on his desk, and stared back up at his mother. Bulma's eyes were asking for an explanation.

"Well," Trunks said with the same calmness as when Bulma first entered to room. "It looks like a restraining order to me."

"You're damn right it's a restraining order. Would you like to explain what the hell happened?" Bulma said the anger rising in her voice.

"It was just a misunderstanding between myself and Grayson."

"A misunderstanding, that's what you're going with?" Bulma said anger now starting to boil over.

"Yes, because that's what it was." Trunks said standing up from his chair.

"The hell is was what is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me."

"Trunks, do you understand what you have done?"

"It's a restraining order mother, not the end of the world."

"The hell it isn't Trunks."

"Mom…"

"No Trunks you listen to me," Bulma said cutting him off. "You have put not only your reputation in jeopardy, but your family's, and this company's too. Not to mention that if the press finds out about this, it will drag Pan and your names threw the mud."

"Mom, I think you're overreacting."

"No I'm not, and if you still have doubts let me paint a picture for you. The CEO of a major company was served with a restating order after a husband found out that Trunk Briefs showed up to his house while he was out of town and his wife was home alone in the middle of the night, drunk, and did not leave that house until the next morning." Bulma watch as anger filled her son's eyes.

"Nothing happened"

"That won't matter to the press. And when they find out that you are related to her, then they are going to have a field day."

"My sister is married to her uncle, which hardly makes us related." Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"That won't matter," Bulma said in an exhausted tone. "Do you see that now? The press won't worry about the facts that make you look good. Their job is to make you look bad, and you're making that pretty damn easy for them."

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Trunks said.

"Can you explain what happen? Your father said Grayson was at your house yesterday, and that you almost changed right in front of him."

"Chloe came to my office yesterday."

Bulma gasped, "Why?"

"I asked her too."

"Why?"

"I needed to know why she left."

"What did she say?"

"Mother can I explain one event at a time?"

Bulma just nodded.

"After she left, I just needed to get my mind off of things. I went to the bar across the street, next thing I knew I was waking up on Pan's couch. She feed me, and flew me home to make sure I was ok. And I don't know what happened, but something inside of me took over and I kissed her."

"You kissed her!" Bulma almost fell over.

"Yes, father said it was because Pan and I are destined to mate."

"He did, how in the hell does he know that? And why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure, but it explains why I can't control myself around Pan anymore, or anything that has to do with her. That's what happened when Grayson showed up last night. I told him I was sorry, and he told me I would never see Pan again. I loss control, and now I don't know what to do."

"Well the only thing you can do is wait, until either Pan can talk some sense into Grayson, or he no longer feels threatened. My guess is the latter will never happen, so just lay low and trust in Pan."

"I do mother, but you have no idea how hard it is not knowing when I will see her again."

"Trunks this isn't some high school crush, and you can't act like it is. You made choices and now you have to live with tem. Just remember it's not only you that you are affecting this time."

"I know mother."

"I want you to follow that order until it's all worked out."

"I will"

"I'm going to go speak to the lawyers to see what we can do about this."

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry"

"I know you are, and I love you. But some times you really try that love."

"I know, and I love you too."

Bulma left his office, and Trunks walked to the window. "Pan I am truly sorry for all this trouble, I hope you can forgive me."

**I hope you like it, please review.**


	13. Coming Clean

Pan awoke the next morning still sitting in front of the bedroom door, blocking any entrance into the room. She craned her neck and multiple cracks sounded.

The memories of yesterday came flooding back to the female Sayian, and she groaned out loud. This was defiantly not how she wanted things to turn out.

Pan pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear if her husband was still in the house. But all she could hear was the humming of the AC. Pan then decided that if Grayson was still in the house, it was now or never to tell him the truth. The young woman took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Nothing

That's what she saw, nothing. The house was completely empty and quiet, Grayson was no where to be seen.

"Grayson?" Pan called out.

But he was not in the house. Pan walked over to the couch where she saw a folded up blanket. A piece of paper on top of the pile caught her eye. It read:

_Pan,_

_I hope we can move passed this, because quite frankly I am tired. I can tell that you are hiding something from me, and if this is going to continue I don't want to be part of this marriage anymore. I'll be home from work at 5 pm, I hope we can have a serious talk then._

_I love you,_

_Grayson _

Pan groaned again. Everything was coming to a head. But for the first time in her life, she had no idea how she wanted this to end. With Grayson or without him, Pan could see an upside to both outcomes.

Pan needed to do some serious soul searching before Grayson arrived home. The only way Pan knew how to do this was keeping her hands busy. Pan began to clean her house top to bottom.

**At Capsule Corps. **

Bulma was sitting in her office in the lab rubbing her temples trying to stop the on coming headache that her husband and son had cause.

Bulma and the Sons have always been close to one another, ever since she found Goku as a boy in the woods. Their families were tied together not only from being the last of the Sayian race, but her daughter and Goten were married. This could actually ruin and split up her family. The Sons were her family.

Bulma's only hope was that the lawyers could find a loophole in the restraining order before Gohan found out the reason for it. Gohan would surely rip Trunks a new one not only verbally, but physically too.

As soon as that thought was mentally cemented in her mind, there was a knock at her door. Bulma jumped coming out of her imagination.

"Come in" Bulma called.

The door opened, and Bra walked into the room.

"Hey mom, I have great news…" Bra stopped talking as soon as she saw her mother's face, "Whoa who died?"

"No one did," Bulma said removing her hand from her head, "It's your brother and father again."

"What did they do this time?" Bra said taking the seat in front of her mother's desk.

"Let's just say, they really screwed up this time. I'm just waiting on the lawyers now to see if they can fix their stupid mistake."

"Lawyers, sounds serious. What did they do?"

"Bra I'd really love to tell you, but until I know if I can fix it or not, I'm keeping this one close to the chest. Not that I don't trust you honey, it's just the fewer people that know about this the better."

"I totally understand you mom." Bra said calmly. Years ago Bra would have begged her mother for the gossip until Bluma would have given in. But marriage life has mellowed out the once wild child.

"Thanks sweetie for understanding." Bulma said smiling at her daughter, "So you said you have great news, and I could use some now."

Bra smiled knowing that what she had to say would make her mother forget whatever her stupid brother did, "Just that you might want to start putting together one of your famous parties."

"Bra, as much as I would love too, I doubt anything you could say would put me in a partying mood…"

"Mom, I'm pregnant" Bra said flatly.

Bulma's mouth fell open, "What?"

"You know pregnant, that thing that you were twice that produced Trunks and me." Bra said sarcastically.

Bulma just stared in shock at her daughter.

"Mom you're not saying anything, and that's totally not how I imagined your reaction." Bra said almost worried.

Bra was about to go find someone to help, when it seemed to click in Bumla's head. "You're pregnant! Oh my gosh, how long?"

"There's the reaction I was looking for, I'm about a six weeks along and I just found out yesterday."

"Bra you were so right, this is so deserving of a party. I would get right on this, if it wasn't for your brother's situation. But I will get on it as soon as I get this under control. Who knows about it?"

"Well you're the first person I told, but Goten is telling his family as we speak. We decided it was best to our family at the same time seeing as if we told you first you'd call Chi Chi right away, or vice versa. Dad's going to know the second I walk into the same room as him, and we figured we could tell everyone else at the party."

"Of course that sound like the best plan, but we'll keep it small. The media doesn't need to find out about this."

"Yeah I don't want that."

"This is the best news I've heard in a long time, I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks mom" Bra smiled.

"This would be perfect, if it wasn't for your idiotic brother."

"I've been saying that since I was born, glad it finally catching on." Bra joked.

Bulma laughed, "This is the first time I might actually agree with you."

The mother and daughter were small talking about names and future plans when Bra yawned.

"Bra you should go home a rest, Sayian babies really take a lot of energy."

"You'll get no arguments from me," Bra said standing up and hugging her mother. "besides this baby is also Goten's that mean it needs twice as much food also. I'll see you later mom."

When Bra opened the office door, there was someone standing behind it. "Oh sorry" Bra said.

"No problem Mrs. Son, I was just coming to speak to your mother."

"Oh Charles, come on in. Please tell me you've figured out a solution to our problem." Bulma asked, "I call you later Bra."

Bra was about to leave, but Charles' response caught her attention.

"Yes my team and I think we've found a loophole in the restraining order."

"Restraining order?" Bra asked. "Trunks has a restraining order against him, from who?"

"Shit" Bulma breathed out, "Bra if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone, especially Goten."

"I promise"

"Pan"

"Pan has a restraining order against Trunks?" Bra was in complete disbelief.

"Bra I will explain everything to you later, but please don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Bra saw the desperation in her mother's eyes. "I won't mom."

"Thank you Bra, I'll call you later."

Bra turn and left for home.

"I am sorry about that Mrs. Briefs; I didn't mean to tell anyone I wasn't supposed too." Charles said.

"It's not your fault Charles, it was an honest mistake." Bulma said taking her seat. "Now you said you found something."

"Yes ma'am," Charles pulled out his copy of the document. "Who ever drew this up is either new at practicing law or is having a very off day. The complaint is against Mr. Briefs on behalf of Grayson Dean and Pan Son Dean. There is their lawyer's signature, the judge's, and Mr. Dean's, but no Mrs. Dean. Not all complainants have signed, making the order invalid. Unless they can get Pan to sign in the next 24 hours, the document will be voided."

"Charles if it didn't put your life in danger, I would kiss you right now. Would you and your team settle for a raise?"

"If that's the safer option, we will be more than pleased."

"Done" Bulma said with relief in her voice.

"Mrs. Briefs, since we discovered that the document could be in question, we are legally obligated to notify Mr. Dean's lawyers."

"Charles I would never ask you to break the law, but could you just postpone telling until I have a chance to speak to Pan."

"I can give you an hour."

"That all I need." Bulma said picking up the phone, "Thank you Charles"

"You welcome Mrs. Briefs." Charles said leaving the room.

**With Pan**

Pan was knee deep in cleaning her house when the phone started to ring. Pan looked at the caller ID and saw it was a Capsule Corps number.

'It can't possibly be Trunks,' Pan thought to herself, 'even he wouldn't try to be above the law.' She decided to pick up the phone, "Hello"

"Pan this Bulma" Pan was relieved to hear her second mother's voice.

"Bulma listen I am so sorry that Grayson did this." Pan said trying to explain.

"Pan I don't have much time, so I need you to listen carefully." Bulma said.

"Ok"

"Now do you have a copy of the order?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Grayson must have had it faxed over this morning."

"Now did you want this order?"

"No, I told Trunks to stay away, but I never wanted it like this."

"Pan I have a way to make this order go away."

"How?"

"My lawyers saw that you never signed the order." Bulma then went on to explain that if Pan didn't sign the order within 24 hours, the order would go away.

"Are you sure this will work?" Pan asked.

"Yes, but Grayson will find out about this as soon as my lawyers call yours."

"He should be home any minute, so I'm not too worried about it."

"Pan I know Trunks acted like a complete idiot, but I also know he is truly sorry for this."

"I know he is Bulma, I'm just not sure how to feel about all this."

"Pan I've given you your escape route, now it up to you."

"Thank you Bulma, let's just hope this will all end well."

Pan said goodbye to Bulma, and waited for her husband to return home.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Grayson entered his house and saw that the only lights on were coming from the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen and saw that his wife was sitting at the table with the restraining order in her hand.

"Hi Pan, are you ready to talk?" Grayson asked.

Pan turned and glared directly at her husband, "Yes Grayson, but first." Pan then took the order and ripped it in half.

"Pan you can fight this all you want, but this order is not going away." Grayson said angrily.

"No Grayson, I'm not ripping this up as an act of defiance. I'm ripping it up because your lawyer frat buddy screwed up. It's a worthless piece of paper now."

"What?"

"I never signed this before he sent it to Trunks. It's completely worthless."

Just then Grayson's phone rang. "Hello… Oh hey Trev" Pan watched has her husband's face turned serious. "Thanks Trev, I'll see what I can do."

"Let me take a guess" Pan said as Grayson took a seat. "The order is invalid."

"Yes, only if you don't sign it. Pan this is serious, if you don't sign this I'll…"

"You'll what Grayson?" Pan said raising her voice, "I am sick of these ultimatums. You keep saying how it is my fault that our relationship was falling apart cause I'm keeping something from you, but you are just as much to blame for not trusting me."

"Why are you hiding things from me?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you"

"No, no you don't. If you did, this wouldn't exist" Pan said gesturing towards the ripped piece of paper.

"I don't trust him"

"I told you that I told Trunks to keep his distance."

"This will make sure he will."

"Grayson if he truly wanted too, he could ignore anything."

"That's what scares me; you didn't see what he was changing into."

"I have seen it."

"What? And your still friends with him."

"Grayson you don't understand," Pan said taking a deep breath, "I'm exactly like him."

"What?"

Pan then went into the story of the Sayian and the powers they have. "Trunks was changing into a Super Sayian, it gives Sayians more then twice their normal power."

"So you are saying he was changing this Sayian thing, and that your grandfather was a Sayian. Which makes you…"

"One forth Sayain"

Grayson was silent for a moment, "so your telling me that your one forth alien?"

"Yes" Pan said biting her lip.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this."

"Well Sayains are a lot like humans, except for their power. But I never told you because I was never able to reach Super Sayian, and I thought it was because my blood was too human. So my reasoning was that our children would never be able to reach it, so why worry you."

"You thought?"

"Well I've been able to reach it recently."

"So you were never going to tell me."

"No I was, but this all went out of control and..."

Grayson got up and walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pan asked.

"Pan, you just told me that everything I knew about you was a lie."

"No, nothing was a lie; I just kept something from you."

"Lying by omission is still lying."

"I'm sorry"

"Pan I have to think a few things out."

"Grayson you can't tell anyone…"

"I won't but I need time to think."

Pan watched as Grayson packed his thing and left the house. Grayson called her later that night and said he was leaving on another mission requested by him. Pan told him she understood, and that she'd be waiting for him when he got home. For the first time since they were married, Grayson didn't say he loved her when he hung up the phone.

**There you go guys, I hope you liked it. Quick note, I did some research on restraining orders, but I'm not sure what I describe is what really happens. But it works with my story so go with it.**

**You guys are so awesome. And I so do not deserve your praise. I use to respond back to every review when I first started to write. Then I got lazy and started to thank everyone generally in an Authors Note in each chapter. But now I want to start responding to every review at the end of the next chapter. Also if you want to get a hold of me, I have multiple ways. **

**You can always PM me over **

**Or you can email me at portermadison yahoo . com (Delete the spaces, I don't know if the still block them).**

**Or if you own a PS3 my ID is Wiggle17 (surprising huh? Just send a message saying you read my stories)**

**I'm pretty open so you can ask me anything.**

**On to the reviews:**

**()**: If that is your real name, lol just kidding. Thank for being obsessed with my story, and I will continue to be your enabler.

**gaetagirl** – I thank you for the compliment. You review really brightened a bad day. I have never read 'waiting', but if that's a good thing I'll take it. You're not the first to tell me that my stories feel like they continue the series, but every time I get that review it still surprises me. I guess it is my humility coming out when I say I don't feel like I'm that good of a writer, but if this story brings back that feeling the original series gave you, then I will continue it, and end it hopefully the way all you fans would want.

**Anonymous** – You're the one reviewer who doesn't have a name, but I just want to thank you for reading. I try to make the story intense, but it's hard when there is no big enemy to fight. I'll give you a big hint when it comes to my writing, except for a basic outline of the story; most of my idea's come to me when I am actually writing the chapter. For example, the scene when Bulma comes into the office with the restraining order was actually written back when I first started the story, and Bra saying she was pregnant only came to me when I wrote Charles coming in. So really I have no idea how this will end till I write it, which I will do as fast as possible. I hope you keep reading.

**Mol** - Thanks so much for reading. It doesn't matter if you're late to this story, just as long as you are reading. I hope the story continues to entertain you.

**The0Blind0Writer** – Yes it was all circumstance that got them here. Grayson is just trying to protect what is his, but Pan will fight tooth and nail to keep her independence. I'm trying to keep the characters close to the series; I hope that feels like what I am doing since most fanfics don't. I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story.

**Candy Bloom** – Thank you so much for reading. Was this quick enough for you, if not I'll get started right away on the next chapter.

**gina31486** - You are right on all accounts, but what is a story without conflict. Pan needed to come clean in this chapter, and Trunks needed to looked back and see the pain he cause Pan. I hope this entertained you, and you like my story.

**piXiikAy**– Thank you so much for reading. How did you like this chapter?

**tiota** – I've have a pretty good idea on how to bring the two together. But you're right, it won't happen right away. I do have to make sure Pan acts like Pan, and Trunks acts like Trunks. That's the reason there are few really good Trunks/Pan fics, or any Fanfic for that matter, it's because the authors change the characters too much. With T/P, they change Pan into a girly girl, when that is not who she is. I hope you keep reading.

**moboy78** – Well since Vegeta is the final Sayian left that actually grew up on the Sayian home planet, he is the only one left to explain what is happening. And I was already planning on explaining how Pan and Grayson came to be, so I hope you'll like my explanation. Please keep reading.

**aangfan**– Sure Grayson is being a control freak, but he is suppose to feel like a man out of options. Here he thinks he finally has his life together, but then something beyond his control is threatening it. What would you do? Sure he is unlikable now, but that might change soon.

**Please keep reviewing.**


	14. Aftermath

**At Mount Paozu**

Videl had been nervous about something for a few days now. There had been this weird tension in the air that both she and Gohan could feel.

Videl sat at the kitchen table stirring her morning coffee absent mindedly. Gohan walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"You feel it again too?" Gohan asked grabbing a mug from the counter.

"Yes" Videl said looking at Gohan, then back out the window. "It's more intense today. Have you heard from Pan recently?"

"No. Do you think it has something to do with her?"

"I tried calling her earlier, but all I got was the machine. I think something might be wrong."

"Her ki seems normal. Do you want me to go over and check on her?"

"Could you? I would, but Daddy has a press conference today, and it's going to keep me busy all day."

"Sure I'll run by later today." Gohan said.

Videl stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Gohan"

**At C.C.**

Trunks hadn't been able to work all day. Between his mother, the restraining order, and Pan all plaguing his mind, there was no way he would be getting anything done today.

It was all silence on his end; no one was talking to him. Pan for obvious reasons, but not even his mother was talking to him. Bulma had not even told him if the order had been lifted or not.

But the thought of Pan was never far from his mind. Was she ok? Did she forgive him? Could they still be friends? Could they be more than friends? All of these questions were running through his mind, and also the biggest question of all; who would she choose himself or Grayson?

Suddenly the door to Trunks was yanked open. For a brief second, Trunks heart raced at the thought that it could be Pan, but reality came crashing down when he saw Bulma standing in the doorway.

Bulma notice how her son's face fell when he looked at her. She quickly stepped inside the office, and closed the door.

"How are you doing mother?" Trunks asked half-heartily.

"I'm not even sure how to answer that." When Bulma received no response, she continued, "I just received a call from Pan."

Trunks' head shot up, "What? When?"

"A few moments ago."

There were many things Trunks wanted to ask. Mostly did she ask about him, but he composed himself. "What did she say?"

"She dropped the order."

"Thank Kami" Trunks said jumping up.

"Trunks I don't want you rushing over there and making everything a mess again." Bulma said rushing in front of him.

"I need to speak to her."

"No you need to let her come to you; Pan is still a married woman."

"What if she doesn't want to see me again?"

"Quit being ridiculous, Pan would never do that."

"But Mom…"

"No Trunks, I'm sick of it. I can't believe Pan put up with this for so long. You're acting like a child, grow up and deal with the consequences of your actions. Dammit Trunks, I thought I taught you better than this."

"Mother?"

"Do you even know what you're doing to her? Pan is stressed out because she told Grayson everything."

"She told him" Trunks repeated. Trunks knew that it meant Pan was trying to work it out with Grayson.

"Yes she did, you didn't really give her any choice. Grayson left to work it out on his own, and she doesn't know if she has a marriage or not."

"Pan" Trunks said standing up and trying to push past his mother.

"No Trunks"

"Mom she needs me."

"If she needs you, she'll ask for you."

"Mother…"

"No Trunks if you leave this office and go see Pan, you can guarantee that this job won't be yours anymore."

Trunks thought about it for a moment, then took a seat at his desk.

"Good choice" Bulma said, also taking a seat. "Now I can officially invite you to the party."

"What party?" Trunks asked angrily.

"Bra and Goten's party"

"Why are they having a party?"

"Because while you were causing all sorts of headaches, your sister informed me that she is pregnant."

"Bra is pregnant?"

"Yes and there is going to be a small family party in two days. Which means Pan will be there."

"She will?"

"Yes I told her about it, and she was more than thrilled to attend."

"I'll be there." Trunks said.

"Now I don't want you pouncing on her the second she walks through the door. Let her come to you."

Trunks exhaled, "I promise mom."

"Good," Bulma said standing up, "Now try to get some work done."

"I will," For Trunks the party couldn't come soon enough.

**With Pan**

Silence

Pure uninterrupted silence

Pan hated the silence; never in her life had it been so quiet. Usually she would be surrounded by family and friends, and now she was all by herself. The worst part of it all was that she had done it to herself.

She had pushed her family away, afraid that they would slip up and show Grayson too much. Now she was alienated from them when she needed them most.

Nothing was holding her back from picking up the phone and calling her parents or anyone, but she felt she was in to deep and couldn't tell them what had happened. She didn't want anyone to know of her failure.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Pan remained on the couch willing the person to go away.

"Pan I know you're in there." Gohan's voice called through the door.

"Dad?" Pan said jumping up and opening the door.

"Hey there's my baby girl, glad to see you're alright." Gohan said with that famous smile on his face.

"Papa" Pan said smiling and grabbed for a hug.

"Well I'm glad I came by today, I haven't gotten a hug like this from you since you were a little girl." Gohan joked, but Pan just began to shake. He pulled Pan back and saw she was crying. "Pan what's wrong?"

"Daddy" Pan said trying to gain control, "I'm just really happy to see you."

Gohan shut the door, and lead his daughter to the couch. He knew Pan would gain control in a short amount of time. Pan was never one for crying, she always felt it made her look to vulnerable.

Gohan walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Sure enough when he returned to the living room, she had stopped crying.

Pan grabbed the glass, "Thanks"

"Are you ready to tell me what has you so worked up? Your mother and I have felt that something was wrong for days."

"I'm sorry Dad" Pan said taking a drink, "Just everything is going wrong."

"What's going on Pan?"

"Grayson left"

"Wait, what?"

"I guess I should explain a bit more," Pan bit her lip, "I told him about him about Saiyans, and about me. He said he needed time to think it over. I haven't heard from him since he told me he was leaving on a mission for work."

"Pan, I'm glad you finally told Grayson, but waiting this long to do so you must accept the reality that your marriage might be over."

"I'm a failure Dad, I'm sorry I've disappointed you." Pan hung her head.

"Hey Panny, look at me," Gohan grabbed Pan's chin, "Nothing you do, no matter if the world fell apart, will ever make me disappointed in you. You understand that?"

"Yes Dad, thank you."

"Now what prompted you to tell Grayson finally?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

Pan sighed; she knew that this conversation could go in any direction. Gohan was one of the most gentle beings in the universe, but he was also one of the most powerful.

"Well the other day Trunks came over and he was very upset, because he finally talked to Chloe. He was, let's say very drunk. So I let him crash on the couch for the night. The next morning he told me what happened, and I told him he was better off. I flew with him to his house to make sure he got there okay. I don't know what came over him, but he kissed me." Pan nervously looked up. "On the lips"

Gohan was silence for a bit, and Pan prepared for the worst. "I'm guessing from your tone it wasn't a friendly 'goodbye and thanks for your help' kiss." Gohan said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Not exactly" Pan chuckled nervously. Gohan then gestured for her to continue. "Well of course I told him to back off and not to contact me, but saying that couldn't erase the guilt I felt. Grayson saw it the minute he walked threw the door. So I told him what happened, and of course he was pissed and went directly over to Trunks' house. I didn't follow him; because I thought that if I was around Trunks it would just make it worse. What I didn't expect that Vegeta would be there egging the situation on."

"That sounds like Vegeta." Gohan said, "So what happened next?"

Pan was really surprised at her father; she guessed he was keeping calm till he had all the facts. "Well from what Grayson told me. Trunks either turned into or just flashed Super Sayian. Grayson was freaked out when he told me what happened, and told me that I was forbidden from seeing Trunks again. I knew then I had to just come clean. I told him all about the Sayians. Of course he said he needed time to think everything over, so he requested a special mission. Now I just don't know if we'll be married for long."

Gohan sighed, "Pan first off, I'm not mad or disappointed in you, I just wish you would have told your mother or me sooner."

"I didn't want to tell you that I failed."

"Pan you didn't fail, love is not a class you can't control it."

"Then why do I feel like I did?"

"Did you ever consider that you feel like you failed, because you know in your heart you settled?"

"Settled, for what?"

"Pan, don't try to hide the fact that you married Grayson because it was easier."

"Papa?"

"Pan don't get me wrong, Grayson is a great guy and he made you happy back when you were dating, but were you happy because you we're deeply in love with him or because he blocked your feeling for someone unattainable."

"You gave us your blessing when he asked to marry me."

"Pan you are a very stubborn girl, even when you fake yourself into being happy. It's very hard to change your mind when it's made up. I felt if I said I didn't approve, you would elope and never talk to me."

"I'm sorry papa."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I knew when I married your mother that I had an extremely high chance of getting a child with her personality. I also know that it's your life and I have no right to tell you what to do."

"So you're not mad about the idea of Trunks and I."

"No, I've actually come accustom to the idea of you two. Pan from a very early age you were always with Trunks, and he was more than happy to have you around. I saw how hurt you were when he got married. Even though the two of you didn't notice, when you stopped talking to each other, you weren't quite yourselves."

"Really?"

"Pan I'm not here to tell you to pick one over the other, I'm here be on your side. But, I'm also here to tell you, that you're not acting like the Pan I love."

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"Why are you just sitting here waiting for someone else to decide your fate?"

"I…I don't know"

"I'm going to ask you a question, that I'm sure no one has asked you."

"What is it?"

"Who do you want to be with?"

Pan was taken aback by the simple question. She had a choice? Of course she did and her dad was right. Why was she just sitting around waiting for someone else to decide her life? She knew who she wanted to be with. "I want to be with…"

**To be Continued**

**dbzfreak101 – **Thank you so much for you kind words, and for sticking with me through updates. I bet you're not happy with the cliff hanger, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

**Muse – **Of course he's jealous, what girl wouldn't want a real life Trunks. But to defend my original character, she did lie about something big. But he was also designed to be hated, but also to be a realistic reaction. What would you do if you were married and your significant other told you they were an alien.? I'm glad you like the story and please keep reading.

**piXiikAy – **Congrats, you had the longest review of chapter 13. If you have confetti you can throw it in the air now. I loved your review. It's good to hear that the same question I wanted the reader to feel, they did. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I bet if you were semi-calm then you must be on step from freaking out. I hope to update soon, so keep reading.

**MRM – **It's good to put a name to the face… well other name? You know what I mean. I'm glad you will be reading as long as I write. Hope you liked the chapter.

**aangfan – **All I can say is thanks for reading, and tune in next time for her decision or not. (Insert evil laugh)

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry you guys, but things are really crazy on my end. I am a nanny for a 4 year old and a 2 year old, well their parents, my employers, had twin girls. So I've been helping them out. Also school started and I was focused on that. Right now I'm sitting in a hotel room, because I didn't want to be my dad's golf caddy in the freezing rain. So I thought what could be better to kill time then finishing this chapter. I swear I'll work harder to update faster. Until next time.


	15. Party and Answers

Trunks look over the lawn and saw that the party was in full swing. He could see most of the Z gang, but he didn't see the only one he came to see. As his mind pondered that thought he felt like a complete ass.

'Come on Trunks, this is a party to celebrate you sister's and best friend's baby, your niece or nephew.' Trunks thought to himself. Soon Goten made eye contact with Trunks and waved him over. 'Try to enjoy yourself; you already know she is here. Let her come to you, and ask her to talk to you after the party.'

Trunks remind himself of that statement every minute or so. Just the feel of her ki was driving him crazy.

"Hey Trunks, I haven't seen you in awhile, how've you been." Goten said shaking Trunks' hand.

"I guess not as well as you. Congrats man, you're going to be a dad." Trunks said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah it's weirdest feeling. I am so happy, excited, scared, and shocked all at the same time. I just hope I can be a good dad, and not screw up the kid to badly."

"You're going to be the best dad; you have the best examples around you. Goku and Gohan, and if you're even half the dad they were you're kid is going to be great. Now if it were me, with a dad like Vegeta, then I would be worried." Trunks then drifted into thoughts about future children. Would he even have any kids? If he did, he only wanted one woman to carry his child.

Trunks was pulled out of his thoughts by Goten waving a hand in front of his face. "Dude you just spaced out there."

"Huh, oh sorry man. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you're dad isn't all bad. I sure you'll make a great father when you have kids. Speaking of, any news on the dating front?"

'As always, Goten is the last to know. Bra must be coving for me, I'm going to have to get her a very expensive baby gift.' Trunks though, then he answered, "No, just wanting to see how things work out for now, but I'll tell you if anything develops."

"You better, now that I'm an old married guy and soon to be father, all my fun is over."

"You better not let Bra hear you say that, you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Geez you're right. Please don't say anything to her."

"I got you, but you owe me." Trunks said extending his hand, for their signature handshake.

"Like always" Goten said extending his own hand.

"So speaking of my little sister, where is she?"

"She's in the house with all the girls, see." Goten pointed his finger to the open door.

Trunks eyes followed Goten's finger. Sure enough there was his sister surrounded by his mother, Chi Chi and Videl. But the thing that caught his eye was the pair of big brown eyes starring right at him. "Pan" escaped his lips before he could stop it.

**Pan's party experience**

It's kind of weird riding in the back of your parents' car if you're above the age of 17. But her mom insisted that she ride to the party with them so they could catch up. She didn't mind, it was just weird to not tell her mom what was happening with her marriage. But she just wanted to make sure it was the right decision. She didn't want her mom to worry.

As soon as they arrived at the party, Pan was greeted by the Briefs women. Bra was thanking her, and asking when they could go baby clothes shopping. All Pan could say was soon. Bulma hugged her and whispered into her ear how thankful she was for her help with the situation. Pan mouthed no problem.

Pan did a quick scan of the grounds, 'No he's not here yet.' Pan felt relieved, and disappointed all at the same time.

Pan took her place against the wall that face the outside door and watched her father walk threw it. Pan wanted to join him, but it was too easy for Trunks to spot her and sneak up on her. Pan wasn't sure if she wanted that or not.

She just continued listing to her Grandma and Mother tell Bra how hunger a Son baby will be, but also how adorable they'll be. Videl made eye contact with Pan and smiled, Pan just blushed.

After spacing out for a few minutes, Pan felt that he had arrived. 'Here we go Pan.'

Pan breathing hitched as Trunks talking to her uncle was visible in the doorway. Pan was surprised to see Trunks seem so level headed, because it was killing her not talking to him. But Pan knew this was not the place to talk.

Pan smiled as she watched the life long friends talk, and even do there little secret handshake. But Pan's face removed all emotion as she saw her uncle point towards her. Then those blue eyes locked on her. What was going to happen now?

To Pan's dismay, all Trunks did was nod his head towards her. Pan hesitated at first, and then returned the gesture.

'I have to somehow ask her to meet me after the party without drawing attention to us.' Trunks thought.

Luckily his saving grace came in the form of his mother.

"Everyone come inside, I want to make a speech." Bulma yelled outside.

'Thank you Mom' Trunks said as he skillfully navigated towards the house. Luckily for him, everyone moved around so Goten could sit next to Bra. By the time his mom started her speech, Trunks was directly behind Pan.

"First I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us…" Bulma began.

"Pan" Trunks whispered in her ear. Trunks smiled as Pan jumped a little. But she kept her back to him, as she answered.

"Yes Trunks?" Pan whispered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, well everything and that I understand if you want me to remain at a distance. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to you after this party, in private."

Pan was silent for what seemed like an entirety to Trunks, but then answered, "When, and where?"

Trunks was surprised at her answer, "After the party, at my house?"

"Sure, we can talk."

"Do you want to ride home with me?"

"No I'll meet you there after my parents drop me off at home."

"Ok I'll see you then." Trunks said then made his way to the other side of the room just in time to hear his mom say, "To Bra and Goten, may this be the first of many happy celebrations."

"To Bra and Goten" The crowed said in unison.

Soon after Bulma's speech, the party had died down. Pan noticed that Trunks had already left. So she walked over to her parents and said. "Hey do you mind if we leave, I'm kind of tired."

"Sure thing Pan" Gohan said standing up and went to retrieve his wife.

Pan said goodbye to the Briefs, and soon she was saying goodbye to her parents after they dropped her off.

Pan waited a good ten minutes after they left, before she headed to Trunks'. Pan had no idea how this would turn out, but she knew she was doing this for her happiness and nobody else.

**At Trunks' House**

Trunks was nervously taping his fingers against his kitchen table. Pan was coming, and she'd be here any second. He just didn't know what he was going to say.

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door. Trunk calmly walked to the door, and counted to ten before he opened it.

"Hey Pan, come in. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me."

"Thanks Trunks, I don't want thing to be weird between us." Pan said walking in, "I…" Pan was cut off by her phone ringing, Pan's eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Just one second, please I'll be right there."

"Take your time." Trunks said walking towards the living room, "I'll give you some space."

The one thing about having a big house plus Sayian hearing, there were no secret conversations.

"Grayson, how are you?" Pan asked failing at hiding her shock.

"I'm fine Pan; I just wanted to tell you I'll be home in time for dinner tomorrow. We really need to talk, so I just wanted to tell you."

"I agree, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Pan"

Pan put her phone away and headed to where Trunks was. Pan then took the seat next to him.

Pan exhaled, "You hear every word didn't you?"

"Not that there was much to hear, but yes I did."

"Thanks for being honest."

"Your welcome," Trunks said a little defeated, "so you and Grayson are going to work it out?"

"Actually the complete opposite"

"What!" Trunks said jumping to his feet, "How could that man let you slip through his fingers, I would give anything to be…"

"Trunks calm down." Pan said placing her hand on his forearm and bringing him back down to the couch. "He's not breaking it off with me; I'm breaking it off with him."

"What?"

"My dad and I talked the whole thing out."

"Including my involvement?"

"Yes" Pan watched the color drain from his face and laughed. "Don't worry Trunks, he supports me in any choice I make, and that I can't go wrong with either of you."

Trunks' face regained the color, and a smile replaced a worried look.

"But he also asked me something that no asked me before."

"Which is?"

"What do I want? You see, I'm so worried about who I was hurting and how it could make it better for them. It's really a simple question, what would make me happy? And I came to the conclusion that I just want to breathe again. So I made the choice just to back away and start again."

"Meaning you want to be alone."

"Yes"

Trunks lowed his head, "There is never going to be an 'us' is there?"

"Not necessarily," Pan paused as Trunks raised his head. "I'm just saying give me some time."

"I can do that." Trunks said

"Thank you" Pan said. "Well I should head home and start packing."

"You think he's going to make you leave?"

"It's military housing Trunks, it belongs to his job. Of course I have to leave."

"If you need a place to stay…"

"I'm good Trunks, my apartment didn't sell yet so I took it off the market."

"Take care of yourself Pan."

"You too Trunks." Pan tiptoed up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Pan opened the door and stepped out, but before she took off, Pan turned around. "Trunks"

"Yes Pan?"

"When you do come chasing for me, could you actually try to date me instead of just trying to make me your mate."

"You got it Pan."

"Bye Trunks, see you later."

"Not to much later I hope."

Trunks watched as she disappeared into the sky. He hadn't felt this much joy in years. Sure she was asking for time, but she basically told him she was his if he didn't screw it. Time just gave him time to think of ways to sweep Pan off her feet.

"I won't let you down again Pan."

**The Next Day**

Pan was finishing up dinner and packing up when she heard the door click open. Pan turned her head as she heard his foot steps. She took a deep breath and took the plates of food over to the table.

Grayson stepped into the kitchen, "Hey Pan"

"Hey, I made dinner if you haven't eaten yet." Pan said smiling softly.

"Thanks, I'm starving" Grayson said taking his seat.

Pan took her seat, picked up her fork, and began eating. For a while all that was heard was the sound of forks clanking and the chewing of food.

"This is really good, is it a new recipe?" Grayson asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah my mom gave it to me the other day, thought I'd try it out." Pan said not looking up from her plate.

Again the fork noises returned.

"So how was your mission?" Pan asked.

"Good"

"That's good"

Again the fork scrapping returned.

'I don't know how to start this conversation; I really don't want a fight, I just want to leave as friends. But I am impacting both our lives. Maybe I could…" Pan was pulled away from her thoughts by Grayson.

"Pan" Grayson said.

"Hmm" Pan said meeting his eyes.

"It's over isn't it?"

Pan was taken aback by his abruptness, but she knew he saw the writing on the wall. "Yes, I think it is."

"Ok, I guess I'll go get a hotel room."

"No this is your house, you stay, and I'll leave."

"No, tonight I'll leave, so you can pack and get everything together."

"Thanks for being so understanding, you truly are a great man and you'll find somebody in no time." Pan said taking his hand in hers.

"I appreciate that Pan I really do, but they still won't be quite as interesting as you."

"We can still be friends."

"Pan no offence, but I don't think I could see you and knowing where we've been, be ok with seeing you happy with another man."

"I understand"

"See you around Pan." Grayson said getting up.

"Grayson wait." Pan said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I did love you, and still do to an extent."

"Not enough I guess, not really the fairy tale ending I had in mind." Grayson said.

"I'm sorry"

"No I am, deep down I knew you weren't totally mine."

Pan hugged him, and watched him walk out the door one last time.

**Author's Note:**

**So for the scene between Pan and Grayson, I drew inspiration from this scene from the Roseanne episode title couch potatoes, you can go to youtube – Go to about 18:02- 19:54. Also the song "As you turn away" by my favorite band Lady Antebellum. If you pay attention to the song, you can pick some lyrics out in the talk. **

**kattie88 – Thank you and I will.**

**dbzfan77 – Thanks for reading, and thanks for getting me off my butt. I hope you like this update.**

**muse – Did you like how I made Pan act? I feel she is a strong woman and she would need sometime to figure how who she is again. **

**dbz fan – Did you like how this turned out?**

**MRMenaMRM – I'm glad you finally made an account, I love hearing from fans. So what did you think?**

**gaetagirl – What do you mean by "I'm a lazy writer"? I glad you're reading, but even just a "I love it" makes my day.**


	16. You're Back

It had been weeks since Pan and Trunks hadn't seen heads or tails of each other. Pan was finishing the divorce with Grayson, and Trunks was busy with business trip that he had put off since he first separated from his now ex-wife. Both parties felt like the time apart was good for them going forward, it gave them time to miss each other.

Trunks was flying back home from his trip, it had been month since he had slept in his own bed and he heard it calling to him. He had heard from his sister and his mother that Pan and Grayson had worked everything out, so that the divorce would be final soon if it wasn't already done.

Trunks felt a huge feeling of excitement by this news, but he decided not to start anything relationship wise with her until Pan at least gave him some hint that she was ready. Right now the only thing he was thinking about was his being home and seeing his family and friends.

"Mr. Briefs, do you need anything before we begin our descendent?" An eager flight attendant asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Trunks smiled back at her.

Within minutes of being on the ground, Trunks was gathering his things and exiting the plan. As he passed the crew members, the same flight attendant stopped him.

"You forgot something Mr. Briefs." She placed a folded up piece of paper in his hand, "Have a great day."

"Umm thanks" Trunks said exiting the air craft. Trunks waited until he was in his town car to open the sheet of paper. It was the flight attendant's number saying 'call me some time'. Trunks crumpled the piece of paper and put it in his jacket pocket.

"How was your trip Mr. Briefs?" Trunks driver Tony asked.

"Same as usual, a bunch of stuck up business type is suits talk to each other how if they work together they could make even more money. Basically it is huge game of poker, your waiting to see who can call your bluff first."

"But aren't you always holding a royal flush sir? I mean it's a common fact that Capsule Corp it the company of the future. That's why they're playing the game with you in the first place?"

"For the time being we are, but it's important we still make the smart decisions. Every empire falls, and I want to break that record."

"You're getting too deep for me sir. Remember I'm just the guy that drives you from point A to point B, and sometimes C."

"I think you give yourself too little credit, you're more business savvy then most of the CEOs I meet on my trips."

"Well think of me next time you need an adviser. But let's get to a topic I'm more interested in. How were the women on your trip?"

"Tony women are the same everyone. There are ones that I want to be around, there are ones you don't, and finding that one that makes your life meaningful is still as difficult as ever."

"Ain't that the truth? I mean it's either you don't care about me, or you care about me too much…"

Tony continued to list complaints about his dating life. Trunks was listening for the most part, but he stopped the moment he felt a familiar Ki was close. Trunks looked out his window and notice the Ki was coming from a giant farmer's market in full swing. Tony's words came back into focus, "And then she was like I think we would be better as friends, and I was like sure now we can be friends now after I spent all that money on your birthday present."

"You'll find her soon Tony, I'm sure of it. Hey Tony could you do me a big favor and drop me off at the farmer's market, and take my bags back to my house?"

"No problem sir." Tony said pulling over. Tony got out the car and opened Trunks' door. "Did you spot something you like?"

"You could say I just got some cravings for my hometown food." Trunks handed over a tip to Tony. "If you could just put my bags inside the front door, I'll put them away when I get home later."

"Will do sir. Are you sure you don't want me to wait here till you're done?"

"I'll be fine. I want to just walk around for a while. I've been stuck on a plane for almost a day, and I think the fresh air will do me some good. But if I need you, I'll give you a call."

"Yes sir" Tony said getting back into the car.

Trunks walked with the crowd into the market. Trunks scanned the area and pinned pointed the Ki he was looking for almost instantly. Soon he spotted the owner of that Ki, Pan.

Pan had her back to Trunks, she was inspecting some vegetables at the stand. Pan had her hair up in a ponytail and had one a red tank top, and some khaki shorts. She was most defiantly dressed for comfort since she seemed to be running airings. But to Trunks she could look good in anything.

Trunks began to sneak up on Pan. Trunks was about to wrap his arms around Pan's waist, when a voice caught him off guard.

"I know you're there Trunks." Pan said paying the stand owner, and taking the bag of freshly bought produce.

"How did you know?" Trunks asked.

Pan turned around and smiled at Trunks. "Trunks I felt where you were thousands of miles away with a Ki blocker bracelet on, a few feet away is nothing to me."

"I guess you're right." Trunks said, "Can I help you with those?"

"Yes thanks" Pan said handing a couple of bags to Trunks, "How was your trip."

"Long" Trunks said instantly.

Pan laughed, "Well being gone for almost a month is long. I was more talking if anything exciting happened."

"Pan it was a business trip, nothing exciting ever happens. I just wanted to be home the entire time."

"Why would you want to be home? It's good to get away every now and again."

"Because there is one thing I really missed here…"

"If you say something cheesy like 'I missed you Pan', I'm going to punch you."

"A little conceded aren't we Pan? How do you know I wasn't talking about missing my fish?"

"Your fish?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow, "The ones in your office that you don't even feed yourself?"

"I'm just saying you were quick to assume that I was talking about you." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

"Was I wrong?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but tell me you're not a little excited to hear that I missed you."

"You're not going to get me to say that." Pan said not looking at him.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"It wasn't a yes, it was a no comment."

"A no comment is practically a yes."

"Only in the business world, but here in reality it literally means no comment."

"It means you just don't want to emit that you missed me."

"Hey we were talking about whether or not I was excited about you missing me. Not if I missed you."

"Did you miss me?" Trunks asked.

Pan paused for a second. She was considering whether to answer or not before saying, "Yes"

"Good, because I missed you too."

Pan smirked, "Besides missing me, how was your trip?"

"Bad"

"Why?"

"I missed my fish." Trunks said dryly.

Pan punched him right in his shoulder, "You are such a dork." Pan laughed and then walked to her car.

"Hey you opened the door, so I walked through it." Trunks said placing her bags in the back seat.

"What are you doing here anyway Pan?"

"My grandma needed me to pick up a few things for her, and this market has the best selection. I'm actually heading to my grandma's house to help her cook dinner."

"Could you use an extra set of hands? I would love to help you ladies cook up a meal."

"Sure we could use all the help we can get and you might as well come over since everyone is coming to dinner."

"When you say 'everyone', who is everyone?"

"Well there is Grandma Chi Chi, my Dad and my Mom, Goten, Bra, and your parents. So I'd classify that as everyone."

"How come I wasn't notified about this get together?"

"Trunks you just got back from your trip. I'm sure your mother would have called you," Pan paused, "Or I would have."

Trunks smiled, "I know you would have."

"Well hop in, we have to be there before everyone shows up." Pan said getting into the car on the driver's side.

"I can't image showing up to a Saiyan get together with no food." Trunks said getting in on the passenger's side. As soon as his door was closed, Pan took off.

"Not only do we have not only do we have six Saiyans coming including us, but you forget that one of those six is your pregnant sister. Bra was moody before she was pregnant." Pan said stepping on the gas.

"So we technically have six and half Saiyans at this get together."

"Yes so the faster we get there the better."

With Pan's mad woman driving skills, they arrived at her grandparent's home in no time. Trunks loaded up most of the bags in his arms, with Pan taking the last two. Pan opened the door, and their noses were overwhelmed with the cooking that was already in full swing.

"Pan finally, I was worried you wouldn't make it in time."

"Have I ever let you down Grandma?" Pan said leading Trunks into the kitchen.

"No you haven't now hurry and unpack…" Chi Chi finally turned around to see not only Pan but Trunks as well. "Now I see why it took you so long."

"Trunks ran into me at the market. He just got home from his trip, and offered to help us cook."

"Well then let's get started. Finally one of you boys are pitching in when it comes to cooking."

"I'd be honored to be one of the first." Trunks said taking off his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt.

"I wouldn't be too happy Grandma, remember he's Bulma's son so he could have inherited her cooking skills." Pan joked.

"Your right," Chi Chi said. "Maybe you should just wash the vegetables."

"I'll have both of you know, that I have studied under the chefs of our time." Trunks said.

"When did you do that?" Pan asked stirring something on the stove.

"In college," Trunks said cutting up some vegetables up in record time. "don't worry the only one who knew I did was my ex-wife."

Pan tensed at the mention of Chloe, and the fact that she knew something about Trunks that Pan didn't make it sting a little.

Trunks noticed her straightened, and he moved closer to her. He whispered so only Pan could hear, "It's the only thing she knew that you didn't."

'Why do I care so much that she knew one tiny detail that I didn't?' Pan thought to herself.

'Because you want to the one person that knows me Pan, but why can't you see that I want that too Pan.' Pan heard that ringing in her head in Trunks voice. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Pan?" Trunks said once he noticed the look on his face.

"Hey Grandma, Trunks and I are going to set up the back yard. It looks like you have most of the cooking done in here, and people will be arriving soon."

"Good plan" Chi Chi said, and then whispered to Pan, "I know it's just cause you want to be alone with him."

Pan blushed, "Grandma it isn't…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to hide it in front of me. I've always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"Pan are you coming?" Trunks said from the door that leads to the backyard. Pan looked at him and could see that he was playing dumb, he was trying his hardest not to smirk.

"Yes let's go" Pan said walking out the door.

Trunks nodded at Chi Chi and closed the door behind him.

"You were right Goku, it was only just a matter of time." Chi Chi said to the heavens.

Pan took one end of a table cloth and handed the other too Trunks. They were placing it on the table, when Trunks asked, "Why did you give me that look?"

"What look?"

"The one after you were talking about how Chloe knowing about my cooking lessons bugged you so much."

"I never said that…"

"Pan I heard you say it."

"No Trunks shut up for a minute." Trunks waited for her to continue, "You didn't hear me say that, you heard me think that."

"What?"

"Trunks you have to believe me." Pan looked at him with a pleading look.

Trunks was looking directly at her when he heard, 'Trunks please' in Pan's voice. "Holy shit Pan I just heard you in my head."

"I know, and I think I heard yours."

"Wait what did you hear?"

"How you want me to be the only one who knows little facts about you that no one else knows."

"Pan you realize what this means right."

"Yes, we're bonded." Those words seemed to echo in their heads.

"But we haven't..." Trunks began, but the arrival of a Ki stopped their conversation.

"What are your Ki's fluctuating?" Vegeta's gruff voice asked.

"Father" Trunks said.

"We can hear each other's thoughts Vegeta, but we haven't bonded fully." Pan said.

"What do you mean bonded fully?" Vegeta asked.

"Meaning the sleeping with each other, and biting each other on the neck thing never happened." Trunks said.

"So you guys missed the fun part." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta we don't have much time before everyone gets here. What does this mean?"

"It means that you are a very powerful Saiyan couple. Your offspring are going to be some of the most powerful in the universe without even trying."

"What?" Pan and Trunks said together.

"It truly is amazing since you two aren't even full Sayains."

"What does it mean Vegeta?" Pan asked.

"It's quite simple, you two are going to get together, and raise some of the most powerful Saiyans in a long time. I look forward to sparring with them."

"This can't be happening." Pan said.

"Well I'd wipe the shock off your face, here comes everyone." Vegeta said looking up at an air ship.

The ship landed just too the side of the three Saiyans. The first occupant jump out with guns blazing.

"What the hell was that Vegeta?" Bulma asked getting right in his face.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta asked closing his eyes.

"I mean you all the sudden just phasing out of the ship with no warning."

"I felt something, just wanted to check on it."

"What?" Bulma said getting a little louder, "What did you feel that would make you leave a vehicle with your wife and pregnant daughter inside, scaring them half to death?"

"Trunks is back" Vegeta said.

'Shit' Pan heard Trunks' voice echo in her head.

Bulma whirred around, and saw her son standing there, "Trunks?" Bulma then grabbed her son and brought him into a hug, "When did you get back? How did your trip go?" Trunks was being dragged towards the house.

'Pan we'll talk about this later.' Trunks said telepathically.

'Have fun' Pan thought smiling.

"Hey Pan" Goten's cheery voice said. "Did you invite Trunks?" Goten was helping Bra out of the ship. You could see a baby bump starting to appear.

"Yeah I ran into him at the West City Farmer's Market, figured he could tag along."

"I thought he was going to be gone until later tonight." Bra said.

"I guess he got in a little earlier." Pan shrugged.

"And the first thing he does is come and find you?" Bra smirked.

"No, he was just craving some local food."

"Or craving something else"

"Am I missing something?" Goten asked.

"Nothing at all honey" Bra said kissing him on the cheek, "Goten can you go get me some water?"

"Sure, be right back." Goten stepped into the house.

"Chi Chi should keep him distracted for a while. Now, you and my brother, spill now." Bra said taking a seat at the table.

"Bra, your dad" Pan said signaling over her shoulder.

"Is gone"

"What?" Pan turned to see in fact he was gone, "Where did he go?"

"He left until the food is ready, he'll be back then."

"Should of known"

"What's going on Pan?"

Pan began to rub the side of his head. "When did my life become so complicated Bra?"

"The minute you were born, or did you forget you were the last of a space warrior race?"

"I can hear Trunks thoughts Bra."

"What?"

"I can hear him, and he can hear me."

"That means." Bra said putting the pieces together in her head, then punch Pan in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you bonded with my brother?"

"Bra keep it down. I can feel my parents just inside the house."

"You mean no one knows?"

"Yes, no one knows because we never fully bonded."

"What?"

"Trunks and I have never slept together." Pan said through gritted teeth.

"What how is that even possible?"

Pan pulled her shirt back to reveal her shoulder with no scare. "Your father said that it only happens between a really powerful Saiyan couples."

"What classifies you and Trunks as a powerful couple, and not me and Goten?"

"Bra could you keep your mind on what I'm saying?"

"I'm just wondering, it's not like I'm jealous."

"Maybe it's the fact Trunks and I can both go Super Saiyan."

"You can go Super Saiyan?" Bra yelled.

"This is going to be a long dinner."

"What else are you keeping from me?"

Pan explained everything that Vegeta said, and also told her about when she turned Super Saiyan to Bra.

"Man why does all the cool stuff happen to you and Trunks?"

"Bra did you forget that you're having a baby?"

"No, but that happens all the time. Not that I don't love this little guy." Bra patted her stomach. "But you and Trunks have been in space, can turn Super Saiyan, and now are going to have power little Saiyans. My kids don't stand a chance."

"You're kids are going to be half Saiyan, even if Trunks and I have children," Pan's heart raced at this thought. "they will have less Saiyan blood than yours, or did you forget I'm only a fourth Saiyan."

"But you can turn Super, and I can't that counts for something."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Bra said getting up, "Now where is that food, I'm hungry and so is my unborn child."

Pan watched as her friend got up and walked into the house. Then saw Trunks walk out carrying some food on two plates.

"Here thought you could use some." Trunks said putting the plate down in front of her, and setting one down in front of himself.

"How were you able to get this?"

"Your Grandma pulled some strings, said we could use some time to ourselves. She's going to stall them as long as possible."

"Trunks thanks"

"You're welcome"

The couple ate in silence until they were both done.

"Trunks do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, do you?"

"I just want to go somewhere we can talk this over."

"Let's go to my house, no one will be there and we can speak without being spied on."

"When I count to three, run to my car." Pan said out loud, but then thought the count down. 'One, Two, Three'

Before anyone knew it, the couple in the back yard was gone.

**Thanks everyone for being patient. I hope you all of you enjoyed it. Just an update in my life, I've found a place to live. It's still temporary, but I have my own space now. Also my grandmother pass away on the 13****th**** of Feb. It was sad, but I'm glad she is no longer in pain thanks for all your thoughts.**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 – Thanks everything has so far, and I hope you liked the update.**

**OOooOooOooOO – Did you like it?**

**MRMenaMRM – No not the last chapter, that won't happen for a while. How was this one, I made it a bit longer since it took so long.**

**Muse – Yes, most of these Pan and Trunks stories, Pan becomes this pathetic girl who doesn't think for herself. Pan is strong and stubborn, but she also wants to please everyone. She would just needed someone to ask what she wants. How'd you like this chapter?**

**Kattie88 – Yes they can, but it's not going to be right away. They're going to start a relationship.**

**dbzfan777 – You seem to be my loyalist follower. You email me all the time. I like that. How did you like this chapter?**


	17. Talking it Out

"Are we insane?" Pan said laughing as she steered the speeding car towards Trunks' house.

"Insane? No," Trunks said laughing, "Crazy? Maybe"

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"In a way, but not really. Insane means you do the same thing over and over again thinking you'll get a different outcome. Crazy to me just means you have one momentary lapse of judgment. I don't recall ever running away from family with you before."

"I recall running away from family with you." Pan said smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was remembering something she truly cherished. "In a spaceship"

"Then I guess that makes me crazy and you insane." Trunks joked.

Pan pulled into the driveway of Trunks' house. "Shut up Trunks." Pan turned off the car and opened her door. Trunks smiled and opened his door.

Trunks then walked up to his front door and unlocked it. He then held it open for Pan.

"Thanks" Pan said stepping into the house.

"Any time" Trunks said closing the door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice"

"Water it is." Trunks walked to his kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. While he was busy doing that, Pan took a seat at the bar. Trunks place the drink right in front of her and remained standing.

"Thanks" Pan said taking a sip of the water. A silence then fell over the couple.

"What's happening to us?" Trunks asked when the silence became too much for him.

"I thought your father made it pretty clear what was happening…" Pan began.

"Not about the bonding." Trunks said. "I mean what is happening to us, just as friends." Pan raised her eyebrow imploring him to continue. We used to be comfortable around each other, now we can barely look each other in the eye when we're left alone."

"Well I can't really blame us," Pan said looking down at the glass playing with the condensation on the side of the glass, and then back up at Trunks. 'Can you?' Pan finished telepathically.

Trunks sighed, 'No' he said through the bond. "But I don't want things to change between us." He said out loud.

Pan scoffed, "That's a lie."

"What?"

"Trunks you want us to be together, how is that not changing things between us?"

"Because I don't see us becoming a couple changing anything between us, I see it enhancing our relationship."

"Sometimes I wish I could see things like you do Trunks."

"You can if you tried." Trunks said taking her hand in his.

"I use to always see the upside to things, but ever since what happen with Grayson, I can't help but hate myself. That always changes how you see the world just a bit." Pan said removing her hand from his, and placing both her hands under the bar so he couldn't reach for one again.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Trunks asked searching her eyes, but those soon dropped from his gaze.

"Trunks, I broke his heart," Pan said bringing her eyes back to his, "Trunks, I thought I just had a crush on you for the longest time. But as I got older, I realized I was totally and undeniably in love with you." This brought a smile to Trunks' face, Pan smiled sadly back at him. "But you were in love with someone else, and I kept telling myself that you could never return my feelings. I tried to fake myself in to loving someone else, but I never loved him as much as I loved you. It's my fault he got hurt; I should have just been honest when he proposed." Pan dropped her head as silent tears started to run down her face.

Trunks walked around the bar and took a seat next to her, and then he brought Pan's face up to him. Then Trunks then took her hands in his. "Pan, it is not your fault."

"Trunks it is…" Pan began to argue.

"No it is not," Trunks said, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I remember hanging with Goten, calling him an idiot, you know as usual." Pan laughed, "Then you started crying. I looked across the yard and your little eyes lock with mine and you stopped crying and smiled at me, and I smiled back. From that moment on I promised to always be there for you. But as I got older I let my needs get the better of me. I let the media and society tell me who I was supposed to love. You were still so young, but I felt our relationship changing, but it scared me. I wasn't suppose to be attracted to someone so much younger than me. I only dated Chloe because she reminded me so much of you. But I was only kidding myself Pan; it was always you who I was meant to be with. It's my fault you were hurting, and it's my fault you dated Grayson in the first place. Grayson got hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault." Pan said.

"It's not yours either." Trunks said both, "We're not going to agree on this are we?"

"Most likely not" Pan laughed lightly.

"Okay, we'll agree to disagree on this subject, and won't talk about it again. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Pan nodded, "The past is the past"

"Now it's a little tense in here," Trunks said standing up, "how about we go for a walk and get some fresh air." Trunks extended his hand to Pan.

"Sounds good to me" Pan said taking his hand and sliding off the barstool.

Trunks lead Pan out the back of his house and along a path through the woods. Pan was the first one to notice that after about twenty minutes of walking through the woods that their hands were still intertwined. She smiled, but then the guilt of what she had just confessed to Trunks crept back into her mind. Out of pure instinct Pan yanked her hand out of Trunks, causing him to look at her with worry.

"Sorry" Pan said wrapping her hands around herself, "I just got a little cold."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Trunks said taking his jacket off and offering it to her.

"I can just raise my ki Trunks, there's no need for that." Pan said protesting.

"Pan if we are going to start dating, you got to let me do romantic things for you." Trunk said matter-of-factly.

Pan's brain could think of what to say to that. A simple ok escaped her lips, and put his jacket on. Once it was on, "So what makes you think we'll start dating?"

'This' Trunks said telepathically, and smiled.

'Smart ass' Pan shot back through the bond.

Trunks laughed, "Pan in all seriousness, I want to take you out on a proper first date."

"Trunks…"

"Pan I know it hasn't been that long since your divorce…" Trunks was silenced by Pan's finger being placed on his lips.

"Trunks, you don't have to talk me into it. I would love to go on a first date with you."

"You…You will?" Trunks said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Trunks Briefs wouldn't believe he couldn't get any girl he wanted."

"Well Pan Son, you are no ordinary girl."

Pan blushed and stuck her hands in the pockets of the jacket. Pan's hand brushed against a piece of paper. Pan took the piece of paper out of the pocket thinking it was a receipt. Pan saw Trunks eyes widen, so Pan decided to look at the paper closer. Pan then saw a phone number on the paper, and an offer for Trunks to give it a call.

"What type of girl is this one?" Pan laughed.

"A flight attendant who thought she'd take a chance." Trunks said, "She just didn't know I was already interested in someone else."

"I can't blame her." Pan said.

"You can't"

"No"

"You know a lesser woman would have been jealous."

"Well like you said Trunks, I am no ordinary girl." Pan said flirtatiously.

Trunks wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there, but he fought that urge and look at his watch.

"Well it's getting really late; I think it's time to head back."

Trunks walked Pan to her car. Pan took off his jacket and handed it back to Trunks. Pan was about leave when Trunks spun her around and brought his face close to her own.

"So how about Friday?" Trunks asked.

Pan heart was racing so fast, she hardly could think about where she was let alone the future, "What about Friday?"

"You know for our date, are you free Friday?"

"Yes I'm free."

"Great see you then." Trunks said before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, but it was full of passion.

"I'll see you then" Pan said smiling getting into her car, and driving off.

'Friday can't come too soon.' Pan heard Trunks say as she pulled up to her apartment. Pan laughed, and heard him ask, 'Did you hear that?'

'Yes'

'Did you at least get home ok?' Trunks asked.

'Yes I did, and I see you on Friday.'

'Good, have a good night Pan'

'You too Trunks'

Pan unlocked the door to her apartment, and heard the phone ringing. Pan shut the door behind her, and ran to the phone.

"Pan Son speaking"

"Pan!" Bra screamed on the other end.

"Bra, why are you yelling?"

"Because I've been calling your cell phone for the last hour and got nowhere. So I just started calling this phone. I was starting to think you and my brother were doing things I don't want to know about."

"Bra! Why would you think that?"

"Pan I repeat an hour of calling you cell phone and no answer."

"What do you mean calling for an hour, I never got any calls."

"Have you checked your phone?"

"No" Pan said padding her pockets looking for her phone. "Shit I don't know where my phone is."

"Hey Pan watch what you're saying, I'm with child."

"The baby isn't connected to your ears Bra."

"Well still you should watch it still. Soon the baby will be here then they will hear you."

"I will clean it up by then. Bra can you hold on a second?"

"Sure" Pan then put the phone down.

'Trunks?' Pan asked through the bond.

'Yes Pan?' Trunks answered back.

'Did I leave my cell phone at your house?'

'Let me check?' Trunks was silent for a moment, 'Yes it was on the kitchen counter.'

Pan sighed, 'Ok, I'm going to swing by and get it.'

'No need, I'll bring it to you'

'You will?'

'Yes it's no big deal'

'Thank you'

'You're welcome; I'll be there in about twenty minutes'

Pan smiled and then picked up the phone again, "Bra you there?"

"Who me?" Bra said sarcastically, "Yes I'm still here. I need to hear what happened between you two when you up and left all the sudden. Where was your phone?"

"Trunks house"

"Oh so you were doing things I don't want to know about."

"We were not Bra, we were just talking."

"Well do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Like you could"

"Pan you might be a Super Saiyan, but you never beat a pregnant Saiyan."

Pan laughed, "That might be true. We just talked about us mostly."

"What about you two."

"Mostly just cleared the air about the whole thing with Grayson and Chloe, and Trunk officially asked me out."

Pan then had to hold the phone away from her ears, because Bra let out really loud scream. "I can't believe my best friend is going to become my sister."

"Bra, it is only a first date. I became your niece, and you never acted like this."

"Well because you'll be my sister. But your right, we're related in so many ways that it's kind of weird."

"Where is my uncle anyway and where was he when you were calling me for the last hour?"

"Training with your dad, if he was here I would have given up long ago."

"Gross Bra"

"Hey I didn't say anything; you're the one with your mind in the gutter."

"You were born with your mind in the gutter."

"True" Then Pan heard noises in the background. "Well Pan I got to go, Goten just got home."

"Hey Pan" Goten yelled in the background.

"Hey Uncle G, talk to you later Bra."

"Oh you know we will, I have to get you ready for your date. Which is when?"

"Pan has a date?" Pan heard Goten say, "With who?"

"My date is Friday. Got to go." Pan quickly hung up the phone, then she when to change in to some pajamas.

Pan had just pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, when she heard a knock at her door. Pan got up and opened the door to see Trunks smiling and holding her cell phone.

"You know Pan, if you wanted to see me, you could have just said instead of leaving your cell phone at my house." Trunks said stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Trunks you dork," Pan said yanking the phone out of his hand, "I didn't leave it on purpose. Look at that, 30 missed calls from Bra."

"I know you didn't. Why so many calls from my sister?"

"Because she was being nosey, as usual."

"Sounds like my sister," Trunks paused for a moment, "and my mother."

Pan laughed, "Thanks so much for bringing it over."

"Any time beautiful."

Pan blushed, "Thanks"

Pan then leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"So see you Friday? Unless you left anything else at my place."

"Yes see you Friday."

Trunks gave her one more kiss, before leaving the apartment.

"Bye Pan"

"Bye Trunks"

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys keep me going. I just moved into my new apartment, so updates will come sooner.**

**MRMenaMRM – Thanks so much for reading. I will try to update in a more timely manner.**

**Muse – Yes Pan won't fight it anymore, because she truly loves Trunks. But she isn't just going to jump into his arms just cause of a bond. She'll make him work for it in the true Pan style.**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 – Thank you so much for reading. I hope you'll keep reviewing.**

**Dbzfan777- Thanks so much for your words about my grandma, and I'm sorry to hear about your grandma. You are truly this story's number 1 fan. I know every chapter you will review, and you even private message me. Thanks so much for being a great fan.**

**OOooOooOooOO – Thanks for your words, and I hope you keep reading and that you liked this chapter. **


End file.
